A Tale of Gems
by FireIsCatching17
Summary: Harry Potter is not some clueless, bumbling idiot when he arrives at Hogwarts and this messes everything up for Dumbledore. New friendships and enemies are created. How will Dumbledore deal with this unexpected twist in events? Follow the story of Independent!Harry as he rights the wrongs that have been made. Slytherin!Harry Harry/Hermione Manipulative!Dumbledore Evil!Ron
1. The Chest

**So sorry for how long it has been! School and sports have begun, so it will be longer time between updates and such. It took me a while to write this. Sorry it isn't very long. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.**

 **So this is the new Skyfall story- A Tale of Gems (The title will make sense as the story continues. Promise) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Harry Potter hasn't had much in life. He's never had new clothes, never had new toys. He doesn't usually get much food and the little he does get he has to work for from sun up to sun down. He's never really known what love is, either. He sees it. Can recognize it by the way parents at his school kiss their kids goodbye before they go to school. Can recognize it by the way his Aunt and Uncle dote upon his cousin. But it does not bother him.

Because ever since he was able to piece thoughts together, he has realized he is loved, just in a different way. His parents don't kiss him goodbye at school to show him their love. His parents don't dote upon him. The love he has known has surrounded him like a second skin, the feeling that he knows, somehow, someway, despite what his Aunt and Uncle say, his parents were brilliant and loved him and missed him.

One of the things Harry treasures, more than anything else was watching the sunrise. Sometimes, his Aunt and Uncle make him stay up all night to get chores done. He's supposed to go back in his cupboard when he is done, but he's got a secret.

He doesn't.

Instead, Harry stayed up on the roof after cleaning out the gutters and watched the sun come up. It was always beautiful. Strokes of light blue and pinks and oranges, with splashes of red and purple here and there if he's lucky. It never failed to take his breath away. He closed his eyes and felt the sun come up – the warm rays of the sun burning away the morning dew drops and chasing away the chills running through his skin. He always tried to soak up as much sun as he could in the mornings, since his Aunt didn't like him going outside unless he had to weed the garden.

Sometimes there was a breeze that would rustle the leaves of the trees in a promise of false flight. The birds would begin to sing their morning songs, and sometimes Harry would whistle along with them, happy to find companionship even in the form of birds. Eventually though, he would have to go back inside and cook breakfast before going back in his cupboard to sleep and then do more chores. It was repetitive and the same every day. Which was why he was so surprised when his Aunt told him to clean out the attic and throw everything up there away because that was going to be his knew room.

Apparently, his aunt was worried that they had kept him in the cupboard for too long and was worried the other freaks would find out and hurt them, so they decided to use his cupboard for storage and give harry the attic. "But you have to clean out that attic, boy." His uncle snapped at him. "We're not helping. And you better not wake me up in the middle of the night banging around up there."

Harry wasn't complaining. The attic was huge! Well, not huge. Plus the roof was kind of short. But that was okay, because Harry was short too. He was very excited to not have to sleep in that little, cramped cupboard anymore.

He dutifully cleaned out the attic, covering his nose and mouth with a green bandana he had found lying around so he didn't get dust and dirt in his lungs. It took him three days of lugging around forgotten furniture, discarded toys, and broken pictures until the attic was mostly cleaned out. Along the way he carefully let the spiders outside of the window and politely asked the garden snake he found up there to eat the rats and mice scuttling around.

That was when he found it and his world changed.

Harry was just wandering around his attic after watching the sun come up from the window when he stumbled upon an old chest. It was large, at least large to him. He dragged it out into the middle of the attic where the lone lightbulb hung from the ceiling so he could see well. Harry kneeled in front of the chest and blew the dust off the top, taking his hand to wipe away what didn't blow off. In shiny golden lettering it said -

 **James P.**

At first it didn't register, only vaguely recognizing the name. Then he got a flash of a man older than him but looking exactly the same with amber eyes instead of green and inhaled sharply, gazing down at the chest in a new light. _This was my dad's…_ he thought, green eyes wide with reverence.

His hands were careful and slightly shaky as he opened up the trunk. It was like walking into a new world.

There were so many books!

He didn't know his dad had been a reader! He looked carefully at the title of each beaten up and well used book and was a little confused at what he saw. These books weren't like any books he has ever seen before. There was a book titled _**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_ , a book called _**The Standard Book of Spells**_ , a book called _**A History of Magic**_ , and a book called _**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_. There were a lot more books, and that was only on the top. There were more on the bottom, several, several more books and as Harry pulled them out and carefully stacked them, he found himself wondering how in the world they all fit in there. He also wondered what kind of books these were. Perhaps he got them in secondary school?

Once all the books were out, Harry had ten different stacks surrounding him of books and had found himself grinning. These were all his dad's books. His dad had touched these papers, studied for hours over these books, and probably slept on them at some point (he had heard rumors of lots of secondary school kids doing that).

Harry wrenched his gaze from the stacks of books and continued searching through his father's trunk, eager to find out more about the father he never knew. Inside, the first thing he found was a bunch of candy wrappers and he took them out and smoothed them on the ground, putting them all in a pile to look at later. The second thing he found was a picture frame. It looked older and worn down, but also had the look of something that was well taken care of. It was empty, thought. The picture inside just a red backdrop and an empty chair, which Harry thought was unusual, but shrugged and carefully set it down to examine more later.

The third thing he pulled out was a scarf. A red and gold striped scarf. Automatically, the first thing he did was bring it to his face and inhale deeply, hoping the scent of his father was still there. A small smile formed on his face. It smelled familiar, the smell that surrounded him in his dreams and the smell he smelled whenever he was feeling upset or silently wondering if his parents ever loved him like his aunt and Uncle loved Dudley. Pine needles and vanilla, with a hint of something sweet he could never identify.

The smile still plastered on his face, Harry wrapped the scarf around his neck and continued looking through the chest. He found a few more odds and ends inside of the chest. A beautiful ring, which, to his amazement, shrunk to fit the size of his finger when he slipped it on his right forefinger. A warm feeling spread through his body soon as it became snug against his finger. The ring itself seemed to have some sort of crest on it. His father's family crest perhaps? Which would make it Harry's family crest.

It seemed to be a beautiful red jewel with specks of green throughout the gem and when the light hit it just right, it was as beautiful as the sunrise Harry watched every morning. There were two golden lions stretched up on their back paws on either side of the gen, reaching up with their front paws to the top of the gem and their eyes were sparkling green gems (emeralds, maybe?).

Harry's smile grew as he turned his attention back to the beautiful chest. He lifted up the next item inside and his eyes widened in wonder. It was a moving picture! A woman with the most beautiful red hair Harry had ever seen and green eyes that sparkled and laughed was dancing in winter clothes with a man that looked so much like Harry but with amber eyes instead of green. They were dancing in front of a very pretty fountain and – Harry froze.

A man that looked exactly like him.

Green eyes that sparkled and laughed.

Oh – these were his parents.

Harry felt tears well in his eyes and he turned the picture frame around to confirm his supcions. On the back, engraved in beautiful calligraphy that Harry vaguely wondered if it was his mother's writing, said, " _ **James and Lily Potter. October 12, 1979**_."

The raven-haired Potter stared at the picture for what felt like hours. He memorized what his parents looked like when they laughed. How his mother's nose crinkled just slightly and the lines around his dad's eyes became a little more noticeable. How relaxed they were in each other's arms and how happy they looked. They loved each other.

Harry was surprised when he saw a tear fall on the picture and raised his hands to swipe his cheeks. Oh. He was crying. Quickly, h gathered himself and put the picture to the side, though he wanted to just keep staring at the parents he never got to meet.

Inside the chest, right underneath where he found the picture, was a piece of paper. He was surprised to see it addressed to him.

Dearest Harry,

 _If you are reading this, I can't tell you how sorry I am. The first thing I want you to know is that your father and I love you very much, and we will always love you, no matter what happens. I wish you would never have to read this letter._

 **Harry, if you're reading this that means we are dead and you are still alive. This is a relief. That means we succeeded in protecting you. Unfortunately, it also means that our will was not read and not followed out and you were placed at the Dursley's. Harry, I hope they not have hurt you in any way or so help me I will come back to life just to kill them.**

Harry laughed which turned into a soft sob because yes, they had hurt him in many ways and he wished more than anything that his dad would come back and take him somewhere safe and protect him and love him. His mother's handwriting took over after that.

 _Anyway, honey, if this has happened then that mean something has happened to your godfather, Sirius, and you probably don't know anything. First, whatever you have been told, magic is real. Your name is Harold James Potter. I'm your mother. Lily Evangela Potter and your father is James Harold Potter. Your father's parents died during the war, Dorea Potter and Charlus Potter. Sirius Orion Black is your godfather and is your father's best friend. Remus Lupin is your father's other best friend and he is a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf, but a gentle man with a kind heart who loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you. Eventually, you will meet a man named Severus Snape. He was my best friend in school until we had a falling out and he joined the dark side of the war. There is so much more I wish to tell you…_

 **Harry. We don't know how we died, but if we did, that means we were betrayed and Voldemort found us. Voldemort was the leader of the dark side in the war and he was hunting us down to try and kill us and you. We hid in a safe house where no one should have been able to find us. Our house was hidden under a spell called a Fidelus Charm. This means that no one can find our house unless the secret keeper tells them where the house is. We wanted to have Sirius as our secret keeper, because I trusted him with my life and he was my best friend. But, Sirius managed to convince us to make Peter our secret keeper because everyone would think he was the keeper but no one would suspect Peter.**

 **Peter must have betrayed us. That is the only way Voldemort could have found us and that is the only way we could have died. Peter Pettigrew is his name. He used to be one of my friends in school. Knowing Sirius, he is probably hunting Peter down if he hasn't already found and killed him yet. I hope you get to meet him, eventually.**

 _Raven, we want you to be brave. Be strong and do something with the life you have. Hopefully Voldemort is gone and you can live in peace. Now, I want you to follow my directions exactly. Take out the picture frame inside of the chest you found this letter in._

Hastily, Harry grabbed the empty picture frame with one hand as he continued to read the letter.

 _Now. What I want you to do, sweetie, is call for Dorea Potter. She will give you instructions on how to get out of that awful house of my sisters. I don't want you to stay there. Dorea is going to tell you how to get to the Potter Mansion. From there, she will explain how to get to a friend's house, Augusta Longbottom. Augusta will take care of you._

 _We love you, Raven._

 **We love you, Prongslet. Say hey to Padfoot (Sirius) and Remus (Moony) for me.**

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Mum and Dad**_

Harry stared at the writing for a little bit longer, one hand clutching the parchment and the other hand clutching the picture frame. Tears ran down his face as the impact of the letter hit him. His parents hadn't just died. His parents had been betrayed and then murdered in order to protect him. Was that what he saw in his dreams? With a woman screaming and a green light and pain? Did that man, Voldemort, kill his parents as his parents killed him?

Perhaps… Perhaps this Dorea person or this woman named Augusta would know. Harry was not against getting out of here and going someplace his mum obviously wanted him to go. He gently folded the parchment and slipped it into the pocket of his baggy jeans. He wiped his face off to get rid of the tears before turning his attention to the picture frame. "Umm… Dorea Potter?" he questioned, feeling a little silly at talking to a picture frame.

There was a few minutes when nothing happened and he just sat there, feeling more stupid and more of a freak as the minutes ticked by. So when a woman suddenly walked into the picture frame and settled herself down in the chair with the air of an aristocrat, he thought he was going mad.

She stared at him for a moment, with her piercing dark eyes that made him squirm under her gaze. She seemed very stern, if this was Dorea Potter. Her hair was curled in a way that reminded Harry of the early 1940's and she had on deep red lipstick along with a sharp white shirt and a black tie. It was weird to see, because his Aunt always wears dresses, but he didn't say anything for fear of being rude.

Suddenly Dorea smiled and her entire face softened. Her dark eyes turned a warm chocolate brown and laugh lines appeared on her face. It was like looking at a completely different person. "Harry! I can't tell you how relieved I am to find out you've finally found me."

Harry's mouth opened and closed as he tried and failed to form a coherent sentence, eyes wide with surprise and wonder. He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head before gazing at the woman. "A-Are you Dorea Potter? The…" he faltered. "The letter my Mum and Dad wrote me told me to call for you." He brightened a little bit. "They said you could get me out of here!"

Dorea nodded, the smile still plastered on her face. "Yes, my dear. You are correct." She studied him and frowned a little bit. "Raven, are you eating? You look so small, but this letter should have gotten to you on your seventh birthday."

Harry frowned. Yeah, he knew he was small, but was he really that small? He opened his mouth, the lie that had been beaten into him ready to fall off his lips, but for some reason he found himself faltering, unable to lie. This wasn't some nurse or teacher asking him if he ate. It wasn't some stranger – it was family. And his Aunt and Uncle never said anything about lying to his family… "No." he blurted out, his body tensing in preparation for a blow that would never come, and when it didn't, he slowly relaxed and turned his big green eyes to Dorea. "No. No. Dudley gets all the food and-and I only get food if I finish all my chores. But Dudley gets lots and lots of food but Aunt Petunia only lets me eat cheese and burnt toast and – " Tears welled in his eyes. Was this happening? Were his dreams coming true? Was he really going to be rescued by his family? "Gram, are you going to rescue me?"

Dorea, his Gram, scowled darkly and muttered under her breath and Harry flinched, believing her anger and the fury in her eyes was directed at him. She quickly realized that and set him straight, he eyes still on fire but softer than before. "Oh, sweetie. I'm not angry at you. Don't ever think that." She smiled gently. "I'm just mad at your Aunt and Uncle for doing this to you."

"You are?" Harry asked timidly, a little awed that someone was angry not at him, but on his behalf.

"Yes." His Gram promised. "And I'm going to get you out of here and take you to a good friend of mine and your Mum's. The first thing I need you to do is put everything back in your father's chest." Harry quickly did as he told; putting all of the books and knickknacks in the trunk except for the scarf he kept around his neck, the ring on is hand, the letter in his pocket, and the picture frame.

Gram smiled at him gently. "Good. Now, get anything you don't want to leave behind and put it in the trunk. Or," she added, seeing the disgruntled look on Harry's face, she added, "Just shut the trunk. Then I want you to grab the handle with your left hand."

Slightly confused, Harry did as she told him and waited patiently for his next set of directions.

Dorea seemed satisfied, nodding to herself. "Now, hold on to my picture frame and the handle very tightly. Then, I want you to say 'Potter Manor'."

Harry tightened his grip, but before he spoke the words he shot a questioning glance at his Gram. "Why? What happens when I say those words?" She didn't quite answer him, just smiled and said, "You'll be somewhere safe and loved and able to see and talk to your parents again."

That was all Harry needed. He uttered the words and there was a strange, uncomfortable pulling sensation at him stomach briefly, before it got stronger and stronger and everything was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. As soon as he thought he definitely was going to pass out, the feeling was gone and nothing was spinning anymore. He kept his eyes squeezed shut until he heard his Gram's voice. "Open your eyes, my Raven. You're at Potter Manor. Harry, you're home."

 **So what do you guys think? This is the different version of the first chapter, hopefully you guys like it! The next chapter or two will consist of a brief summary of what happens to Harry in the four years before he goes to Hogwarts. Let me know in the reviews what you guys thought! I always love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions! (And criticism) Pick it apart! Find the holes. Make me fix it. I dare you.**

 **(Let me know if you think I missed anything important)**


	2. Brothers?

**The next chapter!**

 **Holy crap guys I am so thrilled with the positive response from my last chapter! I mean 47 reviews for one chapter?! That's crazy! Almost as crazy as 478 FOLLOWERS HOLY SHIT! Thank you guys so much. I read through everyone and I am grateful for everyone who likes this more than the previous version. I hope this chapter will not disappoint your expectations. Sorry it took me so long. School has started and my schedule is crazy, so finding time to write and getting my muse to write is getting difficult, even with a thought out prewrite ahead of me.**

 **Also, I repeat, this is not an EVILDumbledore, just manipulative with good intentions. I know some people were concerned with that. Ron will be evilish. More like a brat with bad intentions making an idiot of himself.**

 **I'm rambling. You probably didn't even read this. Oh well. Enjoy!**

 **(Hermione and Susan will be showing up sooner than any of you think)**

 **Oh, and for those of you reading The Lone Rider, it will be updated as soon as possible. By that I mean probably in a few weeks. Ish.**

"It's okay, Raven. Open your eyes now. You're safe. I promise." A soft voice whispered to him and slowly the young raven-haired boy opened his eyes. What he saw made his eyes widen in awe and wonder.

He was standing in a gigantic living room. There was the most beautiful stone fireplace right in front of him, lit and everything, looking like something out of a castle. The floor beneath his feet was a rich, polished dark wood and when he looked around him he saw couches and loveseats angled facing towards the fire. They were beautiful too, a deep red that reminded him of the roses in Aunt Petunia's back garden. The walls were made out of stone, which only enforced Harry's imagination that this, wherever he was, was part of a castle.

"Where am I?" he whispered, entranced by the luxurious room.

The portrait in his hand started talking again and automatically he brought it up so he was eye level with the woman inside. "You are here at Potter Manor, your family home."

Immediately Harry thought she was lying. But then... he also thought she was lying about magic but she couldn't have been, because he was here, not at the Dursley's, not in his cupboard, he wasn't dreaming, and this portrait was talking to him. "My... family lives here?" he froze as a sudden thought struck him like lightning. "Do the Dursley's ever live here?"

"No." The response was sharp, immediate, leaving no room for Harry to doubt. "Those... monsters do not live here. This is where the Potter family, your real family, used to live." Dorea's eyes softened. "This will be your home as you grow older, but our journey is not over yet. There is no one here who is able to take care of you in the way you need so we must call and old friend."

Harry swallowed back his bitter disappointment, berating himself for even hoping that perhaps wherever he was there would be someone to take care of him. He was worthless, a freak, a waste of space. No one would want him around. Harry wouldn't want himself around either.

Dorea seemed not to notice his inner rambling. "Harry, I need you to walk in front of the fireplace." she told him, gently interrupting his train of thought.

Harry only hesitated for a moment before he did as she said and stepped so he was standing in front of the fireplace, his chest trailing behind him. It was surprisingly light for being so full. The flames were mesmerizing, the orange and yellow and red all blending together into one; reaching and stretching, flames eagerly licking the air for more oxygen - "Harry!"

Harry blinked and glanced down at the portrait in his hand. Dorea rolled her eyes at him and smirked a little, which confused him but she didn't elaborate on her amusement and he didn't ask. "There's a small flower pot on top of the mantle. Grab a handful of the powder inside."

The raven-haired boy stared at Dorea for a moment before he frowned and looked up at the mantle of the fireplace. He spotted the flower pot easily and reached up; standing on the tips of his toes, and managed to grab a handful of the fine powder out.

"Good, good." Dorea approved and when he glanced down at her she nodded at the fireplace. "Now this part is a little scary, but you'll be perfectly fine, I promise. Throw the powder into the flames, walk in, then say 'Longbottom Manor' very clearly."

Harry froze when she said 'walk into the flames'. "What? No! I am not walking into fire!" he protested, feeling a little pale. "I'll die!" He's thought he would die before, when he was getting beat up by Dudley's gang or went without food for a really long time. He's dreamed about dying - a flash of green light and then unbelievable agony. But he's never thought about burning alive. He shuddered. It sounded awful.

"Raven, look at me."

Reluctantly, Harry tore his shocked gaze from the flames to Dorea in the portrait. Her eyes were warm and reassuring and made Harry relax immediately. "I will never tell you to do something that would hurt you. Do not fear, this is perfectly safe and a common way to get around in the Wizarding World."

Harry hesitated but nodded. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He could do this. He doesn't have any reason not to trust this magic picture named Dorea who claimed she was his grandmother. Things couldn't get any weirder. Slowly, he walked into the fire with his chest and was very relieved when he didn't burn. He threw the powder down at his feet and said loudly and clearly, with a little hesitation, "Longbottom Manor!"

It was a very... uncomfortable feeling. The floor disappeared underneath him and it was like he was being sucked into a vacuum, going down, down, down, when all of the sudden he came to a stop and tumbled out of an opening. An opening to another fireplace.

Harry coughed the ash out of his lungs and shakily stood up, rubbing his eyes. He fixed his glasses and looked up - only to see a very intimidating woman with a stick pointed at him. "Who are you? How did you get access to my floo?" she demanded.

Harry paled and found himself unable to answer, fear making his palms sweaty and his voice catch in his throat. "Augusta! Calm yourself!" Dorea's voice snapped from the portrait in Harry's hand and harry quickly raised it and held it in front of his face as a sort of shield. He couldn't quite tell what Dorea looked like, since the portrait was facing the unfamiliar woman, but he half assummed she was probably glaring.

"Dorea?" Augusta asked in disbelief, her eyes revealing her wariness. She kept a steady and firm grip on the stick in her hand, as if it would do anything. That confused Harry. It was just a stick. It couldn't really hurt him. "What in the world is going on?"

"I need your help. This is Harry Potter, you know, Lily and James' son. He has been living with the wretched muggles for the past seven years and when I discovered this I refused to allow him to stay any longer and decided to bring him here." Dorea's sharp voice softened just a bit. "Augusta, please. He needs a caring and loving adult in his life. He needs stability."

Augusta's voice sounded different when she answered again, so different that Harry felt a little safer in lowering the picture frame, forgetting his annoyance of being talked about like he wasn't there. The woman, Augusta, was no longer holding her stick. In fact, her hands were empty and it seemed to vanish completely. Her eyes were a warm grey and she smiled at both him and Dorea. "Of course. Harry, it's so good to see you again." She began ushering him from the fireplace, righting her hat when it started tipping to the side.

Clucking lightly, she brushed the ash and dust off his too big clothes as she led him into the kitchen and Harry was too busy looking with wide eyes at the sight in front of him that he missed Augusta's concerned and confused frown. Green eyes struggled to take in the scene in front of him as his brain tried to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. Plates were hovering in the sink, being washed _by_ _themselves_ and then a rag was drying them off _by itself_ , smacking one or two of the plates that didn't seem to want to be dried off.

A broom was sweeping the kitchen by itself and there were little creatures popping up in one place, doing something or fixing something, before disappearing again with a soft 'pop'. Augusta ignored all of it like it was completely normal, which, Harry thought, it probably was around if... magic... was real.

"Neville!" Augusta called, still fussing over the state of Harry's clothes. "Please bring down some one of your old shirts and trousers and do try not to fall and make a mess of things!"

Harry heard a muffled confirmation coming from above him and a few moments later there was a loud series of 'thumps' and then an almighty crash accompanied by a yelp of surprise. Harry jumped in surprise but Augusta barely reacted and merely sighed, addressing Harry. "That would be Neville, my grandson. Do forgive him, he is a clumsy thing." Though her tone was exasperated, her eyes were full of fondness that made Harry smile. "Now," she continued. "If I'm counting the days right, today is your seventh birthday is it not?"

Harry was extremely shocked and surprised that this woman he didn't know knew when his birthday was. His aunt and uncle didn't even know when his birthday was! Unable to speak, he just nodded slowly, his green eyes wide.

Augusta smiled at him softly. "Neville's birthday is the day before yours. He turned seven yesterday. We haven't held a party for him yet, I was planning on doing it tonight." her smiled widened and she ruffled his hair, ignoring the small flinch he gave at the sight of her hand coming at him - for now. "So I think it would be wonderful if we held a party for both of you!" Harry wasn't quite sure of this, but relaxed when Augusta quickly reassured him. "Don't worry; it'll only be the three of us. Though we might go visit Neville's parents as well."

A boy that seemed to be about the same age as Harry - though pudgier, with round cheeks and almond shaped eyes - came into the kitchen holding a shirt and a pair of trousers. There was a small bruise on his cheek and he was grumbling under his breath. "Gram, why am I so clumsy?" he complained, unceremoniously handing her the clothes before flopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You must get it from your father." Augusta shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Merlin knows that man constantly had bruises and scrapes when he was around your age. Neville, I want you to meet Harry. He's going to be living with us for a while."

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Neville asked, staring at Harry in confusion. Harry shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "But I thought no one knew where he lived? Didn't Dumbledore put him somewhere safe or something?"

"Yes, well, he is here now." Augusta said shortly, her eyes flashing angrily before she shook her head and sighed softly. "But yes, this is the Harry Potter."

Neville jumped off his chair at Augusta's confirmation and stuck his hand out to Harry, a serious look on his face. "I'm Neville Longbottom. I kinda of lost my parents like you lost yours." he smiled. "We can be brothers! Okay?" he added questionably, suddenly looking unsure.

Harry was a little surprised that Neville knew who he was, and that Neville had lost his parents too. Though he wondered what 'kinda lost' meant, he was happy that someone else understood what it was like to not have parents. Harry reached out hesitantly with a small smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Neville." his smile widened at Neville's proposal. He'd never had a brother before. He wondered what it would be like. Would it be good? Or would it be bad? Taking a risk, Harry added, "I would love to be your brother."

"You can sleep in my room!" Neville declared, looking absolutely ecstatic an in the next second he was gone, doing who knows what. Augusta chuckled and smiled at Harry. "I don't know what you did, but thank you."

Harry frowned slightly, looking at Augusta with question in his eyes. Why was she thanking him? He didn't do anything that deserved being thanked for. "Why?"

Augusta stared at where Neville had run off, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Neville is a shy, insecure boy. Outside circumstances haven't allowed him to have any friends and his accidental magic began very, very late, which didn't help matters." Augusta sighed. "I fear I have been too tough on him. He is not usually this open to strangers." she paused, looking at Harry thoughtfully. "However, he may feel a kinship with you since you lost your parents and you were only born a day apart. Whatever the case, he has taken a liking to you. I only ask that you do not hurt him."

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes going wide with surprise and disbelief. He would never hurt Neville! He tries to never hurt anyone, because he knows what it is like to be hurt and he doesn't want other people to be hurt too. Besides, Neville seemed really nice. Harry hoped they would be able to be good friends, perhaps even brothers as Neville had suggested.

Augusta smiled at him thankfully before clapping her hands together. "Now, I imagine you are probably hungry. Let's get some food in you. Slinky!" she called and a moment after there was a pop and one of those elf creatures showed up in front of Augusta, bowing low, and almost giving Harry a heart attack. "Slinky, prepare some soup and toast please, along with three cups of tea. Send a few of the house elves to resituate Neville's room. Tell them to add another bed so young Master Potter can share a room with him."

Slinky stayed silent, bowing even lower so his gigantic ears touched the floor before he disappeared and reappeared in front of the stove. Harry stared open mouthed in awe as Augusta gently told him to get up and led him to the sitting room. Harry sat down on the love seat and Augusta sat in a comfy and antique looking chair across from him. "Harry." she began, pressing her lips into a thin line, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I need you to tell me everything you know."

Harry blinked. "Well, I know that 6 times 6 is thirty six. I know that an Italian named Christopher Columbus was sent by the Queen to find the New World - the Americas. If you combine baking soda and vinegar it makes a giant explosion -"

Augusta cut him off with a small chuckle and a small smile on her face. Harry somehow got the feeling she didn't do that very often. "No, no. I mean what you know of the Wizarding World and you parents."

"Oh." Harry said softly, folding his hand in his lap and staring at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He bit his lip, hesitating. He didn't really want to talk about his parents but... she wouldn't have asked unless she really wanted to know, right? "I know that my parents were killed by a bad wizard during some war." he said softly. "I know that they hid, and their house was under a Fidelus Charm? A guy named Sirius Back convinced them to let a man named Peter Pettigrew be the secret keeper. That man betrayed them, I guess, and uh that was why the bad wizard found them and killed them."

Unconsciously, Harry raised his hand to rub his scar, a watery frown on his face. "T-They - I have grandparents that died and uh, a man named Remus Lupin was mentioned and so was Severus Snape." Harry looked up at Augusta with wide eyes filled with tears. "'Gusta, why didn't anyone tell me any of this? Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were all my p-parents friends. Why couldn't I live with them? Why'd I have to live with the Dursley's?"

Augusta knelt down in front of him and Harry felt hands tipping his chin up so he was looking into Augusta's sympathetic eyes. "I do not know, Harry. But I do know that you are very strong for what you have gone through." That made Harry smile a little. No one had ever called him strong before. "Your parents were wonderful people. How did you learn of this?"

Harry paused; hesitating for a moment before pulling out the letter his parents wrote him from his pocket and handed it over to Augusta. "From this. They wrote it for me. They knew, somehow. It was inside the chest with the picture frame and a bunch of other stuff." he touched the Gryffindor scarf around his neck, inhaling the musky scent of pine and something else - perfume? "I found the scarf with it, too. I think it was my Dad's."

Augusta was only nodding absently, her eyes narrowing a little as she read the letter. As he watched, she made that face that aunt Petunia makes when she gets a really good idea for some kind of cake. "Harry." Augusta lowered the letter and carefully folded it and handed it back to him. "I know why you found that chest."

"Really?" Harry perked up, his curiosity stronger than his sadness at the moment.

"I believe you're parents had set every precaution for the war. It is not an uncommon practice, especially for a family as important as yours. They probably set something up for each thinkable and unthinkable outcome of the war. In this case, you received the outcome that was set up if your parents both died and you were sent to the Dursley's because Peter betrayed them. My guess is the chest followed you, to wherever you were, and revealed itself to you when you were in dire need of an escape" She frowned slightly. "We all had our doubts about who were spies and traitors during the war. It wouldn't surprise me if they had a letter and chest made assuming Remus Lupin betrayed them. Everyone did think…" she trailed off, a troubled look on her face.

Harry wasn't listening to her mumbling; instead he was focusing on the warm glow in his chest. His parents had set up that many precautions? Just for him? "'Gusta..." Harry asked hesitantly, catching her attention. "How'd you know my mum and dad?"

Augusta blinked. "You're mum and dad were both close friends with my son and his wife - Neville's parents." The elf thing suddenly popped into view, placing food and tea on the table for them and nearly scaring Harry out of his skin. "Now, Harry," Augusta told him strictly, but gently. "I want you to eat this soup and drink this tea, alright? Neville should be down soon -"

" _ **OUCH!**_ " Neville suddenly came bouncing on one leg into the sitting room; his face scrunched up weirdly as he held his foot in his hand and hopped around on his other. He sat down on the sofa next to Harry, making him flinch a little, but Neville didn't seem to notice. "Gram..." he whined. "I hurt my toe!"

Augusta rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Well, Neville, you'll have to let it heal the muggle way." she said sternly, narrowing her eyes. "I told you last time that happened, and the time before that, and the time before that, that I would not heal it again."

Neville began to protest but was silenced with a look and hung his head dejectedly. "Yes, Gram..." His mood perked when he saw the food on the table and snatched up on of the bowls eagerly. "Tomato soup!" he groaned, a grin on his face as he stuffed a spoonful of the red soup in his mouth, "I love this!"

Augusta shook her head before turning her attention back to Harry. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted," she sent Neville a look, who ignored it and continued to happily eat his soup, "I want you to eat the soup and drink the tea. You can talk with Neville and when you're done he can take you up to your new room and you can change into these clothes, alright?" she handed him the shirt and trousers, which Harry placed on the couch beside him. "I know this must all be coming as a shock to you, to have things happen so suddenly. If you want you can take a nap, or Neville can answer whatever questions you have. I'll wake you up before the party." Augusta then addressed both of them. "I'm going out for a little bit, I should be back in a couple of hours. Behave."

"Bye Gram!" Neville grinned cheekily. "I always behave!" Augusta didn't seem to believe that statement deserved a response judging by the way she rolled her eyes, making Harry stifle a giggle. He watched as she walked out of the room and heard her voice faintly call out from the room with the fireplace and after hearing a whoosh, Harry guessed she was gone.

Neville was still eating his soup and Harry assumed that that meant he was allowed to have the other bowl, since no one else was there to have it. As he picked it up, he half expected Neville to turn mean and smack it out of his hands since Augusta was gone, but he didn't. Harry was unable to contain his smile at this fact and quickly started eating his soup, content to let Neville ramble on while he ate.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I was starting to wonder if maybe no one knew where you were, no has heard from you for years! I was hoping one day I would get to meet you and we could play and be friends but Gram told me that that probably wouldn't happen which made me sad so I wished last night on a star, like Muggles do, to meet you and I did!" Harry was fascinated by how Neville could eat and talk so rapidly at the same time without breathing. Harry wondered if he breathed out of somewhere else. Did he have gills like a fish, but for air? Harry investigated his neck and came to the conclusion that no, he didn't, and Neville just must not need to breathe.

"You have to come see my garden it is so cool. There are so many different plants and my Gram promised me a couple months ago that she would get me a very rare one for my birthday but she got busy and was called away yesterday by the Ministry so we had to postpone my party for today, which is now awesome because we can both have a birthday party together!" Harry spooned another scoop of soup into his mouth as Neville talked. Hmm… he seemed to be inhaling his soup. Maybe he breathed through the soup?

"We weren't going to have a big party, though. I'm not really sure but you're probably used to giant birthday parties because you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all that so I'm really sorry that it's just going to be me and my Gram and maybe my parents if we go visit them today. I also didn't get you anything so I won't have a birthday present for you but I will make it up to you –" Harry interrupted Neville's ramblings quietly. "I've never had a birthday party before."

If the subject wasn't so somber, the scene in front of him would have been hilarious. Neville's spoon, filled with tomato soup, was hanging out of his wide open mouth, the red liquid dripping down his chin like blood from a vampire. Neville's eyes were wide with abject horror. "What? Never?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well we'll have to fix that!" Neville declared, swallowing the last of soup and hastily wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "Tomorrow you're first birthday party is going to be the best birthday party you've ever had! We'll make cake and cupcakes and have doughnuts for breakfast and have Gram take us to Diagon Alley to get presents and play and –" Neville cut himself off, suddenly looking really insecure. "And, uh, we can see my parents, yeah? Gram said they were close to your parents and that you were supposed to come live with us but Dumbledore put you somewhere safer but I guess it wasn't much fun since you haven't had a party but I think you would want to meet them cause they were your parents best friends and –"

Harry, while Neville had been talking, felt like crying. He had just met this boy and already he was talking about doing stuff a sibling would do or a really close friend would do. He placed his empty bowl (he wasn't quite sure when he had finished) on the table while the brown-haired boy was talking and walked over to Neville, hugging him tightly. Neville was surprised, but hugged him back.

They separated, and Harry grinned at Neville with suspiciously shiny eyes. "Neville, I would love to see your parents. Thank you."

Neville grinned back. "Yeah, well, you should get to see them. I know I've always wanted to meet your parents." He added wistfully, then seemed to catch himself. "Not that – I didn't mean –"

Harry laughed off the comment and Neville's stuttering. "It's alright, Neville. I know what you meant."

Neville's grin returned and he offered to show Harry the room they would be sharing, which he gratefully accepted after grabbing the clothes Augusta had given him. Part of him wondered, as Neville led him up a breath-taking stone staircase (seriously, was this actually a castle?), if the Dursley's would do anything when they found out he was gone, but shrugged it off. It didn't really matter. He wasn't going back and he would do anything for Augusta and Neville to make sure that happened. And if that included being Neville's brother and going along with this party, well, then, that's even better.

He stopped in the doorway, his jaw hitting the floor and his eyes going wide when he saw Neville's bedroom. "This is your bedroom?" Harry asked incredulously. "This room is bigger than the Dursley's house!" Okay, that may have been a stretch, but it was definitely huge.

The entire room was made from stone and the floors were a rich hardwood, but the furniture made it seem quite cozy. Tucked in the right side of the room was a large four-poster bed with red and gold blankets and pillows. Across the comforter was a large golden lion. There was a gleaming wooden trunk at the foot of the bed with the golden letters _**N.L.**_ carved onto the top. Across the walls on the right side were posters of bands Harry had never heard of and posters of men and women riding brooms? There was a nightstand beside his bed, which was mostly empty save for a photograph inside a picture frame and – curiously enough – a small basket of chewing gum wrappers and Harry made a note to ask about that later.

On the left side of the room it was mostly bare, save for a four-poster bed with only a mattress, no pillows or blankets or a comforter. His trunk was neatly pressed up against the end of the bed. Harry frowned a bit when Neville announced that this was now his. Harry supposed he looked as confused as he felt, because Neville added, "Oh, right. What's your favorite House?"

"House?" Harry asked, brows furrowing in confusion. What does he mean, House?

"Yeah, you know, Hogwarts House? Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor? I mean, you're wearing a Gryffindor scarf." Neville explained and clapped his hands. "Slinky! Red and gold, please!" Not a moment later, on Harry's bed was exactly the same kind of blankets and pillows and lion comforter as Neville's. However, the raven-haired boy cringed at the bright, clashing colors. It didn't… fell right. It didn't feel like him.

"Err… how about something else?" Harry suggested apologetically, feeling bad for basically telling Neville he loathed the gold and red. Perhaps one of the other… houses had better colors. "What about Slytherin?" he asked, picking one of the names Neville had mentioned. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

Neville made a face. "I don't know why you would want the nasty Slytherin house but…" he shrugged and this time told Slinky to make it Slytherin house. Immediately, the colors changed from the eye-burning red and gold to a much cooler green and black, bringing a small grin onto Harry's face. "I love it!" he declared, throwing himself on top of the black comforter that had a giant green snake stitched into it. He sighed happily, practically sinking into the softness of the mattress. It was like a cloud. He'd never had his own bed before. Or his own room.

Suddenly clothes were thrown on his head and he spluttered, shoving them off and sitting up to see Neville grinning at him. "Get dressed!" he rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the plush white couches in the center of the room, angled towards the fireplace on the back wall. "Gram said you should take a nap, which means you have to take a nap, which means I have to take a nap to." Harry blinked and glanced around for the bathroom to change, nodding his acceptance of Neville's words. He was looking forward to a nap. He was so exhausted, mentally and physically.

"The bathroom is the door to the right. Go ahead and change." Neville yawned, stretching out on the sofa before getting up and crawling into his own bed. "I'm going to go ahead and sleep, 'Kay?"

Harry needn't have answered because Neville was snoring within seconds, bringing a small smile to Harry's face. He followed Neville's directions and entered the bathroom on his right, too tired to be completely impressed and awed by the size of the luxurious bathroom. He pulled on the new clothes (pajamas, still a little too big) and splashed some water onto his face. Then he walked out, holding back a yawn when he noticed Neville hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. A small smile graced his face as Harry walked over to Neville's bed and gently, careful not to wake him, position the boy so he was full on the bed then laid the covers over him. Harry stood for a moment, the smile remaining on his face as he gazed down at – Neville? His brother? Whatever he was now, Harry whispered to him a soft thank you.

Harry didn't know how much a brother Neville would truly become, nor did he understand the implications of everything that had happened that morning/afternoon. One day, he would understand. One day he would know what Augusta had been doing when she mysteriously left and would be forever indebted to her. But for now, he was content to not worry about anything for once and just take a nap.

 **Did you enjoy it? Again, sorry for the long wait. Feel free to review your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions for how YOU would like to see the story go. You can also PM me if you have any questions. I think I had something else to say, but it's late, I'm tired, I ran six miles today and have to run more tomorrow morning and I need to go to bed.**

 **BUT I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I DECIDED TO POST THIS FIRST!**

 **QOTC: Which character would you want to see the most?**

 **Luna**

 **Weasley Twins**

 **Draco**

 **Sirius**


	3. Beginnings

**So sorry for the long wait. This chapter fought me tooth and nail.**

 **Okay I know I promised Hermione and Susan, but Luna ended up showing up instead so I promise either Susan or Hermione will be in the next chapter! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for the many reviews!**

Three days had passed before Augusta decided it was time to take him to Diagon Alley to get 'proper clothes' as she put it. Harry wasn't complaining. He had decided, after the little birthday party the three of them had, that he would be perfectly happy to stay with them for the rest of his life, and he was not shy in making that known.

He had learned so many things about Neville and Augusta and already felt closer to them than he ever had with his own relatives. It had taken a while for him to understand he could just ask for something, and if it was reasonable he could just have it, he didn't have to work for it. There were still many, many instances when he forgot this, but Augusta was never mean to him and told him it was alright that it would take time. Harry found his favorite part of the day was watching the sunrise and not have to worry about making breakfast in the morning because the house elves did that for them. (He still was uncomfortable having the elves do everything for him though).

In the three days Harry had been at his new home – which Augusta was insisting he call it because he was never going back to those 'horrendous muggles' – he had learned a thing or two. Neville was not a morning person. Unless Harry wanted his head snapped off, he wisely waited until his 'brother' had had his first cup of tea before they started talking. Then Neville would go off talking so fast and about things Harry still didn't quite understand that it would make his head spin. Neville loved going outside to swim in the pond in their backyard (as long as Augusta was supervising) and found it hilarious when the fish nibbled his feet. He loved lions and was determined to get in Gryffindor just like his parents and make them proud. He kept a basket of gum wrappers next to his bed because his mum gave one to him every time he went to visit them. His favorite soup as tomato soup and his favorite meal was roasted chicken (but only the kind Gran cooks) he insisted. Harry had been surprised when he found out Augusta barely cooked, and only did for special occasions. This disappointed Harry a little, because cooking was one of the chores he actually enjoyed and now it seemed that joy was taken away from him but Augusta promised him that when he got to a more appropriate age he could start cooking. She seemed to think he was too young to cook on the stove (even though he had been doing it since he was old enough to know not to burn himself on the fire).

Augusta got up at exactly 8:00 in the morning every day. She would be perfectly dressed by 8:15 and would be sitting in front of the fire in her favorite chair drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet (the wizarding newspaper, he was told) by 8:20. Augusta allowed Harry to call her 'Gusta, because he didn't quite feel comfortable calling her Gran just yet but Augusta felt too formal. She loved reading in front of the fire after a stressful day at her work (the Ministry of Magic. Neville had told him). Harry always tried to have her favorite cup of tea out and ready for her when she got home and he always received a small, tired smile that made his insides warm. Augusta was stern, but never yelled at them and was often more exasperated and amused by Harry and Neville's antics than she was annoyed. She was so different from the Durselys and Harry loved it. She was always so kind and gentle with him, a stark contrast from the cruel and cold Petunia.

So when Augusta said she was going to take him and Neville to Diagon Alley to get new clothes, Harry was quick to agree. He's been borrowing some of Neville's old clothes that didn't quite fit because he was so small and was looking forward to getting some clothes of his own. He was worried about paying for them, though, because during the short conversations he had with Augusta and Dorea about his family he knew he had a lot of money, he just had no idea how to get it. Augusta quickly made it clear as they were getting ready to leave that under no circumstances was he paying for it.

"You have money, Harry, but you are under my care." Augusta adjusted the loose-fitting cloak hanging off Harry's thin frame with a small frown on her face. "You will not be paying for anything I deem essential. Food, clothes, school books, things you need. I may even decide to surprise you every once in a while." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair before the stern look on her face reappeared. "Now. I will give you a weekly allowance, just as I do with Neville. You can use this money to buy candy or joke items – things I will not buy for you – but only if I okay it first."

Harry nodded his consent and smiled when Augusta placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now, you cannot go out in public looking like Harry Potter or we'll be mobbed and never get any peace." This made Harry snicker. Augusta had been very adamant on keeping his identity a secret until he goes to Hogwarts, something he was completely fine with. He had no desire to hang out with other witches and wizards who thought he was some kind of famous person. It made his heart hurt. Because where they see a hero, he sees a boy who got his parents killed. Of course, he never voiced this to Augusta, but that doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it.

Augusta pointed her wand at his forehead and softly chanted a spell. A soft white mist erupted from the tip of her wand and floated onto his forehead, making his scar feel cool and tingle for a moment before the feeling was gone. Augusta peered at him closely before nodding to herself. "Good. That covered up your scar. Now..." she pointed her wand at his nose and Harry had to cross his eyes to see the soft blue mist float from her wand when she chanted another spell.

He gasped softly as the mist went into his eyes. It was cool, like mist being layered on his eyes, and after blinking rapidly, he looked up only to see a very fuzzy Augusta staring down at him. Harry was terribly confused until Augusta took his glasses off and he could see perfectly. "You fixed my eyes?" he gasped, jaw on the floor in awe. He looked around the room, surprised to see things he never noticed before. Like the barely there interwoven gold threads in the crimson couches and chairs or the small stain on the leg of the couch that looked suspiciously like tomato soup.

Augusta chuckled, causing Harry to turn his wide green eyes back on her. How had he never noticed how pretty her eyes were? Or the faint crinkle lines on the corners of her eyes? "It is not permanent. I need to take you to a specialist to make it permanent. But it should last for about a day, which should be long enough for us to get you a new pair of glasses before we take you in to get your eyes fixed."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and turned his attention to where Neville was waiting impatiently by the fire, wearing a plain black robe over trousers and a silk red shirt. He grinned at him and rushed over to the other boy. "Nev! I can see!" he giggled, taking careful notice the specks of gold in his brown eyes he never noticed before as a broad grin grew on Neville's face.

"That's great!" Neville's exclaimed, then his eyes widened as he took a closer look at Harry. "Merlin, Harry! You look like a different person!"

And he did. With the scar gone and glasses gone, and his hair somewhat tamed thanks to Augusta, he looked much less like James than he usually did and perhaps – just perhaps – a little more like his mother.

Augusta walked over to join them with a small frown on her face. "Now remember. Harry, we're going to call you James whenever we are out in public. You – "

"I am going to be Neville's cousin." Harry nodded, easily remembering what Augusta had drilled into his head for two hours straight and eager to prove he remembered. "Neville's uncle is my dad. He had to go for businesses for a while and I'm staying with you guys for a long time until he gets back."

Augusta nodded, pleased it seemed with Harry's answer. She fussed over his borrowed robes from Neville for a moment, then fussed over Neville, before deeming them both ready to appear in public.

"Now," she reminded them. "We are only going to get Harry fitted for clothes and get his eyes fixed. No other stops, alright?"

Neville rolled his eyes impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground to rid his body of the jittery energy so obviously running through him. "Yes, Gran, we know. Come on! I want to show James," Neville gave an exaggerated wink at Harry that made him giggle. "What he has been missing." Neville's eyes widened as he was hit with a sudden realization. "He's never met Fred and George!"

Augusta grimaced when Neville said those two names, Harry noticed. "And hopefully he will not meet those rascals for some time. Absolutely no manners or respect." She sniffed dismissively. "I hope you two will not act like that as you get older or I would be very disappointed."

Harry frowned a bit, wondering exactly how bad these two people were, but then he caught Neville's second eye roll and grin. "Aw, come on Gran. You like them more than you will admit. You even told me once they remind you of dad!"

Augusta didn't say anything, though Harry could've sworn there was a small curl upwards to the edge of her lips. "Come on enough talk. Let's get going so we can be done by lunch time. Alright, you and Harry go together. Hold hands so you don't lose each other on the way there." She ordered. Harry stepped into the fireplace and Neville stumbled in after him, almost falling on his face but Harry managed to catch him in time. The other boy smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

Augusta rolled her eyes and handed Neville a handful of Floo Powder. "Klutz." She said fondly. "Now go on, I'll be right behind you."

Neville and Harry exchanged grins as Neville tossed the powder into the Floo and together they yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

It was like he was being sucked through the floor of the fireplace. Immediately the two boys reached out for each other, clutching each other's robes in an effort not to be separated. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried not to breathe too deeply so he didn't get ash in his mouth and lungs. The fall came to an abrupt, but soft stop and it was like some invisible force pushed forward and Harry and Neville rolled out of a fireplace. Slightly dazed, Harry managed to get to his feet along with Neville and his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

There were people bustling around and going about what seemed to be every day shopping, as if two kids falling out of a random fireplace was complete normal. Apparently, Harry stifled a giggle, it was. There were so many colors, too! People wore different robes of different colors. Some wore plain black ones like he and Neville did, others wore crazy looking ones, and there were some older kids wearing robes like his but they had different colored lining and a funny crest on their chest.

The buildings all looked haphazardly built and Harry quickly decided magic must have been the only thing keeping most of them up, because many of them looked like they were about to fall over yet no one seemed very concerned over this fact. A little girl, about four or three, was riding a mini broom through the streets, hovering only about a foot over the ground but her eyes were bright and her laughter was loud. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

Harry practically jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up, relaxing as soon as he realized it was just Augusta. She glanced down at him and nodded. "Alright, good job for your first try. Now come on, we haven't got all day. Let's go get your clothes first."

Neville seemed suddenly very quiet and sullen, sticking close to Harry as the three of them made their way through the crowds of people in the street. No... sullen didn't quite seem to be the right word. As much a Harry was in awe of the buildings around him, he found himself more concerned over Neville. Was something wrong? Why wasn't he talking? He seemed so hyper just a couple of minutes ago...

There wasn't really that much for Harry to do once they arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Every wizard gets their robes here, Ha-James," Neville told him, hastily correcting himself and his cheeks flushing slightly in the embarrassment of almost saying the wrong name. Harry found it a little funny that there was only one clothes shop in Diagon Alley. He could recall Aunt Petunia going on and on of all her favorite places to shop and get different clothes. Things here are really different from the Muggle world, Harry mused as a tape measure floated in front of him to measure every inch of his body.

Augusta had taken Neville over to where the formal robes were on display, claiming his were getting too small and it was imperative he got new ones that fit. That left Harry by himself with Madam Malkin. She seemed like a nice lady, chattering on about different colors and styles and he felt anxiety starting to settle in as he answered a few of her questions. ("Green and silver. No, please not red. James, My dad is off and so I'm staying with Neville for a bit; he's my cousin. I'm not sure...").

On and on the questions went. Harry could feel the panic of being left alone for so long with a stranger starting to set in. Though Augusta and Neville had been strangers mere days ago, they already felt like family enough that being separated from them for too long was making him panic.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to stay strong, didn't want Augusta to think he was weak or stupid because he freaked out when she left him alone for a while. But his vision was slowly starting to go blurry and he couldn't quite hear what Madam Malkin was talking about now and the small thread of panic that had weaved into his chest was growing bigger. He could feel it, like a heavy weight on his chest, keeping him from breathing. His breaths came in strangled, shallow gasps and he couldn't think and couldn't breathe and oh god it was happening again.

He felt himself stumble backwards away from Madam Malkin. Harry could feel the thick, hot tears running down his face as he pressed himself up against a wall, struggling to think, struggling to breathe, struggling to calm down. The knot in his chest was getting bigger and he felt his panic grow as he started to grow dizzy from the lack of oxygen and oh god he was going to die wasn't he –

Then it stopped.

Slowly, things began to come into focus. The knot of panic in his chest slowly became unfurled, like someone was carefully pulling it out of him. His vision cleared, and his panic-addled brain struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. He must have slid down the wall at some point, because Neville was sitting in front of him, leaning towards him and there were tear tracks running down his face too. Feeling a soft but firm pressure on both sides of his head and realized Neville's hands were that soft but firm pressure.

Harry felt his body sag and he thrust himself forward towards Neville, hiccupping and crying and mumbling apologies because god he really was just a stupid freak who couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even be separated from them for a couple of minutes how weak was he?

Neville's arms wrapped around Harry and Harry could tell Neville was trying to stay strong for him, but he could feel the tension in his shoulders and the wet droplets of salty tears landing on his neck. Augusta was murmuring soothing words while she ran her hand through his hair and Harry wasn't sure how long they stayed like that exactly, with him clutching Neville like a lifeline as Augusta tried to soothe both of them – but he didn't relax his grip until the last feelings of panic were gone from his body.

Sniffling, Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stared down at the floor. "Sorry..." he whispered. "I didn't mean to –"

Augusta cut him off, running her hand through his hair before using her finger to tilt his chin up to look her in the eyes. "Harry, it's okay." She said softly. She looked nothing like she did earlier. All the hard lines were gone from her face and she looked so much younger, vulnerable with the soft look in her eyes. She didn't say anything else, just told him it was okay again, before helping him and Neville to their feet.

Harry felt his ears heat up in shame when he realized so many people must have seen that, but he was surprised to see the door was closed and the windows shutters were drawn. He glanced up at Augusta questioningly but it was Madam Malkin who answered his question. "I closed them for you. That was not something people needed to stand an ogle at."

Harry glanced over at her and found Madam Malkin staring at him with sympathy in her eyes and pity so strong he felt his stomach roll and forced himself to look away. He hated pity – it was the last thing he needed.

"Thank you." Augusta said graciously, never moving from Harry's side. Now that he thought about, Neville was still gripping his hand tightly and when Harry glanced to his left, Neville was staring at him in concern and worry, the tears gone from his face but looking more than a little pale. Harry squeezed his hand, not paying attention to Augusta and Madam Malkin as they talked about adult stuff and wrapped Neville in a hug. Neville was taller than him, though not by much, and Harry found his head fit perfectly to rest on Neville's shoulder. The other boy held him tight and was silent for a very long time before he whispered quietly, "Don't ever do that again, jerk. You scared me so much."

Harry winced and bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty for having to put Neville through that. He's had panic attacks before. Sometimes he got them when he was locked in his cupboard. Sometimes he got them when the Dursley's brought him with them for some reason and then left him there all alone in a mall full of strangers. Sometimes he got them without any warning and it was always the worst thing ever and he always felt so stupid and embarrassed when it was over for not being able to control himself. "Sorry..." he whispered.

Neville reluctantly let go of him when Augusta gently told them that they still had more to do and if Harry was okay they could keep doing it or go home. Harry was quick to agree to continue going, his cheeks a faint pink from the leftover embarrassment of his breakdown.

Neville refused to let go of Harry's hand and kept up a stream of constant chattering about things Harry didn't know or only half understood, but that was okay. Whatever sullenness that had taken over Neville was earlier was gone, and Harry felt himself relaxing as he let the other boy's voice flow over him like a comforting blanket.

What really shocked Harry was how Neville was able to snap him out of his panic attack so quickly. No one had ever been able to do that before. Usually, whenever the teacher or nurse tried to help him it only made it worse to the point he passed out because he couldn't breathe or he just sucked it up and let the attack go on and on for hours sometimes. The Dursley's never tried to help him. They just threw him in the cupboard until it was over, but usually that just made it worse and eventually he would pass out before his aunt and uncle woke him up to make him do more chores and scream at him.

But Neville snapped him out of it.

Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Getting his eyes fixed was rather uneventful. The lady was very nice and had him sit in a really comfy chair and when she asked him what stuffed animal he would like to have while he went through the procedure, he hesitantly told her the snake because he loved snakes but was unused to people giving him free things. The nice lady put some kind of spell on his eyes to keep them open and wet so they wouldn't dry out. It took all of ten minutes and Neville held his hand the whole time, refusing to leave his side.

Harry saw the worry and fear in Neville's eyes but couldn't seem to make himself feel guilty because, yes, he felt bad never was scared and worried but he was scared and worried for him, for Harry, and no one had ever been scared and worried for Harry before. So instead of feeling guilty, he felt comforted and held Neville's hand as tightly as Neville held his own.

When they were done, the lady told him he'd been so good he could keep the stuffed animal and even offered Neville one. Of course he immediately got a lion.

Augusta was leading them through the streets after that, or leading Neville who led Harry because Harry was too busy looking around in wonder and awe to worry about where he was going. Then suddenly they were stopping and Neville had let go of his hand. Harry frowned and turned to look at what was the cause of this and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Neville hugged a blond-haired girl with crazy pink and purple spiked glasses.

Neville was grinning when he released the girl, exclaiming, "Luna! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

The girl, Luna, Harry guessed, smiled serenely and whatever tension Harry had at the prospect of meeting a stranger washed away. This girl was no threat, at least to him. She seemed to radiate calmness, even if she did seem a little wonky. "Hello Neville, so nice to see you as well. I'm glad I ran into you! I was going to owl you your birthday present but I'll just give it to you now." She dug her hand into the giant pink bag hanging off her shoulder and pulled out a glass box about the size of Harry's head. Inside was a pot. "It's dittany. The seed was planted three days ago, so it will be a while before the plant is fully grown." Luna explained.

Neville was grinning ear to ear as he took the plant from Luna. He started thanking her with much enthusiasm and Harry quietly found himself sinking into the background, doing instinctively what he always did. Trying to make himself as small as possible, as quiet as possible so he doesn't interrupt their conversation.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, it didn't work as Neville turned to Harry with the grin still plastered on his round chubby face. "Luna, this is H-James." He corrected himself quickly. "He's my cousin, he'll be going to Hogwarts with us in a couple of years!

Luna's blue eyes twinkled as she looked at him, as if she knew something he didn't and for a second he was completely convinced she knew exactly who he was. "Nice to meet you, James." She said softly and smiled at him.

Harry dropped his gaze and smiled shyly. "Hi... Nice to meet you, Luna." He said quietly, looking up at her through his eyelashes with a faint blush on his cheeks. She was really pretty... he thought absently. Luna giggled and he snapped out of his thoughts, glancing up to meet Luna's gaze in confusion. Why had she giggled?

"Thank you, James. I think you're very handsome yourself." Luna giggled, a smile growing larger on her face.

"Sorry, I have a hard time keeping my thoughts to myself around such a pretty girl." Harry's mouth seemed to move on its own, words forming without him thinking about it. He grinned shyly at Luna when she blushed and laughed.

Harry glanced at Neville and found him beaming at him with a large smile on his face. Harry looked at him in confusion before he found himself drawn into a very confusing conversation with Luna, something about nargles? Luna looked like she was enjoying herself, though, so Harry laughed in the appropriate places and made an odd comment here and there.

"James, Neville, it's time to go." Augusta smiled down at Luna. "Hello Miss Lovegood. Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she apologized gently. "But we really must be going now. You and Neville and James can all hang out and talk more later, okay? I'll owl your parents and we can set up a time."

"That's alright Mrs. Longbottom!" Luna chirped and reached across to hug Harry. Usually Harry doesn't allow strangers to touch him, much less hug him, but he didn't feel tense or nervous when Luna hugged him. He felt a same kind of contentment that he felt when he was around Neville. It wasn't quite the same, but there was something about her… something about Luna that made him feel naturally comfortable around her. So, he hugged her back and smiled as she hugged Neville goodbye and left to go find her parents.

Harry glanced up at Augusta to find her looking at him questioningly and he smiled, blushing slightly. "She's nice." He admitted. "And pretty."

Augusta chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth as she motioned for Neville and Harry to follow her through the crowded street back to the where the Floos were.

"That was Luna Lovegood." Neville told him; walking at his side as they followed Augusta. "She's pretty cool, for a girl, anyway." He shrugged, a small grin on his face. "She's a year younger than us, so she won't be in the same Hogwarts class as us."

"What is Hogwarts, Neville?" Harry asked in confusion, glancing up at him. "You talked about it when I first arrived, too. But you haven't explained what it is."

Neville chewed his bottom lip, obviously in deep thought before he started explaining. "Hogwarts is a school for wizards. On our eleventh birthday we get our wand. Then, on the first of September we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, we learn how to control our magic, among other things."

At Hogwarts, when you get their somehow you are sorted into different Houses, and that House will basically become like a second family. You'll stay in that House for the entire time you're at Hogwarts. The four Houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is for the clever, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Slytherin is for the cunning, and Gryffindor is for the brave."

"Why is Slytherin not a good House?"

Neville grimaced at the question, glancing around before answering in a low voice. "Slytherin has a bad reputation. They're bullies and dark wizards, all of them. No one good has ever gone in there. They're sneaky little snakes."

Harry frowned a bit, feeling something stir within him. For some reason he was feeling upset and angry at Neville's description of Slytherin, and felt the need to argue and correct him, but he bit his tongue to keep it in. He didn't know why he felt that, barely even knew what Slytherin was, but it just… felt wrong. So he asked another question. "Why is Gryffindor the good House?"

Neville's eyes lit up at the question and grinned at him. "Gryffindor is where the best of the best go. It's the House of the strong, the brave, the courageous. All the powerful wizards, all of the good wizards, have come out of that House. The most powerful wizard is from that House."

That feeling was rearing its head again. As he listens to Neville go on and on about how amazing Gryffindor is, he wants nothing more than to correct him, tell him he's wrong, make him shut up. But he didn't know why he was feeling that way. It was scaring him. So he just stayed quiet as he listened to Neville ramble on and on.

By the time they got back home (Harry actually lived somewhere that felt like home, that was so weird) Neville had finally exhausted his reasons of why Gryffindor was awesome and Harry's irritation level was almost through the roof. He didn't know why he was so irritated with Neville for praising the Gryffindors he just… was. Ugh. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

After Augusta took the spells off his face she let him and Neville mess around for a little bit which somehow ended in a giant pillow fight with Harry and Neville both out of breath, lying next to each other on Neville's bed surrounded by feathers with giant grins on their faces. Harry's grin slowly disappeared as a thought took root in his head from their previous conversation of Houses and refused to go away. He sat up and faced Neville, biting his lip worriedly. "Neville?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mmm… yeah?" Neville asked, sitting up and facing Harry. His grin disappeared at the worried look on Harry's face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry met Neville's eyes, feeling a panic begin to form in his chest. "Are you going to hate me? Am I going to be a dark wizard?" The raven-haired boy's breathing hitched in his chest, his breathing going erratic.

"Harry, what are you talking about? Hey, calm down!" Neville pleaded, reaching out and grasping Harry's forearms. Immediately Harry felt his panic attack start to ebb away, but the cold dread of Neville hating him was still settled in his heart. "Harry, Harry look at me."

Harry wrenched his gaze to look desperately into Neville's eyes, his chest aching for something he needs but can't identify for the life of him. Neville's grip tightened on Harry's arms. "Harry, I could never hate you." He said softly, a gentle look in his eyes. "No matter what House you get sorted into. Even if it is Slytherin." He smiled slightly. "Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to turn around the House and make it good instead of bad."

"So… you'll never hate me?" Harry asked hesitantly, holding his breath as Neville took a moment to answer.

"Never."

A soft sob escaped Harry's mouth and he clung to Neville, tears running down his face as Neville pulled him close. It was almost like Neville saying he loved him. No one had ever not hated him before. Teachers thought he was lazy. Nurses thought he was annoying. His relatives all hated him. But Neville had just promised he would never hate him and that was something that Harry had never heard someone promise him before.

"You're my brother, Harry." Neville said fiercely, tightening his hold on the raven-haired boy. "You're my brother." He repeated.

They might have only known each other for a few days, but in that tender moment of heartache and promises, Harry knew for a fact that they were brothers for life. He knew nothing would come in-between them. It might be a bit of a pretentious thought for a seven year old, but Harry knew without a single doubt that it was true.

 **Okay okay cheesy ending but I hope you liked it anyway :) Review your thought and opinions! Love to know what you guys think.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Amelia and Susan make an appearance.**

 **Emotionally heavy chapter**

 **Extent of abuse more evident**

 **Family history investigated**

 **Fun times of relaxing with friends**


	4. That's Christmas To Me

**Enjoy!**

 **I have a hard time figuring out how little kids talk, given I am not around little kids, like, at all. So this is my best. Suggestions on how to improve the reality of their reactions to their age would be amazing. However, I would like everyone to keep in mind they will probably both act older than their actual age. Harry was abused for around six and a half years and Neville lives with his grandmother and is never around any other kids. Therefore, they will talk and act older. They will still have plenty of little kids excitement and overreaction though don't worry**

Waking up on Christmas morning was rather surprising for Harry. Of course, he had gotten used to Neville's antics by now, but honestly, getting woken up by having all of the sheets torn off of him and forcing him out of the warm burrow he had snuggled himself into was not his favorite way to be woken up. "Nev!" he whined, feeling around blindly in a hopeless act to get his blankets back and get warm again. He could already feel the cold seeping into his bones. Harry had put on a good bit of weight since living with Neville and Augusta in these past few months, enough to get back to a healthy weight, but he still didn't have much muscle or extra fat to keep him warm.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Neville yelled in his ear, causing Harry to groan and crack open his eyes. He hissed at the sunlight coming through the large windows and squeezed his eyes shut again. "Come on, Harry! It's Christmas!"

What in the bloody hell was Neville going on about. Harry's sleep-addled brain sluggishly worked to process Neville's words. Once it dawned on him, Harry's green eyes snapped open and he shot up right in his bed. "Christmas?"

Neville giggled and grabbed Harry's hand with surprising strength. Harry sometimes keeps forgetting he isn't the only one that has changed in these past couple of months. Neville now resembles his father when he was his age, at least according to the pictures Harry has seen. Harry barely managed to slip his green slipper on his feet before he stumbled after Neville down the hallway. They both leaped and slid down the railing, their giggling bouncing off the walls of the giant mansion as they jumped off the railing and slid on the wooden floors, scrambling towards the giant living room.

Although the Christmas tree has been up for a couple of weeks, Harry didn't think he'd ever get over how gigantic it is. The star at the very top of the tree just barely grazed the ceiling. Augusta had told him it was 25ft tall, but to Harry, who was only around 4 feet tall, it seemed gigantic!

Then, Harry saw the presents. His green eyes widened in shock. There were so many of them! Surely not all of these were for them?! The raven-haired boy suddenly felt really nervous. He hadn't gotten 'Gusta and Neville very many presents. He had only gotten two for 'Gusta and a few more for Neville. He hoped they were okay…

"Neville! Harry! Come on you two. No presents until after breakfast!" Augusta called out to the two of them from the formal dining room and the two boys shared a look, grinning at each other before taking off in a dead sprint towards Augusta. They slid in their slippers across the polished wooden floors and clambered into their seats next to each other on the large dining table across from Augusta.

Augusta stared at them expressionlessly, or so most people would think. But Harry can read 'Gusta almost as well as Neville by now, and Harry could see the faint twinkle of amusement in her eyes and the small upturn of her lips. "Rosa, we are ready for breakfast." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, a gigantic breakfast feast appeared in front of them. Harry's eyes widened to size of saucers and it took all his self-control not let his jaw drop. He was used to seeing full meals, but he had never seen such a feast before!

After watching Neville dig in with unabashed enthusiasm, Harry hesitated long enough to see Augusta nod at him reassuringly before he joined his brother in his mission to devour all the food on the table. He knew he could have any of the food he was given, but he was still finding it a little hard to break habits.

There was so much food! There was sausage, bacon, five different kinds of egg, four different casseroles, pancakes, waffles, four different kinds of syrup, cereal, hash browns, fruit, and an assortment of other food Harry had never laid eyes on before. It was a lot of food for three people, but Harry, Neville, and Augusta definitely did their best to finish off as much as they could. When they were done, Harry felt like his stomach was going to burst. He was eyeing the living room where the presents and Christmas tree were, debating on whether or not he could just roll over, so he didn't have to try and get up.

"Ugh…" Neville groaned his hands resting on his stomach and looking a little green around the edges. He looked about as Harry felt. "I think… I might have eaten too much…"

Augusta sniffed delicately, looking no different than she usually did, and Harry had to admit, it was one of the things he admired about her. "Well, serves you right for you two eating like pigs." Her voice gave away her amusement. "Now come along." She raised an eyebrow as she began making her way towards the living room. "Unless you don't want to open your presents?"

Neville and Harry shared a look before scrambling off of the chair almost simultaneously as they both wobbled after Augusta. Neville headed straight to the presents and diligently began separating them all out. Catching on, Harry helped. They put all of Augusta's presents next to her on the love seat, and Harry put his in a pile on the floor across from Neville's. Part of Harry wondered if the presents were ever going to end, but eventually they did and Harry ended up with a gigantic pile, Neville with an equally gigantic pile, and Augusta with a decent sized pile of gifts.

"Gram, I think Harry should start first this year." Neville declared, sending a broad grin in said boy's direction. Harry stared at him in surprise and felt his cheeks flush as he waited for Augusta's answer. She readily agreed, much to Harry's surprise, and he cautiously picked up one of the presents labeled 'From: Neville' in legible but sloppy handwriting. It was an unusually long package and after a hesitant glance at Neville, Harry ripped open the package.

"Oh my goodness…" Harry said in awe, eyes wider than saucers as he lifted the beautiful broom carefully out of its box. It was a sleek thing, with a long silver handle and black bristles and a black handle. Engraved on the end of the broom was _H. Potter_ and underneath his name it said _Moonriser_. "I can't believe…" Harry gaped at Neville. "This is from America! How did you…?" It was a special edition broom only sold in America for young kids.

Neville grinned from ear to ear, looking very pleased with himself. "I ordered it. Well, I told Gram I wanted to get you that and she ordered it." He corrected himself, smiling up at Augusta. "I know you have been wanting to try out flying, since your dad loved it so much. So I figured you should have the best broom to start off on!"

"Neville… this is…" Harry trailed off and set the broom back in the box before launching himself at the other boy and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." He choked. His first ever Christmas present was perfect.

Neville hugged him back before laughing and pushing him off. "Alright, my turn!" Harry settled back among his presents and watched with growing excitement and anticipation as Neville grabbed a simple square gift and started ripping it open. His eyes widened and he reached into the box, revealing Harry's present. It wasn't much, but Harry had hoped he would enjoy it. It was a giant book on herbs and different kinds of plants in Europe. It had taken a little help from Augusta to find it. It included not only wizarding plants but also Muggle plants. "This is awesome!" Neville exclaimed and grinned up at Harry once again. "Thanks, Harry!"

A warm feeling filled Harry's chest at Neville's ecstatic look.

Augusta opened one of her gifts next; this one was also from Harry. He felt kind of nervous as she started opening it up but he knew all his worries were for naught when he saw the surprised and happy look on Augusta's face. It was a simple hat, one of the kinds she really liked to wear. Harry had no idea what kinds of hats were fashionable, and he suspected that hats with tons of purple and grey flowers and feather on them may not be the most fashionable thing out there, but it made Augusta happy so he didn't care.

"Harry I love it." She smiled at him fondly, even though she may have looked a little confused. "But, however did you know this was the hat I have been wanting? I never told anyone."

Harry gave her a secret little smile and didn't answer. He has become close friends with a certain little house elf named Sparky, who was just as energetic as the name suggested. The little elf snuck around for him to help him figure out what Augusta needed or wanted and found a magazine which had a hat circled on it.

It was Harry's turn to open his presents, and he found his next one from Neville was a pair of fingerless Seeker gloves and goggles. At his questioning look, Neville grinned sheepishly. "Your dad was the best Seeker ever. So I figured you probably would want to be a Seeker too."

As the unwrapping went on, Neville got three more herb and plant books on herbs in the America's, Africa, and the United Kingdom specifically. He also got some new clothes and nicer robes from his Gram and a few knickknacks from other family members who sent their gifts since the Longbottom's wouldn't be joining them for Christmas for a while. From Harry aside from the books, he also got a pot so he could keep his favorite herb in his room, a pair of Gryffindor colored gloves, a Gryffindor colored scarf, and a leather cord necklace with a silver lion and ruby eyes. Neville teased him about all of the Gryffindor things and Harry snipped back. "Be grateful, I felt sick the entire time I was buying them." However, his eyes were twinkling to give away his teasing.

Augusta only opened the things from him and Neville, saying she wanted to open the other stuff by herself. Harry was a little confused, but Neville whispered that she did this every year and to not worry about it. Harry had gotten her a beautiful and intricate silver and blue ring that he had found in a Goblin magazine with an intricate Celtic engraving. It had cost a lot of Galleons, but seeing the touched look on Augusta's face made it worth it. Neville had gotten her a few books, and another hat. It wasn't much, but Augusta seemed happy.

Harry had gotten loads of stuff. Not only a broom and seeker gloves and goggles from Neville, but an entire wardrobe of clothes from Augusta. A warm feeling settled within his chest when he unwrapped all of the shirts and pants and robes and socks. No one had ever bothered to gift him with clothes before, and he found that one kind act made him trust Augusta just a little bit more. Ironically, Neville had also gotten him similar items Harry had gotten Neville, and Harry suspected Augusta had something to do with that. Neville had gotten him a pair of Slytherin colored gloves, Slytherin colored scarf, and a silver snake with emerald eyes on a leather cord. He had also gotten a bunch of potions supplies for children. It was a recipe book for the simplest of potions and a simple cauldron along with a silver knife, a silver stirring rod, and a weird looking tool that Harry was pretty positive you used to crush stuff, but couldn't remember the name for the life of him.

His first Christmas was definitely one he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Harry was helping Neville clean up the mess of the wrapping paper they had made to make it easier for the house elves, under the assumption they were done with presents and excited to start on his potions kit, when the fireplace flamed to life and outstepped a very formidable looking woman with long red hair. She glanced around before her gaze rested on Harry and a smile spread across her face as she walked over and knelt own in front of him so she was eye level with him. "Hello there, you must be Harry." She said warmly and very softly. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Bones, Augusta's friend."

Harry eyed her while she talked, feeling very surprised he didn't feel any kind of anxiety from meeting a new person. He didn't get that same warm feeling he got whenever he was around Neville, or that one time when he met Luna, but he didn't feel like she was any threat to him either. Not like his Aunt Petunia had been. Hesitantly he smiled back. "Hullo Miss Bones. It's a pleasure."

"Ah, Amelia." Augusta smiled warmly as she walked into the room from where she had put her unopened presents in her room, the new hat Harry had gotten her sitting perched on her head with a new set of robes to match. "It's so nice to see you."

"It's lovely to see you as well, Augusta." Amelia greeted as she stood up to face Augusta.

"Am I correct to assume everything went as planned?" Augusta asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry frowned and shared a confused look with Neville. What were they talking about? Neville just shrugged and pointed at the adults before making a coo-coo sign next to his head. Harry smirked and nodded in agreement. He was right. Adults were weird.

"Everything went perfectly!" Amelia chirped. Neither Harry nor Neville were old enough to recognize the dark look in Amelia's eyes, or the underlying weariness in her tone. "Trial went by smoothly and after a couple of months with some Head Medi-Wizards, he's practically more sane then he was before!"

"That's wonderful to hear." Augusta let out a sigh of relief and furrowed her eyebrows. "And Dumbledore?"

Amelia blinked innocently. "What about him? His presence was not needed for anything. A quick sign of papers here, a few carefully worded phrases there…"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. If he remembered right, Augusta said that Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school he would be going to when he turned eleven. Augusta had told him he had a lot of rewards and was a very powerful wizard. But she told him not to trust him because he was manipulative and even though his heart was in the right place. Was that why Amelia was acting the same Petunia would act when she was gossiping?

Augusta smirked, a look that sent shivers down his spine and made him wish that that smirk was never directed at him, before Augusta turned to him with a smile on her face. "Harry, I'm afraid I have one more Christmas present for you. Now, I know you were promised by Dorea that you would be able to see your parents portraits, and I'm sorry you haven't had a chance yet, but I promise you will be able to in a couple of days."

Harry perked up at that part. He still talked to Dorea every night, or Dora as he had taken to calling her, and he often complained about not being able to see his parents like she had always promised. She always told him to be patient, and it looked like his patience was paying off.

"But today, you'll be receiving something I believe you will appreciate even more." Augusta nodded to Amelia and after scaring Harry half to death by sticking her head in the fireplace, Harry's last Christmas present followed.

A man stepped out of the fireplace and as soon as their eyes met Harry's breath caught in his throat. If he felt intense warmth around Neville and Luna, then he felt a fire spark to life inside of him when he locked eyes with this man. This man with black hair that was a little too long, eyes that were a little too haunted, but laugh lines on his face and a relaxed posture. His face broke into a grin and his eyes lightened considerably, revealing they were actually a deep blue, not black. He knelt down and introduced himself. "Hello, Harry." He said gently, not wanting to scare the boy off. "I'm Sirius Black. I'm –"

"You're my Dad's best friend!" Harry blurted, biting down on his bottom lip nervously.

Sirius grinned sadly. "Yeah, I was your Dad's best friend."

Harry sniffed, feeling too scared to outright ask for a hug but wanting one desperately. So instead he stared longingly at Sirius and allowed one tear to fall down his cheek which prompted the response he wanted. Sirius frowned slightly and opened his arms which Harry promptly ran into. He threw his arms around his godfather and buried his face in the crook of his neck, allowing himself to cry properly. His godfather was here. His actual godfather was hugging him and real and alive and not some figment of his imagination. "I can't believe you're here." He whispered and Sirius hugged him a little tighter before letting go.

Gently, his godfather wiped the tears off Harry's face and softly kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He apologized. "It wasn't the right time for me to meet you quite yet."

Harry sniffed and grinned at Sirius, grabbing his hand and tugging him over towards Neville. "Sirius, this is Neville. He's my best friend." he paused, glancing up at Sirius before adding, "Well, more like a brother."

Neville smiled shyly at Sirius, his gaze flickering up before lowering back down to the ground. "Hullo Mr. Black." He said softly, careful to keep his hands behind his back as his Gram had taught him to do when meeting new adults.

"It's nice to meet you Neville." Sirius grinned at the boy, kneeling down and reaching out to ruffle Neville's hair. "Augusta hasn't been too hard on you, has she?" he asked, then whispered none too quietly, "She always had a few choice words for me whenever I hung out with your dad."

Neville laughed softly, a small grin on his face. "She's been perfect." He answered, raising his eyes to meet Sirius' twinkling gaze. "You knew my dad?" he asked questioningly.

Sirius laughed, sitting down in front of Neville and Harry to get more comfortable. "Oh, you bet I did. Not only were we friends in school, but we both went to the Auror Academy together and went on a few missions together." Sirius glanced over at Harry and ruffled his hair. "I mostly trained with James though. We were partners together."

Harry's eyes widened. His father had been an auror? He didn't know that. He knew what aurors were, thanks to the vast amount of books in the Longbottom manor, but he didn't know his father had been one. He and Neville shared a look. It wasn't often the two of them got to hear anything about their dads.

"I remember one time your fathers went on a mission with me. We were new, hunting down some wizard who had robbed a few houses at wandpoint." Sirius laughed, his eyes faraway as he recalled the memory. "We found the house he lived in, and were going in to arrest him. James insisted on going 'round the back by himself while Frank and I went to the front." He snorted. "The robber went out the back, obviously. Got in a bit of a tussle with James. The robber, I don't know what he was thinking, but he said a spell meant for decorating a Christmas tree and aimed it right at James."

Harry snickered. "Did dad get covered in Christmas decorations?"

"Yes!" Sirius chortled, eyes sparkling. "It was Christmas, so it must have been in the front of his mind or something. James was covered from head to toe in Christmas lights and ornaments. Frank arrested the guy but I was dying. I was laughing so hard I fell in the snow and it took both Frank and I a couple of minutes before we calmed down enough to say the counter spell."

Neville and Harry both laughed, sharing an amused and thrilled look. This was awesome. They never got to hear stories of their parents. Augusta didn't like talking about Frank and she didn't know much about James. Harry perked up and scrambled over to his broom, grabbing it and shyly walking over to Sirius. "Sirius… could you…" he hesitated, glancing at Neville. The other boy, knowing exactly what he wanted, gave him an encouraging nod and Harry steeled his courage. "Sirius could teach me how to ride this?" he asked hopefully, his stomach in knots with apprehension. He knew his dad loved to play Quidditch, so he figured Sirius must too, since they were best friends.

Sirius' eyes softened. "I would love to teach you how to ride Harry." He glanced out the window at the falling snow and grimaced. "However, we probably should wait until it warms up a bit. The winter isn't really the best time to learn how to ride a broom."

"Oh." Harry said quietly, biting his bottom lip and nodding. He understood Sirius' reasoning. The snow could make the broom wet and he could fall off. That didn't mean he wasn't disappointed, however.

"Hey." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, forcing the other boy to look up. Harry watched as a smile broke out on Sirius' face. "How about instead we go build snowmen?"

Neville gasped and launched to his feet, eyes wide with excitement. Harry, too, could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him at the prospect of playing in the snow. "Yes!" the two boys exclaimed together with large grins on their faces.

His godfather laughed. "Alright, alright. Well, go get some warm clothes on. Don't want you getting sick or Augusta will have it out for me!" he joked.

Neville and Harry left dust in their wake as they ran up the stairs towards their room, eager to get dressed so they could play out in the snow. Harry was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact his godfather was here! Part of him wondered why he never saw him before now, in the previous seven years of his life, but he shoved the thought away for now. His godfather was here with him right now and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Augusta and Amelia watched from the warmth of the living room at the boys playing outside in the snow. Sirius had built a fort for the two boys and one for himself, and it currently looked like Neville and Harry were winning the snowball fight Sirius had initiated. "I wouldn't have believed that boy was abused for so long if you weren't the one who told me so." Amelia said softly, watching the boys with fond eyes.

"He has come a long way," Augusta agreed, "But he still has a long way to go. Thankfully, I believe we got him out of there before it got any worse." Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "When he first arrived, he was so terrified. He knew nothing of who he was or who his parents were." She shook her head. "He wouldn't ask for anything. It took almost a month before he was comfortable asking me for things and it took three weeks before he accepted he didn't have to constantly do chores to 'earn his keep'." Augusta practically spat the last three words with fire in her eyes.

Amelia gritted her teeth, her fist clenching and oh she wished she could just go find those muggles and curse them into next week. But Augusta did not tell her who the muggles that kept Harry were, though Amelia had a pretty good idea she knew.

"He gets panic attacks sometimes." She sighed, staring into the fire. "Only Neville can calm him down from those. They're really close but…" she trailed off and frowned. "I don't think he trusts me. He is always tense when he's around me or other adults."

"Understandable." Amelia said, a small smile forming on her face as she watched Neville nail Sirius in the face with a snowball. "He probably won't trust adults completely ever. He may grow to trust to a limit but I've seen some cases where the children refuse to even talk to adults." She echoed Augusta's sigh. "We should be thankful it isn't worse."

"We shouldn't have to." Augusta muttered. The two women sat in companionable silence, the air tense as they watched the boys play outside. Sirius was obviously letting the boys pelt him with snowballs, but all three looked like they were having fun. Amelia was glad to see Harry acting his age. The formal way the boy talked to her earlier had worried her, so seeing him act his age was a relief.

"Sirius has meetings with a Medi-Wizard three times a week. Every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday for a couple of months. Then around July next year, it'll be cut down to two if he is doing well." Amelia informed Augusta, breaking the silence and glancing over at the older woman.

Augusta inclined her head in acknowledgment. "I will make sure he goes. He is taking up one of the guest suites. The elves have already prepared it for him." She paused. "How is he doing?"

Amelia considered the questioned for a moment before replying. "Better than expected. He informed us that he spent all of his time in his Animagnus form because he discovered the Dementors have a drastically reduced effect on him when he does this. He went through intense mental and physical therapy those first couple of months to help him heal and cope. He is still seeing a grief counselor; probably will for a couple more weeks." Amelia chuckled as she watched Neville and Harry's attention drain away from the snowball fight as they started wrestling with each other. "He was told of Harry's abuse, and was repeatedly instructed to treat Harry as a separate person from his father. It is not uncommon for people to try to find their loved ones in their loved ones children. But Harry can't deal with that like other children may be able to. The abuse, from what you have told me, seemed to have hit him hard, so it was made very clear how important it was to show Harry he had worth just the way he is, and he doesn't need to change more like James in order for Sirius to love him." She sighed. "I can't tell you how many abused children I have met that have tried to change themselves, sometimes drastically, so the people they idolize will love them."

Augusta let out a small sigh of relief. "That is good to hear." She admitted. "I was a little worried about that. I know Sirius wasn't very mature back then, and spending six years in Azkaban would definitely not help matters."

Amelia gave her a wry smile. "Believe me, he was a pain in the ass when he was first released. We had to keep him guarded so he didn't try to escape and find Harry. It wasn't until we told him he wouldn't get custody of Harry unless he matured and was approved by the Medi-Wizard that he sobered up and quit fighting us and started working to get better." She watched with a find look on her face as the three boys collapsed in the snow and started making snow angels. "He'll be good for Harry. He may not be father material, but I know he'll do his best."

"Harry asks at least once a week when he can meet Sirius and Severus and Remus." Augusta admitted. The older woman looked exhausted. "In the letter, Lily mentioned Severus was her best friend. He has been begging to meet him, and I haven't had the heart to tell him of Severus' choices during the war."

"Perhaps when he is older?" Amelia suggested. "When he is able to more fully understand, you can have Severus explain it to him, and then Harry can decide what he wants to do."

"Perhaps… At least he has Sirius now." Augusta mused and the conversation ended for the time being as the two women resumed watching the three boys play outside.

The two witches may have been surprised to find out that Severus was more than anxious to meet the famous Harry Potter. Or, at least find the brat in order to get Dumbledore off his back. The Slytherin Head of House had been even more irritable this year than any years previous. He had made three first-year Huffepuffs cry already.

Dumbledore was determined to figure out what happened to that stupid brat ever since he disappeared from him house five months ago. Severus honestly didn't care. Good riddance, he decided. Of course, he immediately felt guilty after saying that and slumped back in his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose because Harry may be James' son, but he was also Lily's son. And he had made a promise to Lily's memory that he would protect her son to his dying breath.

Severus remembered when Dumbledore first informed him the brat had gone missing. He hadn't told Severus where he went missing from, so that didn't help matters. The old man was bat shit crazy those first couple of weeks, insisting that they must find Harry Potter but refusing to let him or Minerva tell anyone or use Ministry connections to try and find him.

Severus scowled and took a drink from his bourbon. He was going to need it.

 **Sorry for the short length guys. HOWEVER. The next chapter will be longer. AND it will be the fastest I have ever put up a chapter before. I am determined to have it up this week. Feel free to hound me over reviews and PM to make me get it done! So, that being said, tell me what you thought of this little spurt of writing. We're going have some action going on next chapter ;) be prepared for that. Sirius ends up using his head and some hindsight. I know crazy right? And… LUNA AND SUSAN AND WANDS AND PARENTS AND REMUS AND ADORABLENESS! I just know you guys will love this next chapter. Thanks for all of you to sticking with this and putting up with meeeee! I love you all.**

 **Would you guys like to see –**

 **A more realistic (active) lifestyle among students**

 **OR**

 **A more realistic version of legalities among Wizards**


	5. An Unknown Enemy Fought and Beaten

**YEAH LOOK AT THIS**

 **UPDATED!**

 **Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I loooove getting reviews from you guys and reading your comments, suggestions, and theories so thanks so much for taking the time to write those!**

 **So, someone asked when my updates are. Well, I try to get one or two a month, because I also have a second story I'm working on, but my classes are almost over for the semester so I'll have some time and hopefully my updates may increase for a month or two.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Four years later…**

"Harry, behind you!" Neville Longbottom's voice alerted Harry Potter to the jet of red light heading straight at his back and the raven-haired boy barely managed to roll out of the way in time. He took cover behind a large rock to catch his breath, gritting his teeth against the sting of the Stinging hex that grazed his back. His hand tightened around his wand he glanced to the side and watched as Neville send a Stinging Hex from his wand back towards their enemy. Harry snorted. Gryffindor.

Risking a glance over the top of the rock, Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched both of the two attackers clothed from head to toe in black fire Stinging Hex after Stinging Hex a his brother. Harry carefully aimed his wand at the ground under their feet and put all of his magic and concentration into his next spell. "Avis! Oppugno!" he said in quick succession.

Golden birds burst from the tip of his wand and sped like fat bullets towards the two men. Sweat dripped down Harry's brow and his breathing quickened with the effort it took to keep the spell up. He managed to distract the two men only for a couple of seconds before the birds disappeared, much to Harry's disappointment, but it was long enough for Neville to cast Expelliarmus and send the men's wands flying across the grass.

"Whoo-hoo!" Neville cheered, punching his fist into the air and turning in Harry's direction with a broad grin on his face, his brown eyes sparkling with adrenaline. "We did it, Harry! We finally beat them!

Harry grinned back, pushing himself to his feet and leaning heavily on the rock he had been taking cover behind. "Way to go Neville. Nice work with that Tripping Jinx earlier."

Neville blushed slightly but continued grinning. "Thanks. Nice bit with the Avis and Oppugno spells. I didn't see that spell in any of the defense books."

"That's because Dad taught it to me." Harry laughed, clapping Neville on the shoulder. "Apparently they used that spell all the time to mess with Filch." The boy's attention was grabbed by the two men walking their way after having retrieved their wands. "Excellent job you guys!" One of the men praised, taking off his black face mask to reveal none other than Sirius Black.

"Are you guys okay?" The other man asked, taking off his mask to reveal himself as Remus Lupin. He looked more than a little concerned and flashed an annoyed and disappointed look at Sirius when the man shrugged off his concerns. "Bah, they're fine!"

Remus rolled his eyes and visibly tried to hold onto his patience as he argued with Sirius. "Sirius, they obviously aren't fine. They're both exhausted and bleeding for crying out loud. I told you this wasn't a good idea! I told you when they turned ten that we shouldn't have them doing this!"

"But Moony…" Sirius whined. "Even Lily said that this was a good idea!"

As the two men argued the same argument they have been having for over a year, Harry sighed and leaned against Neville. Neville had gotten taller over the last four years, and now he was about half a head taller than Harry. Instinctively Neville shifted to let Harry rest most of his weight against him much to the raven-haired boy's relief. That last spell took a lot out of him; it was the first time he was able to successfully cast it in the couple of weeks he had been learning it.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked quietly, his voice laced with concern.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, wincing at the stinging on his back and the cut on his shoulder from where he had rolled over a sharp rock and cut it. "How about you?" Harry asked, opening his eyes and glancing at his brother.

Neville gave him a wry grin. "Caught a hex to my shoulder and ankle, and I'll sure be sore for a few days, but other than that I'm okay." His grin turned into a frown. "Wait, hey, Harry…" he gently pushed the boy back a bit and moved to the side to get a better look at his back. "You're bleeding!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry shrugged off his concern. "It's just a scratch, don't worry about it."

"All right boys," Sirius clapped his hands to get their attention. Harry glanced over at him and snickered a little as he noticed the giant smudge of mud on his godfather's cheek. "Time to go inside and rest up a bit, get cleaned up. Then we'll all head into Diagon Alley." He paused then added, as an afterthought, "Oh, and Luna is going to meet us for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron."

Both of the boys perked up upon hearing this and Harry grinned fully. Awesome. They haven't talked to Luna in quite a while. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be in the same year as them and wished not for the first time that she was one year older so they could all go to Hogwarts for the first time together. "Is Susan going to be there?" Neville asked, his brown eyes glittering hopefully.

"Not today." Sirius answered, his eyes glinting. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a couple more days before you get to see her." Remus walked over while Sirius was talking and quietly healed the small scrapes and bruises they had gotten during their skirmish, and Harry sighed with relief as the stinging pain of the cut on his shoulder and back disappeared. The raven haired boy quietly thanked the werewolf before turning and nudging Neville lightly with his now healed shoulder. "Come on, let's go." A mischievous spark flickered inside of Harry as he smirked at his brother. "Race ya!" he cried as he took off in a dead sprint towards the Potter Mansion.

Behind him, he heard Neville's spluttering protests and cursing. "Cheater!"

"I prefer to call it taking advantage of the opportunity!" Harry laughed, becoming more aware of Neville gaining on him, but mostly confident he could beat Neville. Mostly. Neville was a lot better at sprints than him, so Harry took every opportunity to get a head start as he could.

As he shoved the large oak doors open, Harry cheered and turned around to brag to Neville about beating him, only for the said boy to run straight into him. "Oof!" Neville grunted as Harry yelped and the two of them rolled across the ground from the impact.

"Gerrof!" Harry complained, struggling to shove the heavier boy off of him and managed to scramble back to his feet, glaring at Neville but feeling amusement curl inside of him. He huffed and glared at his brother. "What was that for?"

Neville just grinned cheekily in reply. "Whoops!"

Harry glared at him and grumbled under his breath about idiotic brothers as he walked up the giant marble staircase to the second floor where his room was.

"Oh don't be such a grump." Neville teased, following him up the stairs. Harry ignored him as he walked to his room, which was right across from Neville's. He spun around to face Neville and smirked. "Rawr raw kitty cat."

Neville stood in the doorway of his own room and scowled at Harry, though his eyes glittered with laughter. "Hiss hiss sneaky snake." He retorted and the two boys slammed their doors at the same time. Safe in his room, Harry allowed the grin that had been threatening to appear on his face form and he chuckled to himself. They always said those stupid lines anytime they were going to part, even if it was only for a short amount of time. It had started when Harry's dad told them about the secret phrases everyone had for each other in the middle of the war that they used to identify each other in case the other was under the Imperious spell or Poly-Juice Potion.

Chuckling to himself, Harry went about getting ready for the day ahead. His room was gigantic, larger than even Neville's room at Longbottom Manor. One side of the room was his bed and dressers and trunk. His bed was a giant, four-poster made out of Macacauba wood with green drapes with silver lining. His comforter was also green and silver, along with his pillow. Harry loved green. It reminded him of his mother's eyes. Plus, being the symbolic color of Slytherin didn't hurt either.

Harry's chest sat at the foot of the bed. He felt a warm flutter in his chest whenever he looked at it; his father's old chest, the one he had discovered in his aunt and uncle's attic. On the other side of the room there was a comfy fireplace and a small couch and a loveseat, with a desk pushed against the wall with a view of the gardens.

Harry was quick to take a shower, even though he longed to just stand underneath the warm water that was beating down on his shoulders. After drying, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran his hand through his wet hair as he went to find some clothes to wear. After debating or an entire second, Harry decided to wear the black jeans and silk black shirt Susan had gotten him for his birthday. He put his hand on his chest to make sure his necklace was still on (he never took it off) before the raven-haired boy grabbed his robe and shrugged it on, kicking his towel into the hamper for the house elves to get. On a last minute decision, Harry grabbed his father's old Gryffindor scarf and slung it around his neck. He walked out of his room only to pause and roll his eyes and walk back in to put his shoes on. He _always_ forgot to do that.

The raven-haired boy tucked his wand, well, his father's wand, into the inside pocket of his robe. He grinned mischievously as he recalled getting it. He managed to persuade the adults into teaching him magic two years ago, arguing he didn't want to be defenseless if something would happen. They had a bit of a fight about it but after Harry pointed out there were still people who were after him and could easily get to Hogwarts they relented and allowed Harry his father's wand to start learning. 'Gusta agreed to allow Neville to train, and gave him Frank's wand to use. They took learning at a snail's pace, learning a new spell every month or two so they didn't drain their magic. They weren't worried about the Ministry. They didn't have monitoring over the Potter Manor.

Harry twisted the ring on his finger absently as he walked down the stairs. He grinned when he saw Sirius ad Remus waiting for him by the fireplace in the living room. "So what are we getting in Diagon Alley today?" Harry questioned.

"Well, two boys and a girl I know need a wand…" Remus trailed off with a smile.

"And you're going to Hogwarts! You need prank items! I refuse to let the second generation of Marauders not prank the hell out of that school." Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air like he was offended Harry even had to ask.

Harry smirked mischievously. "How do you know we don't already have something planned?"

Sirius eyed him warily, but before he got a chance to answer Neville came running in. "Sorry!" he apologized, skidding to a halt beside Harry. Harry chuckled when he noticed they were both wearing the same outfit- black with a Gryffindor scarf.

"No need to apologize." Remus said with a small smile and stared at Harry sternly. "Harry, your glamours!"

"Oh, whoops." Harry grinned sheepishly and grabbed his wand from his pocket and concentrated for a minute before applying the glamour on his hair and eyes. His hair magically turned a soft, dirty brown and his eyes were temporarily fixed so he didn't need to wear his glasses. After making sure he put glamour over his scar, he tucked his wand and glasses the inside pocket of his robe and smiled wryly to himself. Wizards were so obtuse. It was amazing what changing your hair color and getting rid of your glasses can do.

"Alright, follow me." Remus instructed and rolled his eyes as he added, "And Harry, please do try to land on your feet this time."

The young boy looked back solemnly. "I promise to do my best."

Remus simply sighed, accepting the inevitable. Harry thought that was a brilliant idea considering he never landed on his feet coming out of the Floo. Neville, however clumsy he usually is, somehow manages to make a somewhat stable landing. How in the world he did this, Harry had no idea. In quick succession, Remus, Harry, Neville, and Sirius all went through the Floo to Diagon Alley.

Harry, as he predicted, landed flat on his but covered in soot. He scrambled to his feet and sneezed, smiling at Remus when the older man waved his wand to get rid of the ashes clinging to hm.

A sudden shout of "James! Neville!" was all the warning Harry had before he was tackled and suddenly had his vision impaired by ginger hair.

"Susan!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her back tightly as the warm feeling in his chest expanded. He smiled warmly at her as she let go of him to hug Neville. With a glance to his right he saw Amelia walking towards them with an amused look on her face and he gave her a quick grin and a wave.

"Hey Susan!" Neville grinned as he let go of the girl. "What are you doing here?" he shot a glare in Sirius' direction, who looked back at him innocently, a small smirk pulling on the edges of his mouth. "Sirius said you weren't going to be meeting with us today!"

Poor Susan looked so confused. "But Amelia said…"

"He was just messing with us, Neville." Harry chuckled, clapping his brother on the back with amusement in his voice.

Neville scowled and muttered under his breath as Susan talked over them with a grin on her face. "Aw, I just noticed you're both wearing the stuff I got you for your birthday!" she cooed. "You both look so cute!"

Neville blushed and stuttered a protest while Harry scrunched up his face in distaste and shuddered. "Please don't ever say that again, Susan."

"Why?" the ginger asked slyly. "Don't like being called cute and adorable?"

Harry smiled back at her innocently. "Of course, especially by you, Susy."

Susan grimaced at the nickname she despised and wisely shut up, much to Harry's smug relief. He turned his attention back to the three adults. "Can we go get our wands first?" he pleaded, widening his eyes in a way that he knew would make Sirius do whatever he asked. Harry could visibly see Sirius starting to break down but Remus just chuckled and ruffled his hair. "No can do, kiddo. We're going to Flourish and Blotts first to get you guys some books." He eyed the three of them. "Just because you three are going to Hogwarts, doesn't mean you can slack on your studying while you're there."

And so the three adults and three soon-to-be students at Hogwarts made their way through Diagon Alley `towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry, Neville, and Susan were allowed the freedom to choose one book they wanted to strengthen in while Remus collected the books they had to read before Christmas break began at Hogwarts.

Harry hummed to himself as he trailed his fingers over the old books in the back of the store. He loved coming to the large, dusty corner of the store where all the used books were. He liked them much more than new books. He loved the smell of old paper and found the doodles people had drawn in them interesting and the notes inside the books were often extremely helpful. He randomly picked out a book on the Potions shelf and flipped through it, grinning a little as unknown potion names caught his eye. However, they were all ones he mostly knew or was familiar with, so Harry decided to put it back and keep looking.

The now blond-haired boy continued his quiet humming as he looked through the potion books on the shelves, only vaguely paying attention to his surroundings. Absently he reached for an interesting looking potions book on the shelf, only to find himself touching another hand. Surprised, he glanced to his right and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and wide brown eyes looking at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were reaching for that book." She apologized very quickly.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly, though inside he felt more than a little confused. A warm feeling had burst into his chest the second he looked at her. Just like it did when he met Neville, and Luna, and Susan, and Sirius. Absently he realized he probably should ask someone about that – he was pretty sure that wasn't normal. "Don't worry about it. Go ahead and take it."

The girl, who seemed to be about his age, hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and pulled his hand back, feeling a little disappointed when the warmth in his chest faded a bit, but didn't allow his smile to falter. He glanced at the title of the book and asked curiously, "That's about a third years level Potion book." he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like a third year."

A light blush formed on the girls face and she frowned. "Oh… I didn't know…" she handed the book back to him, looking flustered. "I'm so sorry. I don't quite know what I'm doing. I'm from a norm-Muggle family," she stumbled with her words, struggling to explain. "I've learned a lot but…" she trailed off.

"You're still having some trouble?" Harry filled in gently, and she gave him a relieved smile. "Yeah."

"Have you gotten your first year books already?" the blond haired boy questioned.

The girl replied with a nod. "Yeah." She lightly bit her bottom lip. "I've just been looking for some extra reading to do." She admitted.

Harry grinned at her. Ah, a book nerd like him. He turned and examined the books shelved along the wall closely. "What about…" he grinned as he recognized the title of his first potions book and grabbed it off the wall, handing it to the bushy haired girl. "This one. It has a lot of good information on potions in it."

"Thank you." The girl answered with a surprised look on her face. She tucked the book in the crook of her arm and smiled up at him. "I'm Hermione." She said, holding out her hand.

Harry took it and shook her hand, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm James." He let go of her hand and eyed her momentarily. "I hope I'll see around Hogwarts." Then he walked off, feeling extremely happy for some reason he couldn't identify, but shrugged it off. He would worry about it later.

"James, there you are!"

Blinking, Harry turned around and stared at the person that had said his 'name' before bursting out laughing. Neville was covered from head to toe in dust and cobwebs, scowling at him and very much obviously unamused. "Shut up!" he snapped, huffing and glaring at his brother. "I went through the old books and I fell!"

Harry managed to get a straight face before dissolving back into giggles. He knew the room Neville was talking about, way, way in the back of the store that they were only allowed into because he was a Longbottom and a regular customer to the store. Old, dusty books are stacked in giant piles and others are thrown haphazardly all over the place making it so you have to climb over all the piles to find the book you want.

Neville rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him over to the checkout where Sirius, Amelia, and Remus were waiting. Allowing himself to be dragged, the blond-haired boy perked up when he saw Hermione talking to two adults, who he assumed were her parents, and he caught her eye and waved to her before his attention was jerked away by Sirius. "All right kiddo, what book did you pick out?"

Harry grinned and proudly showed off his Potions book to Sirius. For a second he thought he saw a flash of disappointment in Sirius' eyes, but shrugged it off when Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately. Why would Sirius be disappointed? He was always supportive of Harry studying ahead.

Much to Harry's exasperation, it took the forever to buy all of the books. Or, at least it felt like forever to Harry. But, eventually, they made it out of the book store and were heading towards Ollivanders to get their wands. It was narrow and shabby. There were peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand was lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Harry and Neville shared a dubious look. This was where people bragged about getting there wands? It didn't seem like anything special to him. Just some dump in the corner of Diagon Alley.

A tingling bell went off somewhere in the back of the store as the group entered, and Harry took the opportunity to look around while they waited for someone to show up. There narrow boxes stacked neatly on top of one another, and other empty narrow boxes thrown haphazardly around the room. Harry stood on his tiptoes to try and see if the rows upon rows of wands ever ended, but he couldn't tell if it did or not because the farther back it went, the darker it was.

"Oh my…" someone murmured, causing Harry to jump and spin around, only barely restraining himself from getting his wand out. An old man stood before them, his wide, pale eyes staring directly at Harry, Neville, and Susan like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Oh my what?" Neville asked, confusion lacing his voice and Harry bit his lip to keep himself from repeating the question. Yeah, why did this old man say 'Oh my' like that? Did his glamours wear off? For a second he had a small panic attack, but calmed down when he realized he could still see and that if his hair suddenly turned back someone definitely would have said something. Not to mention if his scar suddenly appeared on his face that would definitely have people raising some questions he really didn't want to deal with.

"So bright…" he murmured, his gaze unwavering. "I thought I'd be seeing you three soon. Though it is surprising to see you all together."

"We've come here for wands, Mr. Ollivander." Susan said politely, a smile on her face as she addressed the older man. "We were hoping you would be able to help us find the one for us?"

Ollivander focused on Susan for a moment before smiling back at her. "My dear Susan Bones. I cannot help you find a wand, but I may help a wand find you. It is the wand that chooses the wizard, you see." He paused for a moment, eyeing the three of them before nodding to himself, as if he had come to some internal decision.

"You three," he directed, his demeanor suddenly much different and much more serious than he was a couple of seconds ago. "Hold out your hands."

Harry started a bit at the sudden order and he looked at Ollivander oddly, kind of weirded out. This man was more than a little creepy- he sent shivers down Harry's back. The blond-haired boy didn't get the sense that he was evil, but there was definitely something… off… about him – that much Harry knew for sure. However, he did as the man said and held his hand out in front of him.

"Good, good…" Ollivander muttered to himself before addressing the three of them. "Now, I want you to reach out with your magic for the wand that calls to you. Focus on your magic, let loose your control and allow it to reach out for the wand that calls to it."

Harry glanced down at Neville and Susan, who had closed their eyes and were doing exactly what Ollivander told them to do, or at least that is what he supposed they were doing, snce he couldn't actually see their magic coming out of them. Harry looked at the adults, silently wondering why they weren't saying anything, but when Remus caught his eye, he frowned and pointed at Neville and Susan. Harry got the hint.

Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and was just beginning to reach out for his magic when he heard a sharp gasp. He opened his eyes and his jaw about dropped to the ground. Susan was surrounded by a beautiful yellow light, Harry could practically feel the magic buzzing in the air as golden tendrils of magic reached out from her body and floated down through the aisles of wands. Harry watched in awe as the magic slowly retreated, with one tendril of golden magic wrapped around a narrow, black and yellow box. The box landed in her hand and the magic suddenly disappeared as Susan opened her eyes, a grin forming on her face.

"Susan… that was – " Harry began

"Amazing…" Neville finished for him, the awe of what he witnessed evident in his voice. Susan blushed a little and she gave the two of them an encouraging nod. "You two do it! It's not that hard." Her grin widened. She looked giddy. "Just do what he said – release you control on your magic!"

Harry, now more than a little curious, decided to wait to see if Neville could manage what Susan did. Harry could tell Neville was concentrating hard, but he seemed to be having a difficult time relaxing and letting loose of his control. The blond-haired boy hesitated for a moment before he reached out and placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and what happened next was electrifying.

If Susan's magic buzzed in the air, then Neville's practically roared. Red tendrils of magic exploded from his body and bashed everything in its wake, making a mess of the place as the red tendrils of magic went through the aisles in search of Neville's wand. It was not slow-paced and comforting like Susan's, but much more violent and stubborn. Finally, the red tendrils of magic slowly started to recede as it brought back a long narrow red and gold box and dropped it in Neville's hand before disappearing.

With a soft gasp, Harry was finally able to remove his hand and he stared at Neville in awe as the boy held his wand box proudly. "That was awesome!" Neville cheered, a grin wide on his face and he looked just as giddy as Susan had. He looked at Harry and gave him an encouraging look. "Go on, Harry. Now your turn."

Harry stared at his brother for a moment longer before nodding and steeling himself. He turned so he was facing the rows and rows of wands and forced himself to relax and focus. He didn't close his like Neville and Susan, and instead allowed himself to slowly release his control on his magic and let himself hear the magic he normally blocked.

It was intense.

Usually, he tried his best to keep his magic under tight rein, which meant he could block out all the weird sounds he heard. It became a headache hearing them all the time, and before he learned control the only time he got any relief was when they went to Muggle places like the zoo or amusement parks. So it was different, now, being in a place so full of magic. The wands were practically vibrating with it, all of them at a different speed and a different tempo – no two were alike.

Harry frowned. There was no tendrils of magic coming from him. He was still struggling to release his hold on his magic. His breath hitched when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and some of the tension drained out of him, relaxing his hold further and then he felt someone else lay their hand on his other shoulder.

Everything exploded.

His magic burst from his like a firework, practically hissing with the joy of being freed. He caught a glimpse of green and black tendrils of magic lashing from his body, but was forced to close his eyes as the pain in his head grew steadily worse, and he tried to hold back the scream forming in his throat, to no avail. He let loose the scream as agony pulsed through him in every which way. It was terrible. It was horrifying. It felt like his head was being split a part cell by cell and he struggled to make it stop, make the pain go away.

If Harry knew what was happening, he would be shocked with what he was doing. Green and black tendrils of magic curled out from him, viciously fighting each other in a dance of death. His scream bounced off the walls and Neville and Susan were standing next to him, their hands on his shoulders and unconsciously giving him their magic to fight off the oily, sick black magic inside of him. Suddenly the door burst open and a girl with bushy brown hair appeared, running in almost as if in a trance as the door slammed shut behind her and she came up behind Harry, in-between Neville and Susan, and wrapped her arms around the blond-haired boy from behind. She, too, unconsciously offered up her magic to the poor boy. The resulting sight was so breathtaking, that despite the horror and terror evident in the adults eyes, they could do nothing but stand there and watch, powerless to do anything as the scene in front of them unfolded.

Gold, red, and blue magic tendrils mixed in with the green and together the four tendrils of magic began fighting of the black dark magic emanating from Harry. It fought and fought, green magic wrapping around it, as if trying to squeeze the life out of it. The red magic pounded over and over as the golden magic hit it from below and the blue magic dive bombed it over and over. The black magic was losing, and as Harry's scream started to die away, so did the black magic. It became smaller and smaller and smaller until finally – finally – it disappeared and Harry practically cried in relief.

He opened his eyes weakly, tiredly, and watched as the blue, gold, and red tendrils of magic surrounded the four of them, and Harry sighed with relief as the pain ebbed away and his strength returned as it flowed into him. He watched in somewhat of a daze as a single green tendril and a single blue tendril twirled together through the aisles, wrapping around each other as they searched for their wands. It took but a moment for them to come back, reluctantly untwisting as the green tendril laid a long, narrow green and silver box in Harry's hand and the blue tendril of magic laid a long, narrow blue and bronze box in the hand of the brown-haired girl, Hermione, if Harry remembered correctly. Then he frowned slightly. Wait… when did she get here? Actually, what on earth just happened?

As the magic died away, he turned towards Sirius, Remus and Amelia, mouth opened to ask a question, when it dawned on him he could barely see. Panic bubbled in his chest as he scrambled to pull a piece of hair in front of his eyes and his panic sky rocketed when he saw black and his hand that wasn't clutching his wand box in a death grip flew to his forehead. No, no, no! Amelia and Susan weren't supposed to find out today, Ollivander wasn't supposed to know Hermione wasn't supposed to know.

Harry's breathing quickened as the panic's grip on him tightened. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. They were all going to hate him or lying to them for so long and he didn't want to but they couldn't know he was Harry Potter, not until it was time and –

Everything was calm.

Harry watched, as if in a trance, as the blue, gold, red, and green tendrils of magic reappeared. The green was shaking and looked about as panicky as Harry felt, but then it began to calm down, and Harry along with it as the blue and the gold and the red magic wrapped around it. He relaxed into the hold his friends had him in, just noticing the three of them were hugging him tightly, surrounding him like a protective barrier from himself.

"James – I mean Harry – I don't hate you," Susan said softly, soothingly, running her hand through his now black locks. "Harry I could never hate you. Don't ever think that. You're my friend, no matter what your name is or what you look like."

"Calm down, Harry." His brother murmured softly against his ear. "You're here. You're here with me. You're here with us." It was a repeated mantra Neville used often to calm Harry down from his panic attacks. Harry hadn't had one in a while, and had almost forgotten the comfort those words brought him. "You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around. Nothing is going to harm you while I'm around."

Hermione stayed silent, and Harry knew it was because she didn't know him very well, but he felt like he knew her on some level, and he knew, he just _knew_ , that she felt the same. That somehow they were connected. Like he was connected with Neville and Susan.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself, his breathing shaky. "W-What happened? What was that awful pain in my head? And all that magic…"

"That, Mr. Potter, was a Horcrux." Ollivander stated grimly as he stared unwaveringly serious at the four of them. "I can't believe…" he muttered to himself and shook his head, a large frown on his face. "That such an atrocious act was committed is unforgiveable."

"What is a Horcrux?" Sirius demanded, his wand held ready in front of him and his eyes wild and dangerous. Harry found himself staring at his godfather with wide eyes. He hadn't seen that look on his face since the day that Remus showed up and Sirius still thought he betrayed his parents. "Why was that… disgusting piece of magic inside my godson?"

"A Horcrux is a piece of dark magic I have not seen in a long, long time." Ollivander said solemnly. "It is a the result of a spell used to split your soul in half, but you must kill a person first in order to achieve that. As you kill someone, a piece of your soul is ripped in half and attached to whatever the caster desires. There is only one person I can think of that could be able to do such dark magic."

Sirius and Remus shared a horrified look. "Voldemort…" Sirius whispered and Remus was looking like something just dawned on him. "You're not saying…"

Ollivander, if it was possible, looked even grimmer as he stared at Harry with sorrowful eyes. "Yes, I believe on that night, Harry's parents were killed and a part of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attached part of his soul onto Harry."

"But Dumbledore said Harry was perfectly fine when he gave him to the Muggles…" Sirius protested.

Ollivander looked extremely old and sad. "I simply can't believe that such a powerful wizard such as Dumbledore could not feel the dark magic radiating off of him. I could feel it. It is part of the reason why I had the kids go about finding their wands as they did. I wasn't quite expecting what happened to happen. Wands signify the next step into life. The wand chooses the caster and lets their magic be free momentarily, curing them from most ails before the magic is harnessed by the wand, so I was hoping Harry's wand would cleanse the darkness from him. I wrongly assumed it was a minor dark hex or jinx."

Harry was so confused and more than a little scared. What was he talking about? There was dark magic inside of him? Or, there was dark magic inside of him? Was that why he could never tap into his full potential, why Sirius and Remus always thought he was holding back? He's studied dark magic that sucks a person's magic from him. Was that what that was doing?

"Sirius…" Harry asked brokenly, scared tears forming in his eyes. "What is going on? What does he mean I had dark magic inside of me? What does this have to do with Ma and Pa?"

Quick as lightening, Sirius was over by Harry's side and picked him up, hugging him tightly. Harry didn't care if it was babyish or if he was too old to be held. He was scared, something terrifying just happened, and right now all he wanted was the comfort of his godfather.

"Don't worry about it, Harry." He murmured soothingly and Harry missed the narrowed look he shot at Ollivander, the one that said they were going to talk more later. "Everything's fine. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Harry felt him chuckle against his head, his breath tickling the side of his neck. "I never break my promises, now do I?"

Sirius set Harry down next to his friends and gave Remus a look and Amelia and Remus quickly gathered the four kids up. "Honey, let me take you to your parents and explain what's going on, alright?" Amelia said to Hermione softly, taking her hand when the girl silently nodded.

Harry grabbed her arm before she could leave, and hugged her tightly, whispering a quiet thank you to the girl. She smiled back at him shakily. "You're welcome?" she laughed nervously, clutching her wand box to her chest. "I'm not quite sure what happened." She admitted and Harry could practically see all of the questions shining through her eyes. "I promise I'll let you know as soon as we find out." He let her go and allowed Amelia to take her out of the store, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Harry." She said with a small smile before she was gone.

"C'mon, guys, let's get you to the Potter Manor." Remus said to Neville, Harry, and Susan gently.

Harry frowned over at Sirius and bounced up and down on his toes, adrenaline and fearing making his uneasy and on edge. "What about Sirius? And what happened just a few minutes ago? And the –"

Remus cut him off. "Harry, leave this to us, alright. Let us figure this out while we keep you safe." From his coat pocket, he pulled out Harry's Heir Ring and handed it to him. "Put this on and take Susan and Neville's hands." He said softly and waited until the three followed his directions before continuing, giving Harry a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Like Sirius said, I promise we'll figure out everything that happened here." He grinned wryly. "Sirius wasn't an Auror just for looks. Stay in the Manor. We'll be back soon."

Remus uttered the key word to activate the portkey on Harry's ring, and the three children were sucked off to Potter with questions flying through their minds.

What was with the light show of magic? Why did they feel pulled to help Harry fight off that black magic? What was that black magic? Where did it come from? Why was it in Harry?

But all Harry was wondering was –

 _What was going to happen now?_

 **So? What did you guys think? Bet none of you were expecting that! So, here's your quick chapter, lemme know what you guys think! What did you like? What didn't you like? What questions do you have? Don't worry, all – or most – of the questions I know you have will be explained in the next chapter. Obviously there are some things that can't be explained until later or will be slowly explained as the story goes on for obvious reasons, but are there any questions you absolutely need to know the answers to? Lemme know! Review or PM and I'll do my best to answer all your questions!  
*NOTICE* I don't know when my next update will be. Probably not until Christmas. So, this chapter is to make up for that!*NOTICE***


	6. Hogwarts Bound

**So this chapter should clear up Harry and his eyes. It should also give you hints of what is to come.**

 **Honestly, if anyone catches the giant hint a threw in here, props to you and let me know what you think it is! I'll tell you if you're right or not!**

 **Wow my fingers and arms hurt. Okay! So obviously this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, but don't get used to it. I had a lot of free time today. So… basically I went through like four different rough drafts for this and hated all of them and I still don't like this one that much but whatever. Here's your Christmas Eve Eve present! Hope you enjoy!**

 **No copyright infringement has been intended. I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this. I am simply writing for the joy of writing.**

Harry was angry. He was so very angry. Remus and Sirius refused to tell him what was going on when they got back, instead heading straight for the Portrait Room and locking it behind them so Harry couldn't get in. Of course, if Harry wanted to he could get in, and not just through the door, but through the other many secret passages that he knew was there, but it was more of the point. It frustrated Harry to no end that they were keeping him in the dark about something that directly affected him.

So he turned his frustrations to practicing his magic. He was still using his father's wand. He hadn't quite worked up the courage to open his own yet and take it out, but by the determined look on Neville's face as his brother marched downstairs carrying the two wand boxes, he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

"We are going to open these boxes and use our wands." Neville declared, and Harry knew that look on his face. That was his 'I-don't-care-what-you-want-you're-going-to-do-what-I-say' look.

Harry lowered his wand and raised an eyebrow. "Susan left?"

Neville made a noise of confirmation as he neared Harry.

"Remus and Sirius still locked in the Portrait Room?"

Another nod of confirmation as his green and silver wand box was shoved at him.

Harry sighed and took the box in his hands. "Neville, I'm really not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, after everything that happened when we were just getting our wands, who knows what could happen getting them out."

"But that's the best part! We don't know!" Neville exclaimed with shining eyes and ruffled Harry's hair reassuringly, to which Harry scowled and batted his hand away, but Neville was unfazed. "I think you're overreacting. It's just a regular old wand just like all the wands in Ollivander's shop."

"I don't know, Neville…" Harry said doubtfully, feeling anxious. Ever since he got his wand and that crazy magic show happened, his magic was restless and uncontrolled. All the spells he had casted while down here before Neville showed up had so much more power in them then they usually did. It was like relearning how to cast spells, how to manage how much power he put into them so he didn't make something explode.

But no matter how much magic he used up, it still swirled inside of him restlessly, like a snake impatiently waiting for the chance to be released from its cage.

Neville sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take mine out first then, to show that _nothing is going to happen_." He said, stating the last phrase firmly.

"You know, usually when people say that something does end up happening." Harry pointed out helpfully.

His brother ignored him and opened up his box. Harry studied it with a vague sort of interest. It was a nice wand. It looked to be about 13 inches and Harry didn't know anything about wands, but the wood was a soft brown. Neville took a deep breath before reaching down and grasping the wand in his hand.

Harry decided that from now on Neville wasn't going to be the one to come up with ideas from now on.

The raven-haired boy could see the jolt of magic being unleashed from the wand and absorbed into Neville's body when he touched the wand. His brother froze in place and his eyes stared straight ahead and unfocused. His mouth was open, but no sound came from him. His chest wasn't moving. Fear made Harry's heart pound rapidly in his chest. What was going on?

Harry's breath caught in his throat when Neville began emanating a harsh red glow, which steadily grew brighter and brighter until Harry was forced to look away. He heard the faint roar of a lion before the light disappeared as fast as it appeared, and when he looked back he saw Neville standing there, looking a bit overwhelmed, but fine for the most part.

So of course Harry promptly punched him. "What in the bloody hell was that?" he yelled, his fear giving way to anger. Merlin, he hated it when things happened without him knowing what they did.

"Ouch!" Neville yelped and rubbed his shoulder where Harry had punched him and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You just froze, you idiot!" Harry snapped, his breath hitching. "You weren't moving and you weren't breathing and then you started glowing and – "

"Hey, hey, hey." Neville said in alarm, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into a hug. Harry buried his face into Neville's neck and inhaled and exhaled shakily, clenching Neville's shirt in his fist. "Hey, Harry, I'm fine, see? Nothing bad happened. I'm just fine." Neville ran his hand through Harry's hair and immediately Harry relaxed, leaning into the touch.

"Actually more than fine." He confessed and _that_ made Harry pull back and regard him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean more than fine?" he asked suspiciously, glancing down from Neville's wand back up to his face.

"When I touched the wand, the first thing I felt was a jolt of powerful magic shoot through my body." He explained. "Then… I don't know, it was so weird. I was just full of this… this confidence. This certainty that I could do anything, was brave enough to tackle anything that came a me. It filled me with so much confidence I thought I was going to burst. It's lessened now, but it's still right here." He put his hand over his heart. "In here. I've never felt so confident in myself. I've never felt this brave before."

"You glowed red." Harry stated and poked his chest. "You're still glowing."

"I did? I am?" Neville asked in surprise, glancing down at himself. His face broke into a grin. "That's totally awesome."

"What else happened?" Harry demanded, studying Neville intensely. There was still more then what Neville was telling him, that he knew for sure.

His brother scuffed his foot on the floor. "Well… I know every single transfiguration spell." He admitted, looking away. "And some advanced defense spells."

"Right." Harry scoffed, believing Neville wasn't being serious. When Neville didn't say anything though, Harry paused and stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, you're not joking are you?"

Neville mutely shook his head and pointed his wand at a lone chair pushed up against the wall of the basement (dungeon). With just a wave of his wand he transfigured the chair into a tabby cat before waving his wand and transfiguring it back into a chair.

Harry gaped at Neville, staring up at his brother with a feeling of reverence inside of him. Okay. Whoa. That was a little more awesome then what he was expecting. He glanced down at the wand box in his hand and stared at it longing, but also fearfully. He could practically feel the wand calling out to him, but he was afraid to open it. Afraid something would happen to him, but it wouldn't have the positive consequences that Neville received.

"Open it." Neville murmured, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder ad squeezing. "You can do this. I know you can. You're just as brave as I am, Harry." Neville added. "You just forget that sometimes. But that's why I'm here. To remind you." Neville smiled at him, a smile so full of confidence that Harry suddenly believed in Neville. Believed in himself. He could do this. He could do this. He's done worse things than going up against a wand that could have serious repercussions. Right?

Harry opened the wand box and stared at the wand inside for a moment. Just a little shorter than Neville's, about twelve and a half inches if he had to guess, and it was made of a rich, black wood that gleamed in the firelight the basement provided.

Taking a deep breath, Harry picked up the wand.

And bloody hell Neville did not warn him how intense that jolt of magic was.

The magic didn't jolt from the wand into him; it was like a ten-foot wave of magic hit him. His vison became grey and unfocused and he could-he could feel his magical core expanding and absorbing the magic from the wand. His breath caught in his throat at the overwhelming sense of smugness he felt before it suddenly disappeared and – Wow.

He _knew_.

He knew without a single doubt whatever he wanted to do he could get done. He knew he could get away with anything and not be caught. His mind was flooded as knowledge of all potions in existence and those yet to be created flooded through his mind, flashing in front of his eyes before settling in his memory. He knew the entire layout of Potter Manor, could see in his mind's eye every hidden passage, every secret room, every possible exit.

With a strangled gasp he felt the magic curl around him before it settled within his core. His eyes refocused and Neville was staring at him in something mixed with awe and fear. "Oh my Merlin." Harry croaked, staring wide eyed at Neville. "That was…"

"Awesome?" Neville suggested, raising an eyebrow as he gripped Harry's forearm firmly to keep him from tipping over.

"Yeah." Harry breathed and was startled to realize his magic no longer felt restless. In fact, it felt calm. The same kind of calmness Harry always felt after a nice warm meal and a relaxing, lazy day. "Neville that was so much magic! And I know where all the secret doors and rooms are in the Manor." A lightbulb flicked on in his mind and he smirked wickedly. "Oh… I know just how to fix up our pranks now. Come on!"

And that was that. They didn't wonder about why this happened, didn't wonder what the significance of the wands was. They simply accepted it and moved on. Of course, they were curious, but not even their curiosity could get in the way of their determination to make a name for themselves at Hogwarts. So on and on they worked through the day to plan and make finishing touches, only pausing long enough to eat dinner, and ignoring Remus and Sirius because Harry was still angry at them and Neville was too engrossed in their plans to care.

At some point, morning rolled around. The only word to describe it was chaos.

Harry and Neville had collapsed on Neville's bed at some point during the night after they had finished. Harry had been too exhausted to bother going to his own room. So when they woke up, and realized they had to go to Hogwarts today and it was already eight and they weren't packed and had to leave in three hours – well, things were hectic to say the least.

Sirius and Remus somehow ended up helping Neville and Harry pack (after, of course, gaping at the complete originality of their prank and being impressed beyond belief about the mere idea of it). Clothes were thrown and books were handled with care until Harry smacked himself and groaned, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity and flicking out his wand to put everything in its rightful place. The one thing he kept out was his father's Gryffindor scarf.

Yes, he didn't like the colors. Yes, he despised the Gryffindors because the ones described to him sounded like a bunch of snobs and bullies. Yes, he was going to wear it to the sorting anyway. Just like he was also wearing him Mum's wedding ring tied on a necklace chain which rested next to his heart. Because it was his Sorting, and while talking to the Portraits was great, it wasn't the same, and Harry needed all of the comfort he could get.

It was ten-forty five when everyone was finally dressed presentably, packed, and ready to go. Harry and Neville's chests sat side by side and on top rested the cages of Harry's owl, Hedwig, and Neville's tabby cat, Spots.

Harry let himself breathe for a moment and work through the anxiety building up in him as he fiddled with his glasses, a nervous tick that he hadn't quite been able to get rid of. This was going to be the first time people saw him. Actually him, and not James Longbottom, Neville's cousin.

How would people react to him? Would they love him? Would they hate him? Would they stare at him? Would they crowd him to the point he has a panic attack? His eyes widen in horror. Oh Merlin, what if he does have a panic attack in front of everyone? What would they say? Would they laugh at him? Would they help him? Would they think he was a freak?

Harry's thoughts jerked in a different direction. How would the press react to this? Would the media explode? Would he be flooded with attention? Would the papers say horrible things about him? Would they nag him about how it feels to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?

Teetering on the edge of a panic attack, Harry felt someone's hand on his shoulder and instinctively knew it was Neville. He took a deep breath and forced his thoughts to slow down. No, he didn't know what was going to happen. But he could do this. He could handle this. He would be fine.

Suddenly feeling much better and much braver about the situation, Harry glanced over at his brother and smiled at him thankfully.

"Alright boys, we got one more thing for you two before we head off." Sirius announced. Remus and Sirius were walking towards them, each holding a plain brown box. Harry couldn't help but notice they looked a little wearier and on guard than yesterday, but shrugged it off. Whatever. He was still mad at them. He did, however, file it back in his mind to look over later. Right now, presents!

Sirius handed Harry the box while Remus did the same for Neville. Curiosity practically killing him, Harry takes off the lid and gasps when he sees what is inside. "A wand-holster?" he asked in awe, reaching in to pick it up carefully, as if it was made of glass. A quick glance over showed Neville got the same thing.

"These are mine and your father's. You have James'. Neville has mine." He explained as the two soon-to-be Hogwarts students attached the wand holster to their forearms. Sirius took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you. Big things are happening. We can't tell you what exactly, not yet, but we can tell you that things may start to become dangerous."

Harry frowned worriedly for a moment and his anger dissipated. Dangerous? How dangerous?

As if picking up on his thoughts, Remus smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. The holsters are just a precaution. Technically, you aren't banned from having them. But no one really gives them to eleven year old boys. But we want you to use those to store your old wands, alright?" he sighed heavily. "We just want to make sure your safe. And that you're never without a wand, alright?"

"We understand." Neville nodded solemnly as Harry attached his father's wand to the wand holster, shaking his arm so his sleeve fell down and covered it up. You could never even tell it was there. "Thank you." Harry added, his own wand clenched tightly in his hand.

"Alright." Sirius smirked and clapped his hands together. "Are you two ready to go to Hogwarts and cause some mischief?"

Their grins were all the answer Sirius needed. A hop, skip, and a jump later found the four standing in front of the pillar that would lead them to the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Neville stood in front of it, at a distance, ready to run at it. Sirius and Remus had their stuff on two separate trolleys and would be taking them through the barrier for Neville and Harry because the bothers wanted to cross the barrier together.

"Ready?" Harry asked, holding out his hand to Neville. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and his palms were slick with sweat but he was ready for this. He'd been waiting for this moment for far too long.

"Ready." Neville replied firmly as he took the offered hand. The two shared a smirk before breaking into a sprint simultaneously. Harry's breathe caught as they ran through the column (barrier, wall, whatever you wanted to call it) and came out on the other side. They quickly stepped out of the way as Remus and Sirius came from behind them, and took their trolleys from the adults.

Harry stared around with wide eyes as he and Neville followed Sirius and Remus through the crowd. Wow. Everything looked exactly liked Remus and Sirius had described it. Down to the stain on the floor next to the third column down and the crack in the ceiling from a stray spell. Smoke from the train curled lazily in the air above them and it swirled a bit whenever an air would grumpily hoot and flap their wings. Harry was very careful not to step on the cats milling around.

The raven-haired boy noticed that most of the carriages were already starting to fill up and began to grow a little worried that they wouldn't be able to find an empty one. He had to maneuver his cart around various people and animals crowding the station and did his best to keep his hair covering his scar. Judging from the stares and whispers he got, he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Neville…" Harry whispered, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of all the stares. "People are starting to stare at me."

Neville frowned when Harry spoke and glanced around, taking in that, yes, indeed, people were staring and pointing and whispering and being generally rude and obnoxious about. He ruffled Harry's hair and smiled at him reassuringly. "Just ignore them. I won't let any of them try to get anywhere near you." He promised.

While it didn't really help settle his anxiety of so many people staring at him, the touch did make him feel a bit braver and he forced himself to take a deep breath and hold his head high as he walked through the station. He was a Potter. He should not be ashamed of who he was or forced to hide. He could defend himself now. He could deal with stupid people.

The ring on his seemed to almost hum with contentment, and while Harry always found it weird when it did that, he took comfort in it now.

He was a Potter, after all, and Gryffindor or not, Potter's did not back down in the face of the unknown.

They passed a family of red heads and Harry winced at how loud and whining the youngest boy was being.

A particularly snotty looking red-head had his arms crossed over his chest and Harry noticed the shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P, marking him as a Gryffindor Prefect. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves – "

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" Another red-headed boy interrupted him with an air of surprise. He was tall, standing right next to another red-head that look exactly like him. Twins? Harry guessed. And this Percy fellow must be their brother.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once – "

"Or twice – "

"A minute – "

"All summer – "

"Oh, shut up." Percy snapped, looking more than a little irritated with his brothers and Harry chuckled. Those twins seemed pretty funny. Maybe he could be friends with him. They seemed to have the same kind of humor he and Neville shared on occasion.

A pull on his sleeve distracted him. "Come on, Harry." Neville urged, eyes shining with excitement. "Sirius and Remus found us an empty compartment at the end of the train!"

After a little help from Sirius and Remus getting their chests and pets in the empty compartment, Harry took a minute to look around for Susan hopefully. They were supposed to meet on the train, and he wanted to talk to her about the wands. He wondered if anything happened to her when she touched her wand. Or if she's taken it out of the box yet. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name. Well, more like shrieking it. Along with Neville's. Oh no.

Harry straightened himself as quickly as he could and barely managed from falling over when Susan tackled him with a tight hug. "Nice to see you too, Susan." Harry grunted, but hugged her back all the same.

Susan giggled and flicked his ear with her finger before turning and pulling Neville into a hug. "Jeez, you act like you haven't seen us in weeks." He teased, eyes glinting as he hugged the fiery-haired girl.

Susan huffed and pulled away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Am I not allowed to be happy when I see my friends then?" she snipped back, though the twinkle in her eyes took away the sting in her voice. She glanced behind her when Amelia walked up and took her cage from her Aunt, which contained an eagle-owl named Moonlight.

"Hullo Aunt Amelia." Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Nice to see you Harry." She smiled softly in greeting, as she handed Susan's chest over to Sirius and Remus so they could put it in the compartment for her. "So, are you three all ready to get going? Excited? I remember my first train ride to Hogwarts." She murmured, her eyes unfocused before she blinked and looked at them all sternly. "I expect a letter from each of you at least once a week." Amelia warned.

"Yes Aunt Amelia. We promise, Aunt Amelia." Harry, Neville, and Susan all droned in a monotone voice simultaneously before bursting into fits of laughter when Amelia rolled her eyes fondly and a little annoyed. "Little rascals." She muttered.

Harry turned to Remus and Sirius and said, "I promise I'll write at least twice a week." He made a crossing motion over his heart, like he did whenever he promised something when he was little.

"I know you will kiddo." Sirius grinned as he bent down to hug Harry tightly. "Just stay safe, alright." He pulled back but kept his hands on Harry's shoulders, his eyes searching him worriedly. "And you're sure you don't want to come back home for Halloween? You can always owl us if you change your mind and we can come get you. No fuss."

"I promise, Sirius." Harry murmured, hugging his godfather again before letting go. He glanced over to where Neville was animatedly explaining the functions of one of his newest plants he was growing at Longbottom Manor to Susan. He smiled fondly. "I've got Neville. We'll be fine."

Sirius reluctantly nodded his acceptance, though he still looked worried but Harry took no notice of it. Sirius was always worried about him whenever they went out somewhere in public. This was no different. Harry suspected he was because he was afraid someone was going to come out of nowhere and try to kill him. Hence why he started training Neville and Harry a soon as they were old enough to know which way to point the wand.

Remus took Sirius' place, crouching down to give Harry a hug. He felt the man press his nose into Harry's hair and inhale deeply, but Harry didn't really mind. He knew it was going to be hard for Remus to be away from his pack for so long (because that was what Moony regarded them as) but he also knew Sirius would be able to keep him in line. He'd be fine. "We're going to miss you, pup." He said softly, pulling back after a few moments.

Harry felt a suddenly well of emotions clog his throat and he swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you too." He said and tried for a sort of watery smile. "But, I'll be back for Christmas, right?"

"Right." Remus said firmly and wiped his thumb across Harry's cheek where a tear had managed to escape and roll down the soft, tan skin. "We'll see you for Christmas, in just a few months' time."

"In the meantime," Sirius added, a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. "Cause as much chaos as you can."

"But keep up your grades." Remus added, sending Sirius a sharp eyed look who just shrugged, clearly completely unapologetic. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Harry. "And remember." He said quietly. "If Severus does not treat you as he should in both his roles as a teacher and your godfather, let us know immediately. Okay?"

Harry nodded silently. He knew Severus Snape was aware he was his godson, because the letters they had always owled never came back to them, but they had never received in a response. This put everyone on edge, because they didn't know who Severus would see when he looked at Harry. Would he see James? Or would he see the intellect of Lily?

The train whistled, signaling the warning and made Harry jump. "Oh! We've got to go!" The three kids gave each adult one last hug before saying a chorus of goodbyes and climbing into their compartment. They shut the door and watched through the window as kids clambered to get on the train before it took off. Once everyone was on and the train began to move, Harry, Neville, and Susan all waved at Sirius, Remus and Amelia from inside the train, wearing giants grins on their faces. They didn't stop waving until they were out of the station and they could no longer see the adults and returned to their seats.

Harry sat across from Neville and Susan with a small smile on his face and he shook his head in wonder. "Wow. I can't believe it." His smile widened. "We're actually going to Hogwarts!"

"I know." Susan breathed, staring out the window with wide eyes as fields rushed by in the blink of an eye. She turned her attention back them with a large grin. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Harry suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Hey, Susan, did anything weird happen when you got your wand out?"

"Got my –" A dawning look appeared on her face and she nodded knowingly. "Yeah. Yeah it was really weird too. I didn't tell Amelia about it." She confessed.

"We didn't tell anyone either." Neville reassured her, and then asked curiously. "So what happened to you?"

"Well." Susan began, a thoughtful look on her face. "I touched my wand." She held up the wand. It was a soft brown sort of color, almost a pale tan, like freshly cut wood. It looked like it was twelve inches. "Then, a bunch of magic was released from it and was absorbed into me. Into my core.

It was the weirdest thing ever. Like… I knew exactly who was loyal to me, and who wasn't. I feel even more loyal to you two, more determined to stick by your side through thick and thin. And," she hesitated a bit here but plowed on with a courage that impressed Harry. "I suddenly knew every single loyalty spell. And how to make them, how to detect them, how to get rid of them, and how to change them." She paused and added. "I also now know a couple of advanced defense spells and was surrounded by this weird gold glow the rest of the day." Susan looked at them warily. That sounds crazy. You're going to think I'm crazy, aren't you, claiming I know all this stuff."

Neville rushed to assure her that they didn't think she was crazy, but Harry just snorted. "Please. We knew you were crazy since the first day we met you that hasn't changed."

She glared at him but he just smiled back innocently.

Neville ignored Harry and told Susan what happened when the two of them first used their wands. While they did that Harry decided he was going to explore the train. He would avoid talking to people, but he still wanted to explore the train he had heard so much about and such great things about. As he walked down the carriage, he was careful to make sure his bangs covered his forehead and the mark – haven grown his hair out for this specific reason.

A loud noise made him stop in his tracks.

"Just like your father!" someone spat from the compartment to his right. "A worthless, dark piece of shite."

Alarmed, Harry opened the compartment door to see that same whiny, red haired boy from earlier standing over another boy with shockingly blond hair. The red-haired boy's fist was in the air. The blonde's nose was bleeding. "Not so tough without your buddies around to protect you, huh?" The boy reached down and grabbed the blonde's shirt, pulling him up and raising his fist to throw another punch. "This ought to teach you not to insult my family ever again. I'm sick off the things you and your father are always saying!" he snarled.

"That is enough!" With a flick of his wand, the red-haired bully was thrown off of the blonde, who lay there dazed, probably from the harsh impact of his head hitting the floor. "What the hell are you doing, beating up another kid? Have you no morals?" Harry demanded, walking over and kneeling at the blonde's side.

"He was insulting my family!" the boy protested.

Harry frowned a bit because, yes, okay, a person shouldn't go around insulting other people's families, but that didn't give you the right to beat them up. "That doesn't matter." He studied the boy more closely than smacked himself for not noticing earlier. This boy was Weasley, obviously. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-downs. A quick glance at the dazed boy he was kneeling next to confirmed his suspicions that this was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy who had been under the Impervious Spell during the War. "You, Weasley, are from a family of wizards and therefore you know the diplomatic way to handle this kind of situation, correct?"

From the way his face turned as red as his hair, Harry was going to take that as a yes.

"He should not have insulted your family," Harry agreed. "But that gives you no right to beat up on him."

"But he – Hey!" the boy gasped indignantly. "You're Harry Potter! Shouldn't you hate all of the dark Slytherins?"

Harry's gaze snapped up and he narrowed his eyes, feeling that familiar rage well up inside of him whenever someone just assumed that all Slytherins were dark and evil. "No. I, unlike others it appears, am not prejudice like that." He helped the Malfoy boy to his feet and pointedly stared at Weasley. "I will not report this, and I will prevent this Malfoy from pressing charges." He narrowed his eyes. "But you will owe me, and I will be calling upon that debt whenever I choose."

He left without another word, Malfoy's arm slung over his shoulder as helped the boy back to the compartment where Neville and Susan were waiting. When he opened the door, he stood there for a moment and stared at his friends until Neville shook his head viciously. "Nope. No way. We are not helping out a Malfoy."

Looking towards Susan for help, the red-haired girl hesitated for a moment before getting up and helping sit Malfoy down on the booth where Harry had been sitting earlier. "He hasn't even done anything, Neville." Harry said in an exasperated tone as he took out his wand. He felt a compelling urge to heal the Malfoy boy and protect him. It took all of his self-control not to just rip that Weasley to pieces. He wasn't quite sure how he would have done it, but he knew if he had seen Weasley punch Malfoy, he definitely would have.

"But Harry, his family –"

"We cannot hold the actions of his family against him." Harry said firmly and fixed Neville with a cool stare. "We don't judge Sirius by his crazy, Dark family, do we? No, I didn't think so." Harry went on, without waiting for an answer. He would have mentioned how Remus was a Dark creature, a werewolf, but didn't want to expose his secret in front of Malfoy.

"The only thing I know about him is that I saw him being bullied by Weasley and I helped him." Harry paused and pulled out a hankie from his pocket and gently dabbed at Malfoy's nose, even gentler when Malfoy let out a hiss of pain. He's been unusually quiet. "Besides, Neville, no one is truly evil. I don't think he is either."

"But you don't know anything about me?" Malfoy finally spoke, staring up at Harry with a searching gaze through narrowed grey eyes.

Harry shrugged and tapped the hankie with his wand to get rid of the blood before putting it away in his pocket. "You're right, I don't." he conceded. "But I know enough that someone truly evil and Dark like your family is rumored to be wouldn't have just laid there on the ground and let himself get beat up. You would have done something or worse."

Malfoy stiffened and lifted his chin, though kept his eyes on Harry. "I was working on it." He snapped, and though his face didn't turn red, his cheeks turned pink. Harry hummed and didn't answer. Instead, he asked another question. "So, Malfoy, what's your name?" A quick glance at Neville made Harry roll his eyes. "First, promise you aren't all Dark and evil so Neville will settle down."

"I'm not a dark wizard." Malfoy said automatically, scowling before he sat up straighter. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He studied Neville before switching his gaze to Susan. "Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones, I presume?" he nodded to himself, like that was all the confirmation he needed, before he turned to Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Susan and Neville share a look.

"And you… are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and blinked in surprise at the response that warranted. Albeit, it wasn't a huge change, but Draco smiled just a little bit and his eyes lit up, making the grey look more like a light blue. "Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to." Draco stood up and gazed at Harry intensely before nodding. "If you ever need anything, let me know."

With a stride that he had obviously learned from his father, Draco walked out like he didn't just get beaten up a couple of minutes ago.

"Why did you want to help him of all people, Harry?" Susan asked, the distaste obvious in her voice.

"I don't know. I just knew I needed to!" Harry defended himself. "I wasn't just going to leave him there. I don't like bullies."

Susan stared at him for a moment before nodding and subject was dropped and moved onto more familiar things. With batches of silence here and there they watched the world go by outside the window. Soon enough, the conductor's voice rang around them, signaling the five minutes until they arrived and before they knew it, they were there and hopping off the train.

People milled around on a tiny, dark platform. In the distance, Harry saw a bunch of cool looking carriages ready to take the students up to Hogwarts, being pulled by a kind of horse he's never seen before. He wished he had more time to look at them, but he was getting whisked away with the rest of the crowd of first years heading towards the giant man yelling for 'firs' years'. And when he says giant, he means giant. This guy had to be half-giant. Harry wondered if it was his Mum or his Dad.

"Firs' years, firs' years follow me! That's it, come on. All firs' years mind yer step, now! Any more firs' years?" The man bellowed, holding a lone lantern on a stick above his head.

Slipping and sliding, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. He heard a yelp from beside him and instinctively held out his arms to steady the person who almost fell down beside him. "Thank you." She let out a shaky breath and Harry blinked in surprise at the girl in his arms. "Hermione?"

The bushy haired girl turned her head to look more closely at the person who saved her from falling. "Harry!" she said, pleasantly surprised and as soon as they reached the bottom of the path she hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you. I was worried I would never be able to find when I couldn't find you on the train!"

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The giant man called over his shoulder, "jus around this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Harry stared at it in awe. It was so much more magnificent in person than in pictures. He stumbled slightly over the rocks on the ground and grabbed Neville's shoulder in front of him to keep his balance. Neville didn't say a word, simply adjusting for Harry to get his balance.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a feet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Susan stumbled over to one of the boats and quickly got in it. From the corner of his eye, Harry was aware of that Weasley kid scowling at him as he climbed into a boat of his own but Harry elected to ignore him.

"Susan, Neville, you guys remember Hermione, right? From Ollivander's shop?" Harry asked, introducing them to her.

"Of course!" Susan grinned at Hermione with sparkling eyes. "You should hang out with us! I'd love to have a girl to talk to." She sighed wistfully and glanced at the boys before loudly whispering to Hermione. "Boys can be so obtuse sometimes."

Hermione giggled while Harry and Neville protested. But, once those girls started, Neville and harry quickly learned you could not stop them. Somehow their positions switched in the boat and now Susan and Hermione were sitting next to each other and harry and Neville were stuck together.

"Well." Harry stated as he stared in confusion and wonder at Hermione and Susan animatedly having a conversation about something Harry didn't even try to wrap his head around.

"Yup." Neville agreed.

"Everyone in?" The giant – Harry really needed to figure out his name – shouted, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, even Hermione and Susan stopped talking for the moment as they stared up with eyes wide in wonder at the Hogwarts castle. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they all clambered out onto rocks and petals.

Harry and Neville, ever the gentlemen, helped the girls out of their boat so they wouldn't get their feet wet.

Once the giant was satisfied everyone was out of the boats, he led them up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. In silence, they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here?" The man asked and then nodded to himself before turning and pounding his big fist three times on the castle doors. Harry didn't have to wait long to see what was going to happen because the door swung open almost at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry knew immediately this was Professor McGonagall, their Transfiguration teacher. He grimaced. That was a class he definitely wasn't looking forward too. He hated Transfiguration.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you, Hagrid." So that was his name! "I will take them from here."

She pulled the doors open wide. The entrance hall was big, Harry supposed, about as big as the one at Potter Manor. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Harry gasped softly and was forced to grab Neville's arm in a vice grip when his vision went black and he was overwhelmed with strange magic. He could feel his feet moving, hear murmuring against his ear that let him know Neville was guiding him to wherever he was going, but that wasn't important. The strange magic battled inside of him before it was gone, and a map of the entire castle of Hogwarts was laid out in his mind's eye. "Whoa…" he breathed aloud as his brain memorized every trap door, every hidden passage, every secret room.

With a jolt, the map was gone, tucked into the back of his mind like the Potter Manor and Hogwarts Express. Without his permission, he might add. Oh this was getting so weird. He blinked a couple of times and slowly his vision returned. Hey look at that, they had stopped moving and were in some small chamber. And Neville, Susan, and Hermione were all staring at him with varying degrees of concern. Hermione looked like she was about to flip, Susan looked like she always did when he wound up in trouble, and Neville looked – well, actually a little more exasperated than concerned.

"You know, I think my super magical powers need to warn me a little bit before they do that again." Harry complained, rubbing at the back of his head to try in vain to fight off the headache that was starting to form. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much." Susan said helpfully. "She just explained the Houses and House Cup and told us the Sorting will begin in a few minutes."

Something behind them made a couple of kids scream and nearly gave Harry a heart attack. Honestly, he was too young to die that way. That was for old people. Like, thirty year old people. Twenty ghosts or so had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. Well, most of them. A couple gave Harry and his friends a couple of odd looks and it wasn't until two ghosts swooped by that they stopped whatever they were arguing about and studied them.

The one that looked like a fat little monk suddenly smiled at Harry sympathetically and patted his shoulder. Of course, his hand went right through Harry and caused him to shiver from his head to his toes. The ghost didn't seem to notice. "Ah, don't worry dear boy, the castle has that effect on people every once in a while. You'll feel better after a good night's rest."

"Who are you?" Harry questioned, a small frown on his face.

"Who am I? Why, I am the Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuff House!" he grinned. "Hope to see some you all there!" he sighed fondly. "Ah, I remember my Sorting days. Oh, how time flies."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice that Harry immediately recognized it as Professor McGonagall's. She had returned. The ghosts filed off through the wall with one last goodbye. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Sharing a nervous but excited glance with Neville, they got in line behind Professor McGonagall. There were a few kids Harry didn't know at the front, then Susan and he was behind Neville with Hermione right behind him. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The inside was splendid! It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle-light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry could tell there were already some students who picked him out as Harry Potter because they were already staring and pointing and whispering. Harry held back a sigh. He supposed he would have to get used to that.

He watched curiously as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He was suddenly reminded of the years when he lived with the Dursley's and knew for certain Aunt Petunia would never have let that thing in her sight.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Harry found himself smiling a bit. This hat was a bit funny, even if it made his stomach turn just looking at it.

"So that's all we have to do? Put it on?" Hermione whispered questioningly, but Harry didn't have a chance to respond as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name," she began, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Harry didn't pay close attention to what happened to Hannah Abbott, because he and Neville were whispering comfortingly to Susan, who they knew would be going next.

"Bones, Susan!"

Susan sucked in a breath and Neville placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Susan nodded to herself and walked confidently over to the hat, placed it on her head, and plopped down on the stool. There was a long wait. Much longer than Hannah's. Harry began to worry. People began to whisper. Then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry let out a relieved sigh as Susan took off the hat and went over to her new house, throwing them an excited grin over her shoulder. There were a lot of people to go next, but harry didn't bother to listen. Instead, he took Hermione's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly. He could practically feel her anxiety and she kept quietly listing facts under her breath. To calm herself down maybe?

"Granger, Hermione!"

"You'll be fine." Harry whispered to her and gave her a gentle push towards the stool. She went up to it, not too slow and not too fast, and put the hat on her head and sat down. Similar with Susan, the hat took forever. It didn't say anything for the longest time, even longer than Susan, but finally it shouted –

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione practically hopped off the chair in joy and put the hat back on the stool, grinning from ear to ear. Harry smiled, happy for her as she was accepted into the ranks of the Ravenclaw House. He wondered what House he would be sorted into. One look at Neville and he knew that was a stupid question. He knew where he was going. He knew where Neville was going. They had always known, deep down.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville shared a quick glance with Harry and gave him a reassuring smile and a comforting touch to the shoulder before walking off to the stool. He promptly put the hat on, sat down, and waited for his answer. The hat took a while, not as long as with Hermione, but longer than with Susan when –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville's grin was wide and his eyes were shining with the sheer joy of being placed in his parent's House and Harry felt himself smirk because he knew Neville would be placed there. He was a lion through and through. It was impossible for him to go anywhere else.

As Professor McGonagall went through more people, Harry felt his anxiety rising as he was left to stand up there by himself. The Draco kid went to Slytherin, unsurprisingly, and so did a few others after him but Harry didn't listen. Couldn't listen.

A soft humming calmed him down. Curious, Harry glanced around to try and find the source of the humming that was slowly down his racing heartbeat, he saw nothing, except for Neville, Susan, and Hermione's eyes all fixed on him unblinkingly. Harry closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart where his mother's wedding ring was resting and buried his nose in his father's Gryffindor scarf. He relaxed.

"Potter, Harry!"

With a sudden rush of bravery that seemed to come from nowhere, Harry stepped forward and towards the hat and stool.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before he put the hat on his head was a hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at him.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "another one, the fourth." The voice sounded giddy. "Oh, all four back in Hogwarts. Oh she is just singing with joy, can't you feel it?"

 _No, no I can't._

"Oh don't worry, don't worry. You will one day as you grow and gain strength. Such talent inside you – oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself with a cunning mind and devious nature." The voice sounded like it was weighing its options. "So much to say, so little time. Take care little one, times will be rough on you. Let your heart guide you on the right path. Do not fear the power of your magic and you will be just fine."

 _Follow my heart?_

"Yes, yes exactly that. Oh this is just wonderful news! The Four back together again! Well, we better not keep everyone waiting even longer. So I should put you in – SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall.

Shakily, Harry took the hat off and put it on the stool. However, he was not met with cheering from his House like everyone else has been. Instead, everyone gaped and stared and pointed and whispered. Harry steeled himself. He had expected this to happen. He just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Like a stab to the heart.

Taking a deep breath, Harry lifted his chin and walked confidently over to the Slytherin table. He knew judgements would begin immediately – as soon as the hat announced he was in Slytherin, and he was determined not to make the wrong impression and establish quickly he was not someone who would be pushed around. He slid into a seat next to Draco on the end with the rest of the first years and nodded to them in turn before turning to watch the rest of the Sorting. There were only a few people left, and Harry felt bad that no one was paying attention, and annoyed everyone was still staring at him like he was some zoo exhibit. He scowled when the Weasley went up and was very thankful he was sorted into Gryffindor. He nodded coolly when Blaise Zabini took a seat next to him and looked back up when an old man rose to his feet. He had a long beard and half-moon glasses perched on his nose in front of glittering eyes. He was beaming at all of the students, his arms opened wide s if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

Harry felt disgust and hatred swirl inside of him as he glared at the man and he curled his lip. This man was the reason his parents were dead and the reason six years of his life was a living hell. He would pay, one day.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry stayed silent, as did many of the Slytherins, he noticed with mild interest. "Crazy bastard." Harry muttered under his breath as he turned around to serve himself to the food that had appeared.

Blaise stared at him in surprise, which harry couldn't help but notice as he piled a good heaping of vegetables and fruits onto his place. "What, Zabini? I can see your thoughts on the edge of your tongue. Spit it out or please stop staring. I've got enough people already doing that."

Blaise's cheeks tinted a slight pink but, to his credit, he did straighten and speak his mind. "Why did you say that about Professor Dumbledore?" he questioned with narrowed eyes. "He's the Leader of the Light and you're… well, you're Harry Potter."

"Observant." Harry acknowledge, popping a grape in his mouth after he set his plate down. "But not observant enough. I'm in Slytherin, in case that slipped your notice." He pointed out and rolled his eyes. "The so-called 'Dark House'."

"But… your scarf?"

"My father's." Harry stared blankly, his voice thinly layered with a warning. That was not a line to be crossed.

Blaise went silent and let Harry eat his food in peace. The Slytherin table was silent for the most part, so Harry let his attention drift towards the High Table. At the end farthest from him sat that giant, Hagrid. Albus Bloody Dumbledore sat in the center of the High Table in a large gold chair. Who was staring right at him.

Harry defiantly met his gaze and smirked a bit, his smirk widening when the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes and his eyes narrowed. Yeah, that's right. Harry thought. I'm not some idiot like you hoped I'd be, am I? Not even sorted in your precious Gryffindor. He held Dumbledore's gaze until the man looked away, and Harry let his eyes roam the rest of the teachers. He recognized Professor Snape immediately, sitting right next to Dumbledore on his left.

Their eyes locked. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled hesitantly at his godfather. He tried not to feel to hurt or disappointed when Severus simply turned his head away to talk to the turban man sitting beside him. Harry turned back to his food and continued eating, but it tasted like ash in his mouth.

Harry almost choked on his food when a bloody head suddenly appeared on the table, but when the head revealed itself to be a ghost, he grinned.

"You're the bloody baron!" Draco said from next to him, unable to keep the disgust from his voice. Harry frowned. Well that wasn't a nice thing to say. And not tactile at all.

The Bloody Baron stared at Draco with his blank eyes before turning his focus back onto Harry, who just smiled at him in greeting as words tumbled from his mouth without going to his brain for approval first. "A pleasure to see you again, Alasdair. I hope your time as a ghost haunting these halls has not been too rough."

The Bloody Baron (Alasdair, his mind supplied unhelpfully) simply continued to stare at Harry for a very long time, but for some reason, Harry was unperturbed. Like he was sued to it. Which was odd. Because he definitely wasn't used to a ghost covered in blood and old battle wounds staring into his soul.

Then Alasdair grinned a bloody grin and his eyes were no longer blank, but focused and determined. "I will guard you, young Slytherin." He rasped in a rough voice before he took residence behind Harry to… guard him? Odd. Harry shrugged it off and kept eating. Wow, he was really hungry for some reason.

After a moment he stopped and glanced around. Everyone was staring at him. Again. "Now what?" he asked in exasperation, leaning back and folding his hands across his chest.

"You just talked to the Bloody Baron. And Now he is guarding you." Draco stated, staring at harry with an unreadable expression.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay? And?"

Draco opened his mouth before closing it again and his face fixed into one of determination as he stuck out his hand. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy. I would like to be your friend."

Surprised, Harry took the hand and shook it, smiling a little as he replied. "I'm Harry Potter. I think I'd enjoy having you as a friend."

Draco nodded, like tha settled that, and Harry agreed with him. Friends now. Besides, he knew he would need to make as many allies as he could within Slytherin. He wasn't stupid. He knew politics was an important role in the House and he was determined not to be the weakest one in his House. He needed all the allies he could get his hands on.

Conversation was light from then on with the other first years. Mostly small talk of classes and this and that. Soon, though, the deserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood to draw attention. The hall fell silent. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered."

"What, like your crazy?" Harry muttered quietly.

Several of the snakes around him snickered before growing silent again at a sharp look from Severus.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry threw his arms up in the air. "Who tell kids that stuff? You know what they're going to do now? They're going to go figure out why they can't go up there because that's what happens when kids get curious!" He groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Idiot."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," he said, "and off we go!"

As the school sang, Harry felt himself stiffen like someone had just pressed an ice cube to his back. Instinctively, he looked across the Hall and immediately locked eyes with Neville, who looked as grave as he felt. "Bring back what we've forgot." The words echoed in Harry's head ominously. He rose with the other students as the song ended and everyone began leaving, but couldn't help the feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach that something wrong was happening. That something wrong had been happening at Hogwarts for a long, long time. Judging by the look he received from Neville, he knew he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I promise there will be much more interaction with the Slytherins, and the Weasley twins, and Snape, and Dumbledore. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and anything that may have confused you and you want me to clear up! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope to read more of your feedback on this chapter!**


	7. Finally, Hogwarts!

**Happy New Years! Here's a little New Year's Eve (where I am) surprise for all of you! It's about 4:55 pm where I am now. I really hope you like it! And thank you for all the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. This one is longer, about 9,000 words and a lot more revising than usual.**

 **Yes, Draco and Pansy are both going to have some roles in this story. Sorry to those who don't like it, but this is my story that I am writing for my own entertainment. If you don't like it, then don't read. I don't need you hating on me just because you read something you don't like. Constructive criticism is fine, encouraged. Just please. Don't hate. No one likes a hater.**

 **:) 3 But thanks to everyone else with their interesting ideas and suggestions. I love it when you guys pick things apart to try and come to a conclusion. It's just… amazing! Oh, and did I mention, 300 reviews?! You guys are just awesome.**

 **Anyway, sorry for that long authors note, get to reading! Harry and Neville are up to no good in this chapter…**

Harry didn't bother memorizing the way from the Great Hall to the Slytherin Common Room where the Prefects were leading them. He knew he would be able to find his way back. Everyone was silent as they made their way down through the dungeons; making multiple twists and turns down the corridor before they finally arrived in front of two large black metal doors. There were two enchanted snakes engraved in them, slithering around the doorframe.

 _ **Great, the brats are back again.**_ The snake on the right hissed. Harry frowned in disapproval at the snake. He would have said something, but everyone was so silent he decided the better option was to keep quiet as well.

 _ **Well, they had to come back at some point.**_ The snake on the left sighed, its tail swishing in disappointment.

Harry glanced around, wondering how no one else was reacting to what they were saying. The first years were all staring at the door in reserved wonder, though when he glanced at Draco, the blonde boy just looked bored.

"Alright." One of the prefects grabbed the Slytherins' attention. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He gave off an air of power and Harry made a mental note to study him more carefully to figure out if that power would be a threat to him. He wasn't naïve enough to think everyone in the Slytherin house would be happy to have him. He had, of course, killed many of their parent's master. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I'm Prefect Flint. This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Pay no attention to the snakes; it's just a magical enchantment that has been spelled on them for some time now."

 _ **Pay no attention to the snakes?**_ The one on the right hissed, thrashing its tail. Oh, Harry hadn't noticed before, but its eyes were made from emeralds. And staring right at Prefect Flint. _**How dare you! You wouldn't be able to get in here if it wasn't for us opening the doors. No respect. Absolutely no respect!**_ He complained.

"I don't think they like what he said much." Harry whispered to Draco under his breath.

"Who?" Draco whispered back just as quietly to avoid being caught. He cast Harry a questioning glance, so the raven-haired Potter discreetly pointed at the snakes. He half-listened as the one on the left tried to calm down the one on the right who was thrashing his tale back and forth angrily.

Draco frowned a bit before shrugging. "It's just an enchantment." He said quietly, giving Harry an odd look. "It doesn't matter either way."

Harry gave him a skeptical look in return, because the snakes sure did seem to think so, but stayed quiet as Prefect Flint continued talking. "The password is basilisk. Remember it." The moment he said the password, the two metal doors opened, though neither snake looked happy about that. Prefect Flint walked into the Common Room without another word, and everyone else trailed behind him.

Harry sent an apologetic look to the snakes as they passed, but stayed quiet.

"First years, stay here. Everyone else, you know where your rooms are. Go. Early night tonight." Prefect Flint ordered, standing with his arms across his chest in front of the fireplace.

While the older students trickled out, Harry looked around the Common Room curiously. All of the flames were green, which Harry knew was because the Common Room was located partially under the lake. The walls were an old, medieval kind of stone that Harry had only ever seen in the basement of his Manor. On the walls hung medieval tapestries, each with a different person on them. There were no windows, which was a little disappointing because Harry still loved getting up every morning to watch the sunrise.

Prefect Flint gestured for the first years to sit on the furniture that was angled towards the fire, and they all obediently took their seats. Harry tried to ignore that Prefect Flint seemed to be looking at him more often than not and studied the furniture. It was black with green stitching and there were a couple others that were green with black stitching. He traced the faint green design of a snake on the couch and didn't have any more time to observe the room because just then Severus came into the Common Room, his robe flaring out behind him dramatically while he walked.

Prefect Flint stepped to the side and allowed Severus to take his place. For a moment he was silent, his dark eyes looking sharply over the first years before he began. "I am Professor Snape, your Head of House and Potions Instructor. Before I send you off, we must make sure the rules are known." Harry wondered if he just imagined the way his gaze lingered longer on Draco.

"First Rule. House loyalty comes above all else. This means if someone in this House requires your assistance, you help them. I do not care if you do not like them or not. If you see one of your housemates being bullied or assaulted by the other students, you drop whatever you are doing and either go get someone who can help or help them yourself." Severus paused and stared intensely. "This is the most important rule of our House. Am I clear?"

A quick chorus of 'yes, Professor' answered him and he nodded. "Good. Second Rule. You are never to walk by yourself. You are to always walk in groups of two or three. This rule is for your own safety. It is not a secret that the other Houses despise us. They are jealous and scared and that makes people do idiotic things. They will hurt try to attack you if you are alone. Do not think that they won't."

"Third rule." Severus continued. "As first-years, you are to be in your rooms by nine o'clock. No exceptions. These are the three rules of our House that will be enforced, along with the normal rules of the school." He paused before continuing, his voice sharp. "Keep in mind, this means that anything you do reflects back on this house and me. I will not tolerate any idiotic decisions or rule-breaking. You are not Gryffindors. You are Slytherins and I expect you to act as such." His dark gaze roved over all of the first-years and Harry couldn't help but stare in wonder. This was his godfather? The man who had been his mother's best friend? "Very well. I wish you the best of luck in your time at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter," Severus drawled without looking his way. "A word, if you please."

Harry saw the curious glance Draco sent him but ignored it for the time being as he followed his godfather out of the Common Room and down the hallway a bit. Severus spun around to face him and stared at him darkly. "Now, Mr. Potter. I simply wish to warn you that your celebrity status will not have the weight I believe you think it will here. As I do not wish to have to deal with the repercussions of you throwing your name around, I will tell you this now. Do not."

Harry frowned a bit. "Why would I do that, sir?" he asked, slightly hurt that his godfather would think such a thing of him. Of course, if the time and place was appropriate, he would use his hated fame to his advantage. But never at school of all places. "I don't want people to like me or do things for me just because of my title. I want them to like me because I earned it."

Severus studied him with unreadable dark eyes, as if searching him for something. Whatever it was, he found it, because he took a step back and nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter. Go back to your Common Room, then."

Harry made to turn but paused, studying Severus for himself for a second. The man wore an unreadable expression and he looked very intimidating standing their staring at harry with his arms crossed over his chest, and for a moment the raven-haired boy almost backed down from his question. But then he heard his Mum's voice, whispering stories of her time with Severus, and suddenly the man didn't seem quite so scary anymore.

So Harry squared his shoulders, called upon the Gryffindor courage he knew was hiding in him somewhere, and asked, "Sir, did you get any of our letters?"

For a moment, Severus looked confused, but it quickly became that blank mask again. "Mr. Potter, I must say I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry swore there was a gleam of curiosity and suspicion in his gaze, but it was gone so fast he thought he surely must have imagined it. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do before classes begin. Go back to your Common Room, Mr. Potter."

Clearly dismissed, Harry hid his hurt and anger behind a stoic mask of his own. "Of course, Professor." He turned on his heel and marched back to his Common Room, ignoring the chatter of the snakes at the door. He went to his dorm room and immediately locked onto his bed, second from the left, right next to Draco's. Hedwig was sitting on the post of his bed, cooing softly and he reached down to pet her absently and gave her a treat. "I'm going to write a letter that I'll need you to deliver back to the Manor." He murmured

Hedwig trilled, content to eat her treats while she waited.

With a sigh he sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair. A glance up showed why his dorm mate was being so quiet. Draco was clearly engrossed in whatever book he had in his hands, so Harry took the opportunity to sit down at the desk by his bed and write out a letter to Sirius and Remus.

He sucked on the end of his quill for a moment before he began writing.

 _Dear Sirius and Remus,_

 _Today was… interesting. I was Sorted into Slytherin (no surprise there) and Neville got Gryffindor (again, no surprise). Susan was Sorted into Hufflepuff and remember Hermione, the girl from the wand shop? She was sorted into Ravenclaw. I think she'll be a good addition to our group. She and Susan have already bonded over girl things Neville and I don't understand. But she's nice, if a little bit of a know-it-all. Perfect Ravenclaw._

 _Severus has not been… kind. He is distant and when I questioned him about the letter we have been sending him, he did not seem to understand what I was talking about. I wonder why that is? Do you have any ideas?_

 _I made another friend, his name is Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Malfoy's. He's seems okay, even if he is a bit of a spoiled brat. It'll be nice to have some friends inside my House as well._

 _Oh! And I talked to the Bloody Baron. Well, sort of. He showed up and my mouth started moving. I called him by his real name, and asked how he was. I've no idea why I did that, but he seemed kind of smug for the rest of the time I saw him. He followed me from the Great Hall to the Common Room. It was weird… it was like he wanted to protect me or something? I'm not sure._

 _But, well, that's pretty much it. I'm looking forward to this week. I can't wait to start our prank. Dumbledore isn't going to know what hit him._

 _P.S. Do you know anything about the Weasley twins?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry finished off the letter with his signature before lightly shaking some powder over it to set the ink. He blew the powder off and rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She nipped at his finger before flying off.

Harry debated about going to bed right away, but something made him stop. "Hey Draco?" Harry asked suddenly.

The blonde paused and looked up from him book, looking a little annoyed for being interrupted. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are the other houses really so prejudice that we can't even walk in the school by ourselves?" he asked, a small frown on his face.

Draco sighed and put down his book, rolling over on his side so he could look at harry and propping his head on his hand. Harry wondered how he managed to make his hair so perfect. Harry couldn't ever get his to cooperate. "Things are bad." Draco admitted then did an awkward shrug. "But, you know, we can't really do anything about it." He sat up and sighed. "Professor Snape says things have been awful for years. I remember he told me about five years ago; one Slytherin was walking by himself towards the library and was attacked by a couple of Gryffindors. He transferred to a different school right after he was released from the Hospital wing."

Harry inhaled sharply. What? "Did the Gryffindors get expelled?"

Draco snorted and rolled his neck. "You kidding? Of course not. The bloody lions are favored by everyone. They got a couple of detentions."

"That's it?" Harry exclaimed, outraged. How could something like this be allowed to happen?

Fists clenched, Draco shot to his feet and started pacing. "Yes!" he snapped. "That's all. It isn't fair." He stopped in his tracks and spun to face Harry with hard eyes. "You're going to be even more of a target than the rest of us, you know. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone expected you to be in Gryffindor and there are going to be some very angry people now that you aren't."

"Well they can shove it." Harry snorted and fiddled with the wand in his hand. "I can't imagine in being in any House other than Slytherin. I'm not my brother. I'm not brave or reckless. I don't care much about chivalry or any of that shite."

Draco was silent and when Harry looked up, the blonde was studying him with a calculating look in his eyes. "Good. But, be that as it may, not everyone is going to believe you. You definitely need to stick with other people when you go anywhere." He smirked. "You can hang with Pansy and I."

Harry bristled. "I don't need protecting!"

"Rules, Harry, rules." He shifted uncomfortably. "Besides, Pansy and I can't just go walking around by ourselves. We may be two people but we're still first years. Most first years walk around with at least a group of three."

Harry thought about it for a moment. True, he did have Neville, Susan, and Hermione. Plus, he could defend himself just fine from anyone who tried any funny stuff. But… the raven-haired Slytherin eyed Draco for a moment. This could be a good opportunity to get Draco on his side. Harry had no doubt Draco would be just as powerful if not more powerful than his father, which could come in useful in the future. Plus, it would be nice to have some people to hang with when his other friends were busy.

"Okay." Harry agreed and smirked a bit. "But this means you have to help me with my pranks."

"Pranks?" Draco questioned.

Harry nodded. "Neville and I have been working on some prank, kind of like what the Weasley twins do, but better. We're carrying on the tradition of the Marauders – my dad and his friends." He raised a hand to stop whatever Draco was about to say. "I know they did horrible things, especially to Severus, but we aren't like it. Our pranks don't humiliate people." He backtracked his statement. "Well, we don't humiliate anyone other than Professor Dumbledore, that is."

Draco slowly nodded, though there was a question in his eyes. "You called him Severus. Why?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, biting down on his bottom lip. "Severus… well, he's my godfather." He admitted. "My mum had him assigned as my godfather in her will but… I don't think he knows. Which is odd, because we've sent him a bunch of letters. He's never replied, either." Harry added.

Draco hummed, a thoughtful look in his eyes. They talked for a little after that, before Draco claimed he was tired and went to bed. Harry did the same not long after him with a smile on his face as he fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see what Hogwarts was going to be like.

xoxoxoxo

The next week was a mix between amazing and terrible. Whispers followed him wherever he went, people staring at him and pointing at him. It was getting a bit ridiculous, if he was honest. Everyone kept asking what happened to him, why was he in Slytherin not Gryffindor, was someone threatening him, was he under a dark spell, blah blah blah. The list of accusations and questions just got longer and longer as people had more time to think of how he could have gone 'Dark'. In the haze of his first week, Harry had barely managed to talk to Neville at all, which was slightly disappointing. But, he had managed to snag his brother in a corridor and they agreed to meet up in the Library on Saturday and Neville promised to tell Hermione and Susan, since he had class with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that day.

In the meantime, he hung with Draco and Pansy. Pansy was awesome, didn't put up with anyone's shite, and was brutally calculating in the best ways possible. The three became fast friends and went everywhere together. They've only been cornered by a couple of older Gryffindors once, but managed to get out of the situation fairly quickly when Harry and Draco both used their statuses as heirs to their houses to get them to back off.

Friday was the day all the first-year Slytherins were looking forward to, mostly for how much they were favored upon when it came to points. This disappointed Harry slightly for much of the same reason he explained to Sev - Professor Snape, he corrected himself gloomily – he didn't want to be given special treatment just because he was wearing a different emblem on his cloak then other people.

As they gathered outside of the classroom, Neville came rushing over with a gasp and he grinned when he caught sight of Harry. "Harry!" he exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Harry returned his hug enthusiastically before pulling back and punching his brother in the shoulder lightly.

"Bloody lion, almost late for class!" he admonished, but he grinned, happy to see his brother.

Neville just rolled his eyes, much to Harry's amusement and huffed in denial. "I was not almost late. Professor Snape isn't even here yet!"

Harry simply patted him on the back with a secret grin. "Whatever you say brother, whatever you say."

"Come on, Harry." Draco sighed importantly, sticking his nose up in the air and regarding Neville with a calculating look. "We've got to go in and get a seat before Professor Snape comes along and yells at us." His statement was very close to a whine which made Harry roll his eyes but follow him all the same. If people were surprised that a Gryffindor sat next to a Slytherin, voluntarily, they didn't mention it. Harry thought that was nice. He also thought the only reason they didn't stop talking was because Professor Snape walked.

The Professor went on in an extremely intimidating manner about the importance of potions and dunderheads and whatnot that would have been extremely more intimidating if Neville hadn't been snickering to Harry about one of the pranks Harry's dad played on Snape when they were kids. Professor Snape must have heard Neville snickering to Harry, because he suddenly snapped out. "Mr. Longbottom! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A Draught of Living Death, sir." Neville answered politely, if a little smugly. Harry smirked proudly; glad his Potions knowledge was rubbing off on his brother a little bit.

Professor Snape curled his lip; obviously displeased despite the fact Neville answered his question correctly. Instead, he just snapped out another question. "Well then, let us see if Mr. Potter bothered to open his books since he was a part of the intriguing conversation you were having whilst I was talking. Mr. Potter. Where can you find a bezoar?"

"In your supply cabinet." Harry answered, deadpan. He paused dramatically, tapping his finger to his lips as if he was thinking very hard, before adding. "But if you can find a goat hanging around somewhere, you can get it in their stomach, but I don't think Hogwarts has too many of those hanging round."

Neville shuddered just as dramatically. "Nasty, just nasty. I'd rather go for the bezoar in the supply cabinet. Much easier to find if someone has been poisoned and is dying, wouldn't you say, Harry?"

Harry made a noise of agreement, and though both he and Neville worse serious faces of intense concentration, inside he was cracking up because the rage on Professor Snape's face was priceless. To his right, where all the Gryffindors were sitting, he thought he heard someone mutter something about 'Weasley Twins' but his attention was mostly focused on Professor Snape.

The Professor had something similar to a snarl on his face. Harry wondered if it hurt his face. "That is enough cheek from the two of you. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for both of you."

Harry frowned slightly. "Professor, all we did was answer your questions. They were quite elementary, so excuse us for taking a little liberty in our answers." He made his eyes really big and wide, the way he always did when Sirius tried to refuse him something or he was begging for another story from his father.

The Professor's gaze turned from anger to something much more intriguing and calculating, but Harry didn't back down. He had the feeling it was more because Neville had discreetly pressed his leg against his own, which somehow made him feel brave enough to stand up to his Head of House. They were smart enough to know Snape would at least listen to Harry, whereas he would ignore Neville because he was a Gryffindor. His Professor nodded sharply, knowing him from his thoughts. "Very well, Mr. Potter. However, you will do well to remember to keep such cheek to yourself from now on." He warned.

Harry nodded and decided to tone it down a little bit. But only as long as the Professor was fair to them.

Draco, meanwhile, was gaping at him and when they started on their potions (Boil Cures, which he and Neville could both do in their sleep, and Neville was nowhere near Harry's skill when it came to potions) Draco whispered furiously at him. "I can't believe you two went up against Professor Snape like that!"

Harry gave him an odd look. "Why? He wasn't being very fair to us. Or nice. We were being respectful, just a bit cheeky." He paused as he stirred his potion twice clockwise, waited promptly five seconds, and then stirred it four times counterclockwise. Then he continued. "I'm not going to put up with that the entire time I'm going to Hogwarts, especially not from my godfather." He lowered his voice. "Besides, I love potions and want to have a teacher who recognizes that."

At that moment Professor Snape walked by and Harry felt his cheeks flush but if the Professor heard Harry's little speech, he gave no indication and simply glanced at his and Draco's potions and nodded, ignoring Neville's completely, before moving on.

Draco rolled his eyes a bit as he sprinkled a dash of powdered ginger root into his cauldron and stirred vigorously, but carefully. "Well do try not to antagonize him, godfather or not. The outcome won't be very pleasing for anyone."

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to his own potion. He kept an eye on Neville as he worked, more out of habit than actual concern he would mess something up.

He was glad he did.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red-headed boy who had been bullying Draco on the train, Ron Weasley if he remembered right, subtly throw in a handful of porcupine quills into Neville's potion. Neville didn't seem to notice, his attention on the instructions and heat of his flame, but Harry did.

"Neville, down!" Harry snapped out and years of working with Harry and potions had Neville dropping to the floor immediately, much to Harry's relief. The raven-haired boy wasted no time in surrounding the potion with a quick _protego_. Heaving a sigh of relief, Harry did not lower his wand or move his eyes from where they were fixed on the cauldron as he asked, "Neville, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Neville said to his left and Harry gave a small nod, watching in fascination as the cauldron bubbled and exploded within the shield it was encased in. Students were whispering and Harry would see Professor Snape stalking towards them from the corner of his eye, but refused to let his attention waver from the pot until it calmed down.

Suddenly Professor Snape was looming over him, glaring at him and Neville. "And just what is going on over here?"

"It was the Weasley boy, sir." Harry said, meeting his Professor's dark gaze steadily. "He threw in some porcupine quills in Neville's potion. I had to put a shield around it so there was less of a chance of others being hurt." Harry cast Ron and narrowed look and casually said, "So much for Gryffindor honor and fairness." He sighed, as if it was a great loss.

To his right, Draco looked amused. Above him, Professor Snape was now putting his full glare on Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight for sabotaging another student's potion!" he snapped, a dark scowl on his face that made Harry very happy it wasn't directed at him.

Professor Snape stalked off, probably to go torment some other student, Harry mused. Weasley looked like he was going to explode the way his face was getting all red and shot dirty, angry looks at Harry and Neville the rest of the class, like it was their fault he got in trouble.

Later at dinner the post arrived with a flurry of owls and Harry tuned out Draco going on about how excited he was to finally be able to fly next Thursday and at the same time whine about having to share their flying lessons with Gryffindors in favor of reading his letter from Sirius and Remus. As he read, he absently fed Hedwig some bacon and she trilled happily.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _We are terribly sorry for the long wait. There was quite the storm here and we didn't want to send Hedwig until it had passed. We are all proud of you and still love you even though you are in Slytherin. Honestly, who didn't see that coming anyway? I am glad you are making friends. Just make sure you are cautious around Malfoy. I am sure I do not need to explain my concern, and trust you will make your own decisions._

 _I'm pleased to hear about Hermione, as well. Perhaps she could come over at some point during Winter Break? It would be lovely to meet her properly. Regarding the Bloody Baron, I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with that. He is a ghost, he can't harm you. I remember when Nearly-Headless Nick followed Sirius around for an entire month! And the Weasley twins… yes, they are quite the duo, aren't they? I was surprised when they weren't sorted into Slytherin. Devilish little imps, they are. I'm sure you'll become fast friends._

 _You are right to come to us with your concerns with Severus. We are looking into it. Do try not to aggravate him in the meantime – it is ever so easy to get him riled up._

 _Anyway, keep up your studies! Have fun! And good luck with your prank, I only wish we could be there to see it._

 _Love,_

 _Remus and Sirius_

Harry smiled softly and tucked the note into his pocket. It was nice to hear from them. The raven-haired Slytherin rolled his neck to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. It was time. He took a deep breath and glanced behind him at the Gryffindor table. He easily caught Neville's eye, who had been waiting for the alert and they both nodded. Time to put their prank into action.

Timed to perfection, Harry and Neville both discreetly pointed their wands upwards towards the roof of the Great Hall. With an ease that only came from training and tuning into each other, they cast their spells at the fake sky above them. It quickly began to warp and change, little droplets of rain falling from the sky and onto the students and teachers. Earlier, Harry had sneaked away and manipulated a potion he had made into the illusion of the sky above the Hall. The liquid had turned into clouds, blending in with the scenery. Then all they would have to do was manipulate the clouds back into liquid and sit back and watch as their prank unfolded.

There were rumbles of complaints and grunts of agitation as people shrugged off the slowly falling water droplets. Harry lowered his wand and shared a little smirk with Neville before returning to eating his food as if nothing had happen. To everyone else, nothing had happened. The rain stopped, the fake sky turned back to normal, and people brushed it off as a weird flux of old magic.

Then someone took a drink. And another. And another. People left and right at every table began sprouting different types of animal parts. Ron Weasley seemed to have the misfortune of gaining porcupine spikes and kept spiking himself. One Hufflepuff had the wings of a humming bird that fluttered like crazy on her back but wouldn't pick her up so she could fly. A boy from the Ravenclaw table had his hands turned into hooves.

A scream broke out from the middle of the Slytherin table and Harry looked down to see one of the older students with the eyes of a housefly. A started gasp and whispering moved his attention to the High Table where, much to his amusement, Professor Snape had the eyes of a snake, which complimented the scowl on his face and made him appear more intimidating than usual. Professor McGonagall seemed normal, until she exhaled, and Harry saw smoke instead of carbon dioxide.

No one knew what was causing the transformations, and soon everyone in the great hall had some kind of animal part of them transfigured. Harry and Neville even participated and Harry had transfigured him eyes into snake slits and Neville had transformed his eyes into the hard eyes of a lion. (Harry's idea, to throw suspicion off them). Some people were screaming, some were crying, and some were laughing. The Weasley twins, for example, were laughing so hard they were falling over themselves; it did not go unnoticed they were the only ones who did not change. (Wards over their goblets. Harry's idea, Neville casted them).

"I knew it! I knew it was those Weasley boys. They're the only ones who have not been transfigured like everyone else." Harry heard Snape hiss at Professor McGonagall. The woman opened her mouth, but all that came out was a puff of smoke and a burst of fire and she snapped her mouth closed, looking enraged. She pointedly stared at Dumbledore to do something about it. Harry couldn't help but snicker, which came out as more of a hiss.

Harry watched as Dumbledore stood up, looking completely ridiculous with bunny ears sticking from his head at odd angles and his long nose replaced with a tiny pink bunny nose. "Settle down now, settle down." There was something of a small smile on his face. "I'm sure we can get this all settled out." He soothed, though his eyes stayed fixed on the Weasley twins.

All eyes turned to the Weasley twins who looked back with indignant expressions. "We didn't do it!" one of them – George? – cried.

"Although, if we did, we definitely would have taken credit for it." The other one – Fred? – shook his head with a low whistle. "I'll tell you, whoever did this –"

"– is very impressive." George finished off for his twin.

"Oh please, you two are the only ones who aren't changed! Why else wouldn't it be you?" someone from the Ravenclaw table called out.

"To blame us –" Fred rolled his eyes.

"– obviously." His twin finished with a scoff. There was a calculating gleam in both of their eyes that made Harry wonder if framing them had been a bad idea.

"Well." Professor McGonagall exclaimed, looking extremely irritated as a puff of smoke came out of her mouth when she talked. "I am very disappointed in you two. I would at least expect you two to take responsibility for your actions." She frowned when a puff of fire escaped her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. And you will both have detention with me for a month."

The twins spluttered in protest, but the Professor was obviously done as she sat back down in her seat.

Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table and snickered to see that Hermione was sporting a pair of feathery wings and Susan seemed fine, but then he caught the claws on her fingers, which she looked particularly pleased about, and made a note to give her a wide berth until the effect wears off.

He turned to his right to talk to Draco, only to burst out laughing. The Malfoy heir was looking very disgruntled, pawing gently at the whiskers that had popped onto his face. With actual paws. Cat paws. "Oi, Draco." Harry drawled to get his attention. When the boy didn't answer, instead glaring at him, Harry's grin widened. "Cat got your tongue?"

Pansy broke down into a snorting laugh from where she sat across from them. When she did, Harry caught the glint of fangs in her mouth and blanched. "Uh, Pansy? You have fangs."

The girl did not freak like he thought. Instead she bared her teeth at him and her eyes glinted. "Oh really? Then you better watch out then, Mr. Potter. I might bite."

"Please," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes as he attempted to drink with his paws. "You're threats are about as empty as they come.

That comment earned him an empty goblet to the head.

Harry just laughed.

Eventually, the laughter and grumblings and mutterings died out and people began comparing their looks to one another. One of the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, was sporting a pair of snake fangs and took great delight in scaring Gryffindors when he hissed at them, his fangs gleaming in the light.

Harry smirked and found pleasure in fixing other people with his snake eyes and staring at them until they shuddered and looked away or complimented on how pretty they were and how well they suited him. (That was Pansy. Harry threw the empty goblet back at her.)

Next to him, Draco let out a low whistle and his whiskers twitched. (Harry snickered but refused to tell him why.) The blonde haired boy jerked his thumb at the Gryffindor Table. "I'd hate to be whoever actually caused this prank. The Weasel twins look like they're out for blood."

Indeed they did. A quick glance showed the two muttering angrily, heads pressed together as their eyes scanned the Great Hall. Harry bit his lip nervously. Well now he really hoped they weren't found out. He didn't really want to face the wrath of the Weasley twins. He quickly composed himself however, and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Oh? How come you're so sure the twins didn't do this?" he gestured around the Great Hall with his hand.

Draco sniffed, rolling his eyes. "It's obvious. They're being framed to take the blame because they're the infamous Weasley twins, and who wouldn't suspect them." Draco gave him a look and lowered his voice. "Plus, I know it was you."

Harry grinned sheepishly and Draco gave him a look that clearly meant 'we-will-be-talking-about-this-later'.

After dinner, Harry bid goodbye to his friends and went off in search of Neville, ignoring their exasperated protests that he needed to walk with someone. He found his brother lounging in the back of the library; already haven claimed a table and was talking quietly to Hermione who was sitting next to him. Harry blinked when he felt an arm wrap around his waist but grinned when Susan pecked him on the cheek. "Nice to see you too, Susan."

The two of them walked over to join Neville and Hermione at the table, giving them both a warm greeting as they sat down.

Hermione's wings fluttered and she sent a disapproving look a Harry, but her eyes glowed with amusement. "Neville told me you guys were behind it." She accused in a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear them. "What if you got caught? You could get in a lot of trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes and patted her hand comfortingly. "Hermione dear, I'm in Slytherin. I don't get caught."

Hermione eyed him doubtfully but Harry just grinned at her and leaned back in his chair. "So, how have things been going for you guys?"

"Uh-uh!" Susan wagged her clawed finger at Neville and Harry. "Explain." She demanded. "Now. Last I heard, you were only going to do that to Dumbledore, not the entire school."

Neville pointed at Harry. "It was his idea!" Susan's eyes bored into Harry accusingly but he just smiled back smugly. "It was the wands." Harry said, idly spinning his in his hand as he talked. "Whenever whatever happened when I picked it up that first time, I knew exactly how to take our little prank and to the next level."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully to his right and Harry had no doubt she was taking notice that all of their Transfigurations were starting to go away and back to normal. "Did you guys use a potion?"

The raven-haired Slytherin blinked and nodded, curious to where she was going with this. "Yup. A somewhat revised version of a potion my dad and his friends used to prank people when they went here."

"I bet…" she said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "If you cast a spell over the people affected by the potion, you could get the Transfiguration to stay longer. A day, perhaps even longer."

"But that would only work if we did that for a couple of people." Neville pointed out. "We may have experience in a lot of spells, but we don't have that much power to control it." He paused. "Right?"

Harry eyed the wand he was spinning in his hand. Maybe not anymore… he mused. These wands gave them a giant burst of magical energy. That hadn't really done many spells with it since they got them. It was entirely possible their magic could be stronger than they thought. Strange enough, the thought didn't even seem outrageous, like it would to anyone else. So many weird things have happened Harry just learned to go with the flow for the most part.

"I think we may give it a try." Harry grinned wickedly. "We can practice it on that Weasley boy!"

Susan sighed dramatically, sending Hermione a look that could mean a hundred different things to Harry before she spoke. "Oh! I never did get a chance to ask any of you." The look in her eyes grew serious. "Why do you guys think Dumbledore won't let us into the third-floor corridor?"

"Because we could die a painful death?" Hermione supplied helpfully.

"Well, yeah, but, why would he tell us that? Then everyone is just going to want to go up there and see what the big deal is." Susan frowned a little bit, concern on her face. "I already heard some of the other Hufflepuffs debating about whether it was worth it or not to check it out."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, which Harry noticed she did when she was nervous or thinking hard about something. "I've heard some Ravenclaws doing the same thing." She admitted. "I didn't want to say anything, because he is the Headmaster, but I don't think having a place that students could get to easily and could die is the best idea ever. If anything, they should block it off. I mean, magic? Couldn't they just, put a wall up or something?"

Neville and Harry shared a look. Harry knew that look. That was Neville's 'I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid-and-drag-you-along-with-me' look. He's seen that look way too often.

"No." Harry warned, shaking his head fiercely. "Nope nope nope. Whatever it is, I refuse to let you do it."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" Neville whined looking at him with large puppy eyes that Harry had become immune to a long time ago. Absently he noted that Neville's eyes were still transfigured.

"You were going to go say we should go investigate to see if it is as dangerous as Dumbledore claims it is and put extra protections around it."

"… Damn. But why not?"

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He agreed with his friends. He didn't feel comfortable knowing there was something in the school that could lead to a very painful death. It made him queasy and angered at the same time. What the hell kind of school had something like that in it? But forced himself to take a deep breath and think through it logically. "Look, Neville, I don't trust the Headmaster any more than you do, but we can't just go barging in with no idea of what we are facing."

"Then what do we do?" Neville snapped, his eyes burning.

Harry ignored the sudden attitude change (it happened from time to time when Neville got fired up about something) and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hermione. "Why do we have to do anything?"

When both Neville and Harry stared at her as if she had grown a second head, she quickly continued. "Dumbledore obviously has a handle on things. He's the adult. He's our Headmaster." She argued. "He knows what he is doing."

"Oh really?" Harry asked dryly. "Telling kids not to go somewhere is basically an open invitation to go to that place. I always did it when I was little. Neville did sometimes. I guarantee there are going to be kids in this school whose curiosity will not be satisfied until they know what is there, death threat or not."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you two not trust him?"

Susan sniffed. "Three. I don't trust anyone Harry doesn't trust." She eyed him. "Even if it is weird. Harry's always had a thing for that. One time, we met this guy – real creep – and Harry like freaked out and made us run into one of the stores to get away from him." Susan shuddered. "Good thing, too. I asked my Auntie about him later that day. He was arrested a couple years ago for being a peeping Tom."

"He's the reason Harry's parents are dead." Neville said quietly, but staring at Hermione with a rare intensity in his gaze. "He is the reason my parents lost their minds." His voice cracked a bit on the last statement, but he shoved forward. "He's the reason Harry was stuck with Muggles for six years who did nothing but hurt him." He scowled darkly. "So no, we don't trust him to say the least."

Hermione nodded easily in agreement. Harry wondered if he was the only one that saw her shoot the 'I-want-to-talk-to-you-later' look. "Okay." She agreed, so quickly Harry stared at her in surprise.

"Okay?" he repeated. "You believe us that fast?"

The muggleborn shifted uneasily in her chair but nodded. "Yes." She shrugged. "I don't know why, but even though I've only known you guys for a while I feel like I can trust you. Plus," she added, eyeing Neville. "I don't think you guys would lie about something like that."

Susan squealed with a giant grin on her face and shoved Harry off his seat, taking his place next to Hermione and started chattering excitedly to her. "Oh, this is great! That means we're all going to be best friends which is perfect because so far the only friends I've got are a couple of air-headed Hufflepuffs and those two." She cast a side glance at Neville and Harry who was still lying on the floor where he had fallen, bewildered and trying to hold back a laugh. "We're going to be the closest girlfriends ever." She decided.

Hermione giggled and her smile widened. Harry didn't notice, but she looked much happier than she had earlier. "That sounds great, Susan." She said with a laugh. "I've never had many friends before." She admitted.

Harry and Neville shared a look before Harry walked over to Hermione and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You have us now." He proclaimed, grinning down at the newest member to their group and ignoring the small blush climbing up his neck. "We're the second generation of Marauders." He declared. "Nothing can separate the four of us." Harry smiled before he walked back over to the seat Susan had vacated when she forcibly moved him from his own seat.

"Now, I have to ask," Harry propped his chin on his hand, changing the subject and stared curiously at the Ravenclaw sitting across from him. "Did anything… odd happen to you when you got your wand?"

Hermione tilted her head slightly, a look of confusion on her face before it dawned in understanding. "Oh, yes, I was going to ask you three about that." She bent down and rifled through her bag for a moment before she pulled out a giant book that Harry swore was bigger than his head and put it on the table in front of her. "So. I was researching and asking around, and I found out that normally when people get their wands, they are presented with a wand until they find one that suits them. That got me curious, so I started looking through some of the books in Ravenclaw Tower and the Library."

"Seriously?" Neville interrupted, staring at her in disbelief. "We've been here for like a week!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The Gryffindor spluttered so Harry slapped his hand over his brother's mouth and smiled at Hermione. "Go on, continue what you were saying before my brother gets his thoughts together to form a sentence." Neville glared at him but he ignored it. Well, he ignored it until Neville licked his hand and Harry squeaked, pulling his hand back and giving a very smug looking Gryffindor his own glare.

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just talk or else they'll keep at this for ages."

Hermione giggled but cleared her throat and kept talking. "Anyway. That got me curious. First, why did we find our wands a different way? So, after a bit of reading, I found my answer." She patted the book in front of her and flipped it open to a marked page. "It says – 'Occasionally, a wandmaker may judge the auras of certain individuals to be strong enough to have them attempt to call their wand to them. This course of finding an individual's wand is rare. A very small percentage of people have auras strong enough to use such magic at the age of eleven and it is usually only done if the wandmaker is absolutely certain it will work. The last notable people that this happened to were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw.'"

"Whoa…" Harry murmured, impressed.

Hermione held her hand up to hush him. "That isn't all." She reached in her bag and pulled out another equally large book, flipped through the pages of the book before pausing and pulling out her wand, laying it on one of the pages. She spun the book around for them to see. "I got curious and wondered what their wands looked like. This is what I found."

On the page Hermione placed her wand, there was a picture of another wand next to it. At first, Harry didn't understand what she was getting at, but he studied the wands closer before staring up at Hermione with a shocked look on her face. "No way."

"Yup." Hermione confirmed.

"Y-You," Harry looked back down at the picture of the wand and Hermione's wand lying next to it. They were exactly the same. "You have Rowena Ravenclaw's wand? But… how?"

Hermione looked frustrated at that question and Harry wondered if she was frustrated at him or herself. "I haven't figured that out yet. It shouldn't be possible. The wands were thought to be lost after the Founders died."

Neville however, was more interested in something. "How in the bloody hell did you figure this out?" At a glare from Harry, he flushed and quickly continued. "Not to be mean or anything, but I just find it hard for an eleven year old to figure something like that out. I definitely wouldn't have connected the pieces like that."

Hermione frowned at the Gryffindor. "Just because I'm eleven doesn't mean I don't know how to find information." She shifted uncomfortably. "Besides. When I first got my wand, something weird happened. I didn't say anything, because I thought it was normal since I don't know much about the Wizarding World. But when I picked it up, there was like this surge of energy into me. Not only that, my brain was suddenly full of facts and information of things I never knew about before. It was overwhelming." She admitted.

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Something like that happened to the three of us. It's why I was able to fix our prank to make it better." An idea slowly began forming in his mind and he handed Hermione back her wand before flicking through the pages in the book, coming to a picture of Salazar Slytherins' wand. His breath caught. It was exactly the same.

"What is it?" Susan asked curiously, peering at the book.

"Let me see your wands." Harry demanded at Neville and Susan, holding out his hand. The two shared glance but didn't hesitate to give him their wands. Hermione made a noise, and when Harry glanced up her eyes were wide with a dawning look of knowledge in her eyes. Yeah, she figured it out too.

Harry flipped to a picture of Helga Hufflepuffs wand and studied it before studying Susan's. Then he looked at Godric Gryffindor's wand and studied it before studying Neville's. His breath hitched. "We all have the Founder's wands." He murmured in awe.

"No way." Neville denied, taking the book and his wand from Harry. His eyes widened as he looked and stared up at Harry with his mouth hanging open. "No way." He breathed, eyes wide with wonder.

Susan did the same, snatching her wand and the book and having much the same reaction, but with a little shriek attached. All of them winced when Ms. Prince shushed them. "This is awesome!" Neville said lowly, a small grin on his face.

Harr smirked and elbowed his brother. "Think of all the things we could do! With your bravery, Hermione's knowledge, Susan's creativity, and my cunning?" he smirked. "Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit her."

This was the beginning. The dawn of a new era at Hogwarts and no one was more excited about it than Hogwarts herself. Finally, her pleads would be heard. These four were going to bring back the values originally instilled when the Founders created Hogwarts and undo the harm created by Dumbledore and past Headmasters.

People would fight it. People would give into the enticing darkness. This was going to be a battle in the middle of a war, and only one side would come out victorious.

Hogwarts was placing her bet with these four eleven year old children.

 **So, there you go! Not reincarnations of the Founders, sorry. Always found that a bit cliché myself and** **didn't really want to go that route. I know a lot of you are curious about the wands, so there's a little bit of explanation. Throughout the story, you guys will get more and more information so just be patient and you'll get it. Send in the questions you still have though! If it is something I thought I already cleared up, I'll be sure to PM you and explain further or go back and make it clearer. There will be more connections towards the four and the Founders as well and that map Harry's going to get on his third year at Hogwarts is going to lead to some… interesting discoveries.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think, so review your comments, ideas, and criticism! I read each and every review – a lot of your thoughts have actually been incorporated into where this story is going, so I hope you keep an eye out for those as the story progresses.**


	8. A Little Fluffy Problem

**I'm back with another chapter! I Life, you understand.**

 **In case I haven't been clear enough, Harry and the others ARE NOT REINCARNATIONS OF THE FOUNDERS. You'll just have to keep guessing and tell me what you think, because the answer will not be coming for quite a few chapters yet.**

 **In the meantime, read and enjoy!**

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was up high. Very high. He seemed to be standing on some kind of cliff, though he had no memory of getting there. Sun rays shone down on the grassy plains beneath him, bringing his attention towards the children happily playing together in the field. There were so many – as if all of Hogwarts had decided to go out and play. Laughter and happy squeals filled the air, but Harry couldn't find it within himself to smile.

He could feel it. Dread and fear knotted in his chest, making it hard to breath. Why was he feeling this way? What was coming? Something dark, he knew. Something evil but… what?

Then the sun slowly began to disappear. The plains beneath him fell silent as darkness slowly engulfed what was left of the light. Screams came from below him full of terror. Without thinking, Harry jumped off the cliff. He braced himself for the fall and barely noticed how easily he landed from what had to have been at least a twenty foot jump.

All around him, something in the shadows was attacking the children. He could see no one individual person or army; it was as if there was some invisible force causing all of the death and pain. In front of him a little boy – who couldn't have been more than three years old – ran past, crying and screaming until –

He couldn't look away. Harry watched, almost numb with horror as the little boy was killed right in front of him, a jagged cut appearing on his neck and bringing him to the ground. He couldn't scream. Couldn't breathe. He went to move forward, but was encased in a silver light and unable to move. He looked around wildly, searching for the source keeping him paralyzed and his eyes locked on the moon above him.

Why are you doing this? Save them! Harry screamed in his head. Let me save them! Please, please just do something!

But the moon was cold and silent. His words went unheard, or perhaps dismissed, and all Harry could do was watch as the carnage unfolded in front of him. Tears ran down his cheeks and he wanted to cry, scream, fight – do something! But he couldn't because the moon wouldn't allow it. The screams died along with the darkness. The moon disappeared, replaced by the sun, and Harry was greeted to a sea of red.

"Harry! Wake up, you bloody lump! We're going to be late!"

Startled, Harry Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, found himself being pushed to the floor where he fell into an ungraceful pile of blankets and various pillows. He spluttered, emerald eyes snapping open to shoot a sharp glare at the one who dared wake him up. A smug face belonging to the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Oi, prat!" Harry grabbed one of the nearest pillows and threw it at the blonde, feeling much better as he watched it make its mark.

Inwardly, Harry was much relieved Draco had woken him up from that horrible nightmare before it could continue. It was the same one he'd been having for almost a week straight and he was constantly exhausted due to his inability to get any dreamless sleep.

Draco recovered quickly from Harry's pillow attack, unfortunately, and rolled his eyes down at his roommate. "Come on, we've got to get going or else we're going to be late for the tryouts! You know how Flint gets when that happens."

Very true. With that little reminder, Harry wasted absolutely no time in throwing on his trainers. Thankfully, he'd had the insight to take his kip already dressed for the tryouts, or else they definitely would have been late. After a mad dash from the dungeons to the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Draco joined four other first-year Slytherins who were waiting with Prefect Flint. Prefect Flint said nothing about them being almost (but not quite) late the tryouts, and instead got straight down to business.

"Alright!" Flint bellowed, pacing back and forth in front of the first years, his eyes fixing on each of them individually before continuing. "You six are here for the Slytherin first-year Quidditch tryouts. As you know, every year we take on one – just one – first-year to become an honorary memory of the team. Now, you will come to every practice and I will except as much from you as I will expect from the seventh-years on the team. I you think the task is too daunting," Flint sneered. "Then you have made quite the fool of yourself for even bothering to come and you should leave immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Prefect Flint." The six first-years murmured.

"Good. Whoever is chosen to be on the team will only play if there is absolutely no other choice in the matter. While there is no specific rule barring first-years to play, since first-years are forbidden from bringing a broom to Hogwarts, it is extremely rare for one to play. It's been over a century since the last first-year played in a game here at Hogwarts." Flint paused before continuing. "Of course, if you do have to play, a broom will be lent to you. But considering how dreadful the school brooms are, we will try to avoid that by any – any – means necessary. Now, here is how this is going to happen. I don't care what position you want to play. You might want to be a Keeper, but if I decide you have more potential to be a Chaser then a Keeper, then you'll be playing a Keeper." Flint stopped his pacing and glared at each and every one of them until he was satisfied with the resulting nods of understanding he received. "Now. Everyone is going to try out for every position – individually. We will all be watching you. Get used to the pressure, because it will be a lot worse when you're out on the Pitch, First up – Keeper position."

And on the tryouts went. Harry tried his hardest on each tryout, but he was tired and really rubbish a being a Keeper or Chaser. He was confident with his Beater tryout, though he knew he could've done better if his partner had been Neville. By the time they got to the Seeker tryout, Harry was exhausted. He tried not to let it show, but obviously Draco could tell because after his tryout he stopped Harry on his way to the Pitch.

"Harry, you okay mate?" the blonde asked, concerning glowing in his eyes. Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile but wasn't quite sure how successful he was. Honestly, he was exhausted and achy and was positive he was going to botch this whole tryout up, which sucked because this was the position he really, really wanted so he could be just like his dad and make him proud. Of course, he voiced none of this to Draco. "I'm fine, don't worry." Harry gave his friend a grin. "I've got this."

Draco didn't appear to be satisfied with the answer he gave if his frown was anything to go by, but Flint was beginning to look impatient and nobody wanted to be around him when he was annoyed so Draco gave Harry a friendly clap on the back and wished him the best of luck. Murmuring his thanks, Harry made his way to the middle of the Pitch and took a moment to slide on his Seeker gloves. They were black dragon hide, custom made with the Slytherin and Gryffindor crest blended together, and a recent birthday gift from Neville.

Slinging his leg over his broom, Harry nodded at Flint that he was ready. Immediately, Flint opened his hand and let the snitch fly off. The buzzing little beautiful ball of gold flew straight at him and flew around his head for a moment before taking off and disappearing into the sky.

Harry pushed his feet off the ground and effortlessly flew up into the air – much higher than any of the other Slytherins had gone up. His emerald eyes scanned the Pitch below him critically as he thought. Now, this was just a practice snitch. Harry had taken close care to study the pattern he snitch took while the others were trying out and discovered that it had the same exact pattern when used with everyone else. That was Flint's biggest mistake. He should've used a new snitch, because then he pattern would have been much harder to identify and would've taken more time. But, thanks to his little oversight…

Harry turned his broom sharply to his left and sped as quickly as he could to the opposing goals and there it was, just as he knew it would be. The little thing was hovering right next to the third hoop on the right, and if Harry calculated correctly…

Reaching out with his hand, the young Slytherin just barely managed to snatch it out of the air before it would have taken off down to the ground and out of sight. With a large grin on his face, Harry flew back down to the ground in front of Prefect Flint and handed out the practice snitch for him to take. The Prefect was staring at him with a carefully constructed blank face as he took the snitch from the boy.

Without another word, Harry gave the Prefect a small tilt of his head in respect to the older student before hopping off his broom and heading over to where Draco was waiting at the broom shed. He didn't get far before he heard Flint call out his name. "Oi, Potter!" Turning, Harry saw the Prefect narrow his eyes at him. "When did I say you could leave? Put your broom away and tell Malfoy to bugger off. Then come back here. We've got a few things to talk about."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and quickly ran over to where Draco was waiting for him.

"Well blow me, Harry! What was that out there? You caught that snitch five times faster than any of the rest of us!" Draco exclaimed as he and Harry both put their school brooms away in the broom shed. "You didn't tell me you were that good." He accused.

"That's because I'm not." Harry shrugged, walking out of the shed and closing it after Draco walked out.

"Wait. But you just –" Draco began, confused.

"It was a practice snitch, Draco." Harry chuckled, his emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'd tell you how else I was so amazing out there but," he gave a cheeky grin. "I've got to keep some secrets up my sleeve."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth was pulling upwards into a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get going. We've still got to meet Pansy in the library to study for that Transfigurations exam on Monday."

Harry shook his head. "I can't leave yet, Flint wants to talk to me. Go on ahead with the others, they'll go with you to the library until you're with Pansy. I'll meet you guys up there when I'm done talking with Flint."

Draco frowned slightly. "But then you'll be walking up there by yourself, no way."

Sighing, the raven-haired Slytherin rolled his eyes at his friend. Honestly, he could take care of himself just fine against a couple of stupid Ravenclaws. "Fine, I'll ask Flint if he can escort me up there." He promised.

Seemingly reassured, Draco tilted his chin up and sniffed importantly. "Good. I'd hate to have to break in a new roommate if something were to happen to you. It's terribly difficult and I've only just gotten you house-trained."

Harry laughed and shoved Draco's shoulder. "Oh, sod off, Draco. Go on, I'll be up in the library with you and Pansy in no time and then we can get on with the terrible torture that they call Transfiguration." Of course, for this Harry received a smack on the head because Transfiguration was one of Draco's favorite subjects, but it was no less than Harry had expected. Separating from his friend, Harry quickly made his way to where Prefect Flint was waiting for him in the Pitch.

"Alright, Potter," Flint began as Harry came to a stop in front of him. "You're good. Bloody terrible Keeper, and an even worse Chaser, but you're not a bad Beater and have great potential as a Seeker." He paused, staring at Harry critically. Harry met his gaze with his chin held high, waiting, and then Flint nodded. "You're going to be the new Quidditch member." Reaching into his pocket, Flint pulled out a small piece of folded parchment and handed it to Harry. "Take this to Professor Snape immediately. There, he'll get your uniform and talk about getting you a practice broom that isn't terribly dreadful. Our first practice will be next Monday, 6 in the morning." He paused and narrowed his eyes, "Don't be late."

Harry pocketed the parchment and nodded in affirmation. "I won't be." He paused or a moment before hesitantly asking. "Actually, Prefect Flint, could you escort me to Professor Snape's office? Draco already left." He said, knowing he didn't need a further explanation.

Prefect Flint sighed, but nodded. After all, it was his duty to make sure all of the students got around safely – especially the first-years. Merlin knows those damned Claws love getting their hands on the vulnerable ones. "Yes, of course. Let's get going, then."

Harry nodded and followed Flint off of the Pitch. Flint could be a very scary man most of the time (and looking like a troll certainly didn't help matters) but Harry was glad to see that he seemed to be a reasonable and level-headed Quidditch Captain. Of course, Harry expected no less since Severus appointed him to the position and Severus hated loosing.

Silently, the two made their way into the castle. The halls were quiet what with most of the students and staff off to Hogsmeade. They were almost halfway to the Professor's office when the corridor began to shake. It lasted for barely a second, before it happened again. And then it stopped. And the pattern continued repeating itself. Alarmed, Harry pulled out his wand and was relieved to see Flint doing the same.

Suddenly, a loud growl came from behind them, low and threatening, shaking the corridor. Bits of dust and small pieces of rock fell from the ceiling and the two boys whipped around, but nothing was behind them. At the end of the corridor, Harry could see a shadow on the wall, which seemed to get bigger with each vibration that shook the corridor. "It's like footsteps." Harry murmured.

He quickly found himself behind the older Slytherin, who had moved in front of him to protect him from whatever was coming. "Yes." Flint said grimly. "And whatever it is doesn't sound very friendly."

"It could just be those Claws." Harry suggested quietly.

Well, they would soon know what the thing was that was coming near them, because the next growl was much louder and closer than the previous one. It was just about to turn into their corridor. Harry felt Flint tense up in front of him and take a step back, forcing Harry to take a step back with him. While he was a little annoyed that Flint was preventing him from doing anything, he was also relieved because that thing that was coming definitely sounded scary.

And it definitely wasn't the Claws, unfortunately. They would've been a lot easier to deal with.

But no. Because he was Harry bloody Potter and of course it had to be a giant three headed dog with very, very sharp teeth growling and heading right for them.

"Harry, run!" Flint ordered as the three-headed dog monster started running at them. "Go get Professor Snape!"

When Harry made no move to run, frozen in fear by the sight of that thing running at him, Flint gave him a small shove back and snapped, "Now, Potter!"

Harry stumbled back slightly before taking off into a sprint down the hallway. Oh, Merlin. Where in the bloody hell had that three-headed dog come from? Who thought it would be a good idea to let that thing onto Hogwarts ground – and inside the castle no less!

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Flint's scream come from behind him and the young Slytherin turned around just in time to see the Prefect hanging from the jaws of the middle head and thrown into the corridor wall. Upon impact, the Prefect's scream cut off abruptly and he slumped to the ground, unmoving. "No!" Harry yelled. He ran back towards the monster, order to get Severus forgotten Once he got closer, the three-headed dog monster abruptly turned its three heads from where it had been sniffing at Flint to him. "Hey fang-head! Over here! Did anyone ever tell you, you smell like a month old pair of dirty socks?"

The three-headed dog growled at him, and the left head reached forward to try and bite him, but Harry jumped back just enough to be avoided by those crushing white fangs. Holding his wand at the ready, Harry found himself wishing that Neville was there. It would certainly be a lot easier to take this stupid thing down if his brother was here. As it were, Harry yelled out, " _Confringo_!" A blast of red magic burst from his wand and hit the three-headed dog square in the chest, sending him flying backwards with a howl of surprise.

Using this to his advantage, Harry ran over to Prefect Flint and crouched down next to him, keeping a close eye on the dog out of the corner of his eyes. With shaking hands, Harry pressed his fingers on the pulse mark in Flint's neck and sighed in relief. He was alive.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the dog charging at him and he spun around, throwing up a shield around Flint and diving into a roll out of the path of the three-headed dog. He hissed as the dog's claws caught his shoulder as he rolled by, but thankfully it didn't seem to break his shield around the Prefect.

Ignoring the scratch on his shoulder, Harry blasted the three-headed dog with a Stinging Jinx to once again get its attention off of Flint. "Blasted monster." He muttered as the dog turned to him once again. It snarled, slobber flying everywhere before it suddenly started charging at Harry. The young Slytherin held his ground. He couldn't let this dog get past him. The dungeons were down there, and if it got into the common room where the other young students were…. Harry would never forgive himself.

" _Ventus Duo_!" he shouted and a large gust of wind knocked into the three-headed dog, knocking it flat on its back. With the dog incapacitated for the moment, Harry took quick advantage of it. " _Expulso_!" he shouted, shooting the blasting curse at the three-headed dog. The spell it its left foot and the dog howled in pain. Unfortunately, when it managed to get back on its feet, it seemed even angrier than before. It started charging at him faster than earlier, and even with a limp Harry barely had any time to react.

The three-headed dog reached out and clamped its jaws around his leg and Harry screamed in agony as the teeth sunk into his skin. He flailed desperately, shooting whatever spells he could think of at the dog but nothing was working. He felt the teeth dig in harder – could feel the edges graze against the bone in his leg – and it was all he could do to avoid the other two heads that were snapping at him. Great Merlin, they were going to rip him apart. "Help!" he screamed.

" _Confrigo_!" A large ball of light exploded against the back of the three-headed dog, making it yelp and drop Harry from its jaws. As quickly as he could manage, Harry scrambled away from the three-headed dog, fighting back tears against the pain in his leg. He dared not to look down at it. "Harry!"

The young Slytherin, upon hearing his name, jerked his head up. Was that… "Neville!" he exclaimed, hands shaking with relief. Grunting, he used the corridor wall as leverage to lean on so he could stand up and keep his weight off his injured leg. "Thank Merlin you're here!"

"Harry, oh Morgana, are you alright?" Hermione and Susan appeared from behind Neville and both of them were staring at him anxiously. They looked like they wanted to rush right over to him, but unfortunately there happened to be a giant three-headed dog monster preventing them from doing that. "I'm good!" he winced as he tried to move forward and decided to stay right where he was. For now, at least.

"Harry, where the hell did this thing come from?" Neville called, wand still trained on the growling dog.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Harry answered, raising his wand up. "But we need to get rid of it, now! It's way too close to the Slytherin Common Room."

Neville and Harrys hared a silent look and nodded at once. They knew exactly what to do. They've been trained to fight off monsters worse than this together. Simultaneously, Harry and Neville shouted their spells at the dog. " _Aqua Eructo_!" " _Ebublio_!"

The dog howled as the spells hit. A jet of water exploded from Neville's wand and as Harry's curse hit, the three-headed dog seemed to be absorbing the water from Neville's spell, growing larger and larger and larger until – The dog roared before it exploded into hundreds of bubbles.

For a moment no one moved. Harry leaned heavily against the wall, completely drained and watched absently as the bubbles slowly fell down to the ground or disappeared in the air. Then he slid down to the ground and found himself surrounded by Neville, Hermione, and Susan. "Go get Snape…" Harry murmured. "He's closer than the infirmary."

Susan disappeared – to get Snape hopefully – and Hermione held his right hand tightly. "Oh, you idiot." She said fondly, her voice shaking only in the slightest. "What were you thinking taking on that Cerberus by yourself? You could have been killed!"

Harry grinned up at her weakly. "Yeah, but I wasn't." he grew more serious as he continued. "Hermione, you must understand. I couldn't let that thing follow me down to the Common Room. What if it was able to get in somehow? All of the older students are off at Hogsmeade! It would have been a slaughter before Severus even realized what was going on!"

"Oi, shut up, you." Neville muttered from where he was inspecting Harry's leg. Quickly, he tore a long strip of fabric from his robe and wrapped it tightly below his knee to try and staunch the blood flow.

Harry grunted only slightly and rested his head back against the wall. "How did you guys find me?"

Harry had his eyes closed, so he didn't see the uneasy look Neville and Hermione shared. "I'm not sure. I just… knew you were in danger." Neville admitted. "And then I found myself down here. I don't even remember coming down here. All I knew was that you were in danger."

"Well," Harry grinned and opened his eyes. "I'm glad you spidey sense tingled when it did."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. That's exactly what it was." He muttered sarcastically.

Harry closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath. He was starting to feel light-headed and his entire left leg had gone completely numb. Compared to the alternative which would have been burning agony, he much preferred the numbness.

"Harry! I brought Professor Snape!" Susan's voice was loud and right next to his ear but he couldn't find it in him to open his eyes quite yet. Sleep sounded really good, actually and he was so tired… It would be so easy to just fall asleep right now and just –

Harry's eyes snapped open and immediately focused on Neville. His brother was staring at him with intense concentration on his face next to him and his hand was gripping Harry's shoulder tightly. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, you pesky snake."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry mumbled and glanced down at his leg. Severus was kneeling over it, waving his wand about and muttering something under his breath. At once, Harry's leg began to feel very hot. The numbness faded away, but the pain didn't return. Instead, the heat continued to build up uncomfortably until Harry was convinced that perhaps Severus was just going to melt his leg off from the rest of his body, when the heat faded as Severus stopped chanting.

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his skin stitched up. His pants were soaked in blood, completely ruined along with the giant tear in them from where that damned dog had bit him.

"Now. Since Mr. Potter is out of danger of dying, will someone please tell me what exactly happened?" Severus asked, his dark gaze boring into the four of them.

Harry struggled to stand on his feet, wincing as he gingerly placed his newly healed leg on the ground. Great, it looked like it was probably going to be sore for a while. "Professor, it was this gigantic three-headed dog. Prefect Flint was escorting me down to your office when the thing just came out of nowhere. Prefect Flint tried to protect me, but the dog grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall." He pointed to the other side of the corridor where Prefect Flint was still lying unconscious under his shield. "I put up a shield to protect him so he wouldn't get hurt further by the dog. Then I tried fighting it, but it got me by my leg. Neville and I managed to destroy it, but if he hadn't come… I'd probably be dog chow right now." Harry finished.

Professor Snape's face darkened as Harry told his story. "I see…" he murmured. After a moment of silence, he whipped his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver glow burst forth from his wand and formed the shape of a delicate doe. It bowed at Severus before waiting patiently. "Go to Poppy at once." He ordered. "Tell her we have an injured student and she must come here as quickly as she can." The doe bowed once more before it disappeared. After it was gone, Severus left without another word to go tend to Prefect Flint.

"Oh, Harry, you're so lucky." Hermione murmured, gripping his hand tightly from where she stood to his right. "Do you know what that was?"

"Umm… a three-headed dog monster with very sharp teeth?" he guessed, giving the bushy-haired Ravenclaw a wide grin.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his antics. "No, prat," she responded fondly. "That was a Cerberus." Her voice grew more serious. "They're extremely dangerous, extremely rare creatures."

"Don't they guard the gates of hell or something?" Susan asked.

"Well it looks like that one was neglecting its duties." Neville commented.

"Well, we sent it right back to where it belongs, then." Harry grinned at Neville.

Hermione smacked his arm and glared at Neville. "Stop, both of you, this is serious." She lowered her voice. "It's nearly impossible to find one nowadays. Muggles believe they guard the gates of hell because centuries ago, there was a healthy population of them that coexisted with us. They hunted down the outlaws and criminals and killed them. Eventually, the muggles were able to defend themselves and started hunting them to near extinction."

"So the question is…" Neville mused. "How did one get inside the castle? Did someone let it in? Where did it come from?"

"Perhaps this thing is what the Headmaster was warning us of at the beginning of the year." Susan suggested quietly, not wanting Severus to overhear her.

Harry frowned. "It's possible. He did say if we went there, we would die a most painful death. And that thing would definitely deliver that." Rage built up inside of the young Slytherin. "How dare he put something so dangerous inside this school!" he hissed lowly. His hand clenched to form a fist and right then, Harry would love for nothing more than to punch Dumbledore in the face. Hard. With brass knuckles on as well.

Susan gently placed her hand on his shoulder and just like that Harry felt all of the rage drain out of him and he slumped against the wall with a sigh. "Harry, we don't know for sure that it was Dumbledore. It could just as easily been someone else."

"I don't think so." Hermione said quietly. "It makes sense. Nothing like that could get into the castle without the Headmaster knowing. Every Headmaster that takes residence in Hogwarts is attuned to the wards. Control over the wards is passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster. Unless the Headmaster dies before they have the chance, then it goes to the four Head of Houses. No, the Headmaster knew that thing was here in the castle."

"And probably put it here himself to guard whatever it is he doesn't want us having the third-floor on the right side of the castle." Neville muttered darkly.

Harry grumbled. "Well, let's hope that he doesn't go and bring another one in after he finds out we destroyed his precious little three-headed monster dog."

"Cerberus." Hermione chided.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that."

"Severus! Whatever was the emergency!" Harry looked to his left and watched as Madam Pomfrey came running down the corridor, only slightly out of breath. She quickly kneeled down next to Severus once she was Prefect Flint. She cast a quick diagnostic charm and then nodded to herself. "Alright. Looks like he should be fine. Nasty bite to his leg and he'll have a bad headache for a couple of days, but nothing that can't be fixed easily enough."

"Thank you, Poppy." Severus murmured.

"No problem, Severus. No problem at all." With a flick of her wand Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and carefully levitated Prefect Flint onto it. "Now, what exactly happened?"

"It is something of which will be discussed readily in the future, but not as of now." Severus said coolly, giving her a pointed look that made Harry narrow his eyes suspiciously. After that look, Madam Pomfrey merely nodded and left with Prefect Flint trailing behind her. That was it. No more questions. No more nagging. The young Slytherin shared a look with his brother. Something was definitely up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

With Prefect Flint dealt with, Severus strode back over to the group of four and stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. "I will escort Mr. Potter back to the Common Rooms. I suggest you three," Severus gave Neville, Susan, and Hermione a pointed glare, "get back to your own common rooms before curfew hits and I am forced to give you three detentions for being out and about past curfew."

Neville gave Severus a quick nod and grabbed Susan and Hermione's hands, dragging them off down the corridor. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry and their eyes met. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and then they turned a corner and were gone.

Turning his attention back to his Head of House, Harry forced himself to stand up straighter, using the wall to keep as much pressure off his aching leg as possible. While healed, it was sore like he had just gone and run too hard too far too fast.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." Severus said quietly as he turned and started walking towards his office. "We have much to discuss."

Harry really didn't like the sound of that. But nonetheless, he followed his godfather, slowly, to his office. Absently, he placed his hand on his shoulder where the dog had scratched him. It hurt like a sonofabitch, but fortunately it wasn't bleeding terribly bad. Shouldn't take more than a quick, simple healing spell to fix. Luckily, Harry could at least heal up a scratch like this. If it were anything more serious, he'd have to ask Severus because while he may be a good dueler, he was bloody terrible at healing spells. Susan was much better than him or Neville.

Severus was already seated behind his desk by the time Harry walked in behind him, and he had the foresight to at least close the door before he continued into his godfather's classroom. He sat down on the chair in front of his desk and let out a sigh of relief. Oh, that was much better.

"So, Mr. Potter. What was it that you and Prefect Flint were coming down here to talk to me about?"

Startled, Harry jumped and opened his eyes to see Severus staring at him only the littlest bit impatient. Quickly, Harry got the piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it over to his godfather. "He wanted me to give this to you and tell you that I've been appointed as the first-year for the team."

Severus simply hummed as he read what was on the parchment before folding it and placing it on his desk. He looked up and stared at Harry intently. "And just what is it that you did that impressed him so much?"

"Impressed?" Flint? Impressed? No way. The older student had probably about as much emotions as a rock! "I dunno, Professor. I just tried out." He shrugged. "Though I would suggest that in the future he either uses a new snitch for each tryout or he doesn't allow everyone to watch each other's tryouts.

"And why is this?" The Potions Professor asked, a calculated look gleaming in his eyes.

"Well, you see, every snitch has a pattern that they fly in. Some are easier to decipher than others, and to Prefect Flint's credit, this snitch had a particularly difficult pattern to decipher. But since I was the last to go and watched everyone else…" he shrugged. "It was child's play to catch the snitch."

"I see…" Severus leaned back in his chair and studied Harry for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I will have your uniform arranged and it should be delivered within the week. Now, was there anything else you wished to talk to me about?"

"Actually…" Harry began hesitantly. "I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time. Have you received any of my letters over the past couple of years?" he asked bluntly.

This, at least, seemed to catch Severus off guard. "Letters?" he echoed. "What letters? No, I have not ever received one letter from you." He frowned. "Why?"

Harry sighed. He'd been afraid of this. He, Sirius, and Remus had talked and came to the conclusion this was the only possible explanation for why they hadn't received any answers to their letters. "Professor, I have been sending you letters since I was seven years old." He said quietly. "I've been trying to contact you so I could meet you, talk with you because…" he hesitated, but, what the hell he'd already gone this far might as well just keep going. "Severus, you're my godfather."

 **TA-DA! THE END! Hope you like it? Review what you thought about. Only a couple more to round up Harry's first year and then it's SUMMER TIME!**

 **UP NEXT: conversations with Snape; what have Sirius, Remus, and Amelia been getting up to?; Dumbledore is not happy;**


End file.
